Just You And Me
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Jacob has a secret he can't let the world know...
1. The Problem

**A/N:** Okay, so I promised you guys an Mpreg story where Jacob got pregnant… so here it is… hope you like it…

**NOTE2: **_**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: The Problem**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**The Problem**

Jacob was shaking as he stared at the test in his shaky hands. He let out a long, deep breathe. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not to them. But it was happen, it was truly happening.

There it was; that little pink cross. Pink equals positive, blue equals negative. The cross was pink. Jacob still couldn't believe this. He'd bought twenty of them. Yes he over did it, but he wanted to be sure. And hell, he was damn sure now. Every single one of those test had come up with that little pink cross. You'd think after the third one he would've been convinced, but… he just had to be certain. And now he definitely was.

Jacob let out a shaky breath. He couldn't breathe, the bathroom suddenly felt way too small for him. He felt nauseous and dizzy and just genuinely sick. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't do this! How was he going to do this? The Volturi would find out, the Council would find out, they'd know then all hell would break loose. Jacob couldn't let the others die, he just couldn't.

It wasn't only him, the Cullen's and the Quileute Wolves that was in danger, but every vampire and werewolf on the planet. He couldn't start a war… he just couldn't do something like that to so many innocent people.

Jacob got up slowly. He felt a bit woozy, the room was spinning fast and he felt like he was going to throw up… No, he really was going to throw up. Jacob opened the toilet he'd been seated on a moment ago, knelt down in front of it, and his breakfast was brought back fiercely.

When there was nothing left to bring up Jacob flushed the toilet then got up weakly and walked to the sink. He rinsed his mouth out then washed his face then looked at the mirror. He looked like crap. His eyes were dark red and where rimmed with dark circles. He hadn't been sleeping to well because he just felt sick, now he knew why.

He knew why the Law of no impregnation had been made. If a wolf fell pregnant with a vampire's child the birth could kill the wolf and vice versa. And if the one killed the other, there would be a war, it was a Law.

Jacob let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do if he wanted his love and his family and everyone else around safe… He had to leave. It was the only way they'd all be safe from the Volturi and the Council. He'd go somewhere far away, where no one knew him and him and the baby would live there, and no one would have to know what was going on.

Jacob nodded to himself. Yes, this is what needed to be done. He sighed once more then walked out the bathroom and straight to the closet and grabbed a backpack in there. He went to the bathroom and picked up all the tests and shoved them into the bag. When he was sure he'd gotten all the tests and there was no evidence as to what he'd been doing, he zipped the bag up then went back to the bedroom.

He changed clothes quickly – shoving the one's he'd been wearing into the backpack – then went and got the money he'd been saving in secret – which was hard if your boyfriend was a mindreading vampire. Jacob didn't bother to clean up the bedroom; he just really wanted to leave.

He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a juice box and drank it quickly then threw the empty box into the bin. It wasn't filling, but it'd have to do. Jacob grabbed his leather armlet that had a pendant with the Cullen crest on it* (a gift from Carlisle, welcoming him into the family) then slowly made his way out the house. He was shaking, not from anger but from nerves. He couldn't believe he was really leaving Jacob felt something stir in his lower belly. He smiled a little and touched the little bump under his shirt.

"It's okay little one," he whispered. "We'll be okay." Jacob went to the garage and got his scrappy old bike that he'd had fixed up years ago but had never been allowed to use once he'd joined the Cullen family which served to be a good thing now since they hadn't put any tracking devices in it.

He threw his backpack on then started the bike and rode off, not looking back once because looking back would make him think of what he was doing and in turn make him want to turn back, but he knew he couldn't do that, he could never be able to hide this from his family (both the Cullen's and the Pack) nor would he be able to hide it from the Council or the Volturi. This had to be done, it just had to.

"_**I'm sorry Ed…"**_ Jacob thought, holding back tears and riding off without looking back… it was for the best.

**To Be Continued…**

*You know those thingys that the Cullen boys wear on their right arms; I don't know how to explain it so yeah…

So yeah… not as intense as I wanted it to be, but what the hay, here you have it… Hope I didn't bore you with it… Please R&R…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. He Can't Be Gone

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2 lovelies… Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites… MwahzZ

**NOTE2: **_**'Edward's thoughts'**_

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: He Can't Be Gone**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**He Can't Be Gone**

Edward couldn't wait to get home. He'd been waiting for this moment since they'd gone hunting in Alaska. He hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but he'd been forced by Jacob, who'd insisted that he need a change of hunting scenery so Edward had gone. Now that he was back, he was going to make up for lost time.

When the family finally got to the house the first thing Edward did was rush to his room to find Jacob. He was surprised when he couldn't find the wolf anywhere in the house. Edward wondered where the wolf could be.

"Jake?" he called, when he couldn't even find the wolf in the backyard. "Jacob?"

"Thanks for the help Ed," Rosalie said sarcastically, carrying in hers and Edward's suitcase from outside. She knew that Edward hated being called Ed and the only one that got away with it – even earned a smile sometimes… okay all the time – was Jacob and occasionally Esme. When she didn't get a response, Rosalie looked up from the suitcases she'd been haling in and caught the look on her brother's face. "What's wrong Ed?"

"It's Jake," Edward said in an almost broken voice.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Rosalie felt fear grip her as she heard the words from her brother and the way he said them.

"He's… he's not here." Slight relief filled Rosalie though there was a nagging feeling filling her.

"Oh! Well I'm sure he's just gone out shopping."

"Judging by his scent he's been gone for a couple of days now."

"Well… maybe he went to the Rez to visit his family."

"Yes… probably. I'll call Billy."

"You do that bro." The rest of the family walked in with the rest of the luggage.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked looking around the living room.

"Calling Billy. He sort of freaked out when he came in and Jacob wasn't here."

"Oh…" Edward came back in.

"Well?"

"He didn't go to the Rez either," Edward said. "Billy hasn't heard from him all week." They were all quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sure he's fine," Carlisle said. "There aren't any unusual scents here, I'm sure he's fine."

"I suppose. I'll phone him and ask him where he is." Edward speed dialled Jacob's cellphone. They could all hear it ringing in Edward's room. They all rushed up. It was ringing under the bed. Edward knelt down and retrieved the phone. He ended the call on his phone.

"Relax Eddie," Alice said. "It's probably nothing."

"Why would he leave his phone? He never leaves his phone, he goes everywhere with it."

"He probably forgot it. It's nothing." Alice disappeared into the large closet and skimmed through Jacob's clothes quickly. "Only two items of clothing are missing, which really isn't much for anything."

"His credit cards are here too," Rosalie said, looking through Jacob's wallet, she wasn't worried about money because Jacob hardly ever carried any around. Jasper and Emmett rushed into the room.

"He left with his armlet," Jasper report. This seemed to be important information, hope filled news because it meant Jacob still considered himself a Cullen.

"I'm sure he'll be back dear," Esme said reassuringly.

"Yeah… he'll probably be back, working his goofy little 'I'm an idiot' smile," Rosalie said.

"Yeah…" Edward said. "I suppose he will."

"Relax Edward. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Edward was thoughtful for a while then he sucked in air deeply as a thought came to him. He started walking down the stairs in snail pace, breathing in and out deeply.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Garage," Edward replied. If he had a working heart it would've been hammering from nerves.

Edward and the rest of the family – who'd followed him out – reached the garage and went inside. Edward looked around. All the cars and Jacob's bikes were still there, none were missing… but… Edward felt dread fill him. He felt his heart constrict and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating.

"Edward?" Esme called, rushing to her son as he collapsed to the ground. "Edward what is it dear?"

"Bike…" Edward said, clutching his chest and gasping for unneeded air. "Gone…"

"But all the bikes are…" Alice stopped talking when she realised which bike was missing. She let out a deep breath. "Oh…"

"Which bike is missing?" Rosalie asked, confused looking at all the bike's in the garage. She couldn't see the missing bike; all of Jacob's bikes were here.

"The old one, the one he fixed up with that girl we went to school with…" The family looked confused. "The girl who's dad is best friend with Billy…" They were still confused. "The tomboyish one that didn't like Jake coz she had a crush on Edward but Edward only had eyes for Jake… um… Isabella Swan."

"Oh… Shit! We should've gotten rid of that thing while we had the chance!"

"He left," Edward whispered in a small broken voice. "He took that bike because he knew we wouldn't track him with it. It doesn't have a tracker because he stopped using it… I never thought… I should've added a tracker anyway… I should've-"

"Shhh love," Esme said, hugging Edward closer. "I'm sure he'll come back."

"I don't think so… I don't think Jake's coming back."

"Don't think like that, be hopeful."

"He wouldn't've taken the old bike if he was going to come back."

"No Edward," Rose said, stepping closer and kneeling before her brother, taking his hands. "He probably took it coz he knew if he took any of the others we'd track him and find him and maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"But why would he leave in the first place? Where did he go?"

"It doesn't matter. Just have faith that he'll come back to us." Edward nodded, though they all knew he wasn't convinced; none of them were convinced.

"Relax bro," Emmett said. "He's probably just doing one of his crazy expeditions again. Remember the last time he left? He said he was just wanted to go see Seattle. Maybe he went to see some other place."

"Yes Edward, it's probably just that," Jasper said, sending his brother and the rest of the family a wave of calm.

"I suppose," Edward said.

"Come on, let's go inside," Esme said, helping Edward up. "Let's go get some rest, it's been a long trip home." Edward nodded and they all went into the house. Edward went to his own room, shutting and locking the door so no one would bother him. He got into the bed he'd gotten Jacob when the wolf had first moved in (after years of the family trying to make him move in) and curled himself in it, breathing in Jacob's scent.

'_**Why did you leave me Jake? Why…?'**_

**To Be Continued…**

Well… there you have it, second chapter in the bag. I felt a bit better about this chappie, though you know, still not convinced…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. New Home

**A/N:** And it's back to Jacob… Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourites… Love you lovelies… MwahzZ… it's probably going to be short, coz it's just Jake settling in, in his new home… so yeah…

**NOTE2:** Because I'm clueless about cities in Montana I decided to make up my own… I might mention other known placed and if I do make an error when it comes to the real locations please correct me with that =) thanks lovelies…

.,.,.,.,. Time pass after narration (you'll see)

**BTW:** Jacob's about four months along now… just so you aren't confused but I start from the part where he'd left the Cullen home.

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: New Home**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**New Home**

The first stop Jacob made was in Seattle where he'd filled up, had a proper meal and gotten rid of the tests and clothes with a fire knowing that it would be impossible to identify. He'd left Seattle soon after and had ridden right out of Washington, making stops here and there to rest and freshen up and a month later he reached a small town called Appleton just outside Missouri, Montana.

Appleton was really small, smaller even then Forks or La Push. It had one main street and small roads that broke out from it. It had a couple of clothing shops, food shops, a bookstore, a library, internet café and a few other café's and most of the homes were apartment blocks that people rented out with only a few that were actual homes.

The first thing Jacob did when he got to Appleton was find an apartment. He'd been very lucky considering he got a nice apartment at a reasonable price on the first day though Jacob knew he'd have to get a job because the money he had would eventually run out, so that's the second thing he did when he arrived. He went out and went job hunting.

After three days of looking and not finding Jacob got a job at a small family owned café. It was a chilled place, a small place that served all sorts of hot beverages. There weren't many people that came in and out – which wasn't surprising because the place was so small – and that suited Jacob just fine. The less people that saw him the less chance of his location being found.

Jacob worked nights (seven till nine) with one other person, a pretty girl with the long dark mahogany coloured hair almost the same colour as Billy's best friend's daughter Bella Swan. Her name was Lynette but she chose to be called Lennie because her grandmother was also Lynette and she didn't want to be called by the same name as 'an old lady'.

Lennie had big dark blue eyes and her pouty lips were always painted a dark red. She was very talkative and she spoke about anything and everything that popped into her mind. She was a smart girl; she was going for a PhD in Physiology the next year.

Lennie and Jacob had hit it off from the very first day Jacob had started work at the café. She was the best friend Jacob never had. Sure he and Bella hung out but that didn't make them friends. Bella didn't even like Jacob very much because of the fact that she had a major crush on Edward but Edward paid no mind to anyone but Jacob – even though at the time they'd both deny feelings for each other even though everyone else was aware of them.

.,.,.,.,.

"So Jacob," Lennie said one night when they were sitting together behind the counter in the now empty café enjoying a cup of coffee – well Lennie was having coffee, Jacob was having iced cold water.

"Yes Lennie…" Jacob answered. He knew that tone of voice she was using, it was the same one she used every time she was about to ask him something about his past. He'd barely told anything, all she knew so far was that his name was Jacob Black, he was fifteen years old (though he looked older), his father was Billy Black and chief of the Quileute Tribe, his mother was Sarah Black who died in a car accident when he was younger and that he had two older sisters Rebecca and Rachel who were twins and had moved away from La Push when they were eighteen.

What Lennie didn't know was that Jacob was a Wolf who lived with vampires and actually did a most forbidden and had a sexual relationship with a vampire and was now pregnant with said vampire's child… or children (though Jacob prayed that that wasn't going to happen because he could not handle having more than one kid).

"We've known each other for over three months now right?"

"I believe we have." And in those three months Jacob's bump had gotten just a bit bigger and he'd started to wear bigger clothes too so later he wouldn't have to explain why he was wearing larger clothes.

"So I can ask you just about anything right?"

"I guess… Why?"

"You said you were from the Quileute Tribe right?"

"Yeah… I already told you that."

"Right… and that tattoo on your arm… it's… it's a _wolf_ mark isn't it? You're a descendant from the Quileute Wolves?" She'd whispered 'wolf' and 'Quileute Wolves' as if saying it out loud would be revealing a deep dark secret.

"Yeah… it is." Lennie smiled at Jacob excitedly.

"My grandmother's sort of a Werewolf fanatic… especially Quileute Wolves. She collects all this information about them… well you guys and stuff and she got me hooked too… sadly… until now. Now I'm standing right in front of one. This is totally cool by the way. I'm looking at a fricken Quileute Wolf." Lennie sighed excitedly while Jacob smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah… my Grams was talking about these crazy amazing Quileute legends and stuff, pretty cool stuff if you ask me. Being able to morph into a gargantuan wolf that's bigger than a bear… Man!"

"It does have its advantages I guess."

"Totally, it totally beats being ice-cold and sparkly." Jacob laughed then.

"Yeah… just don't let them hear you saying things like that; they get really defensive about it." Lennie smiled then was thoughtful.

"You knew some?" Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah… some of my friends were leeches."

"Wait… you just called them leeches."

"Yes… they do call us dogs, mutts, sometimes, if their being particularly nasty, they call us mongrels. So we in turn call them leeches, bloodsuckers, vermin, mosquitoes and anything else disgusting that sucks your blood." Lennie laughed.

"I see… I should totally use some of those sometimes… it's be fun to see their reactions."

"Aha… then they try to kill you…"

"They won't, they aren't allowed."

"Sure… but they can work their way around the Laws, lots of people do it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jacob. Let's move on." Jacob smirked.

"Don't go starting something you can't finish."

"Sure… I won't. So anyway…" Another personal question was coming up; Jacob could just feel it coming.

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna come over to my place and meet my Grams? She'll probably have a heart attack, but what the hay? At least she'll die a happy woman having met a Quileute Wolf right?" Jacob laughed, relieved there was no personal question.

"Sure Lennie, I'd love to come over."

"Great… well since tomorrow's Sunday we aren't working so we'll meet here at nine and we can go to my place from here."

"Okay Lennie…"

"Good… anyway… we've got like five minutes till closing and no one's coming in so you can go. I'll lock up tonight."

"Sure, sure. Later Lennie…"

"Bye-bye Jake." Jacob grabbed his bag and jacket and walked home.

When he got to the house he made himself some food (which was even more than usual since he was now eating for two… or three) and wolfed (no pun intended) it down. In fifteen minutes flat he'd eaten five burgers, six hotdogs; two boxes of pizza and had drunk two cartons of milk. He was satisfied so he went straight to bed, figuring he'd wash the dishes in the morning, not even bothering to have a shower which he had every night before bed.

He went to his room and got undressed, leaving only his boxers on. He walked to the full length mirror in his room and looked at himself sideways. The bump was definitely visible now, not too much, but if he wore his old shirt the bump would be quiet visible.

Jacob looked at his face. He didn't look too bad yet, a tad bit of circles under his eyes and his skin was a little bit paler than usual, but either then that he still looked okay. He was tired though, and he knew that would only get worse as the baby grew, sure it was 'normal', but for him it'd be worse.

Jacob sighed and turned the lights off and got into bed. He curled up in his usual ball and gently stroked the little bump.

"Love you kiddo," he whispered to the bump before drifting off into a semi-peaceful sleep…

**To Be Continued…**

So…? What do you think? Good, bad, worse? Feedback is good…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. Caught Out

**A/N: **Thank you one and all for the words of encouragement, you're alerts and you're favourite-ising… love you all to bits… MwahzZ and I know this was supposed to be Edward's chapter, but then I thought I gotta do this one so I don't freak out while writing Edward's… so here it is…

Please excuse any errors I make about cravings and what not, I've never been pregnant so I don't know… but I don't mind being given a little more info on it… thank you…

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Caught Out**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Caught Out**

Early the next morning Jacob was woken by an intense pain in the lower regions of his stomach. It was so intense that it made him cry out and curl up even more. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was like his stomach was being both squeazed and stabbed at the same time.

For a few agonising seconds Jacob stayed laying in his ball, whimpering and breathing in and out deeply, trying to make the pain go away, willing it to go away.

Ten more pain filled minutes later the pain disappeared like there hadn't been any pain at all. Not even an eb of pain was there. Not even a tingle to prove that there had been any pain before.

Jacob sat up, wiping away the tears that had started during the pain. He stood up slowly, feeling incredibly dizzy so he sat back down. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a few deep gulps of air, gripping the sides of the bed hard.

Jacob then attempted to stand again. The dizziness, like the pain, was completely gone as if it had never been there at all.

Jacob let out a sigh then went to the kitchen and gulped down five glasses of cold water. He knew this was going to get worse as the months went on. He knew that this was only the beginning and things were going to be even worse then this, more unbearable.

Jacob wasn't sure if he was going to survive this (no male of either supernatural species had survived this), but he hope and prayed to any god listening that he was around to see his baby(s?) grow.

When Jacob felt better he went to the bathroom and had a long shower. He did everything extra slow, taking his time to wash his hair, his face, everywhere.

When he was done, Jacob went to his room and got ready to go to Lennie's. Since it was Sunday the café wouldn't open (owners were avid church goers, never missed a Sunday) and so he had free time.

When Jacob had finished his – large – breakfast he washed the dishes for the morning and the night before then went down to the land lady – a nice old lady with 'a son who's a doctor' as she always said – and paid his rent for the month. When he'd paid he went out the building and walked over to the café. He saw that Lennie was already there, leaning against her pride and joy, a Mustang that had been a gift from her parents who were 'explorers'.

"Well it's about damn time ain't it?" Lennie asked, standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. "Almost thought you stood me and the old girl up. She'd've been real disappointed."

"Morning to you too Lennie."

"Oh yeah… morning." Lennie looked at Jacob for a second. "You look like crap wolf boy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm okay." Lennie looked at Jacob doubtfully but didn't voice her doubt.

"Aha… Come on. Grams made a whole crazy brunch for you, said the term 'wolf down food' didn't appear from nowhere." Jacob laughed.

"Sure, sure Lennie." They got into the Mustang and Lennie drove them to her place on the other side of town. When they got to the place Lennie parked her 'baby' and led them into a building.

"My 'rents bought it with their 'exploring' money. We rent out the rooms and get extra cash." Jacob nodded.

"Cool stuff."

"Yeah…" They walked up the stairs to the last floor and to the end of the hall. Lennie got out a key and unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

Jacob was met by the different aroma's that were usually associated with food. His stomach grumbled, even though he'd had quite a large breakfast, and his mouth watered.

"Wow… baby must be hungry." Jacob stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Lennie say that. WTF?

Lennie didn't even pay him any mind. She walked into the apartment calling for her Gran who answered that she was in the kitchen.

"Well come on then, don't just stand there., let's go meet my Grams" Jacob nodded then walked to the kitchen led by Lennie. "Hey Grams, well we're here."

Lennie's grandmother – in Jacob's opinion – wasn't that old. She was probably in her early fifties. She was a petite little woman, something like an older version of Esme. She seemed like those perfect housewife type women from back in the day.

"Grams this is Jacob, Jake, this is my grandmother, the original Lynette."

"Hello love," Lynette said, smiling sweetly at Jacob. Yep, she was definitely like an older version of Esme.

"Hi," Jacob replied feeling a little uneasy at the way Lynette looked at his stomach.. Like she knew there was something being hidden behind that large top.

"Are you two hungry?"

"You betcha we are Grams," Lennie replied, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. "Well come on Jake, the mountain didn't go to Moses." Jacob smiled slightly and sat down besides Lennie. Lynette placed a plate in front of the two teens then placed different dishes around the table.

"Eat whatever you like, dear, I don't mind a bit." Jacob and Lennie dug in, both grunting every once in a while and throwing comments about how good the food was and Jacob occasionally thanking Lynette for the amazing food remembering how he and the pack used to do that with Esmé every day.

When the two teens were done – Jacob having eaten two thirds of the food at the table while Lennie and Lynette had eaten the one third – Lynette told them to go watch some TV and that she'd be with them as soon as the dishes were done.

Jacob felt bad and tried to offer to help coz there were a lot of dishes and most of them were the ones he used, but Lynette had refused, telling him to go rest then adding – more to herself then anyone – 'God knows you'll need it' which confused Jacob quite a bit.

Lennie paid no mind to the comment though. She grabbed Jacob's hand and led him to the living room, sat them on the couch and turned the TV on and switched to a channel playing some stupid romance movie that Jacob remember being forced to watch with Rose, Alice and Esmé.

For a while the two teens sat on the couch and waatched the movie. It was... Okay. Nothing too exciting. Lennie sighed and tured to Jacob with a huge smile.

"What?" Jacob said uncomfortably.

"Remember you said you were friends with vampire's..."

"Yeah..."

"How? I thought vampire's and werewolves hated each other."

"Um... The pack and those vampire's had an understanding..."

"Ah... So did anyone in your pack have a little something-something with one of the vamp's?" Jacob looked at Lennie. Where was she coming with this? Did she know?

But she couldn't've known. Jacob had it well hidden... Very well hidden. Lennie didn't know. She was just curious... That's all right? That had to be all.

"Well did they?" Jacob faked a chuckle.

"No. We all know it's against the Law."

"Yeah... But that doesn't stop people from doing it."

"Well we follow the rules."

"Mm... Bore!" Jacob chuckled, a little more comfortable now. The teens turned to the TV and continued to watch the stupid movie again.

Twenty minute later Lynette walked into the living room with a smile. She sat down on a chair that was near the couch that Jacob and Lennie were sitting on.

Lennie switched off the TV and once more turned so she was facing Jacob and could also see Lynette. Jacob felt a little uneasy as both women looked at him like they knew his deepest darkest secret.

"Um…" he said, not sure what to say.

"Jacob dear," Lynette said, in a concerned voice that got Jacob even more confused than before. He was also way past uneasy and he was squirming under the women's gaze. Jacob let in a deep breath.

"Y… yes…?"

"Where are you planning on having your baby?" Jacob felt his heart start pounding dramatically in his chest. **WTF?** How the hell did they know about that? He'd tried so hard to hide it. He thought he had hid it well.

"Ex-excuse me?" Lennie smacked him on the arm.

"Don't play dumb wolf boy, you heard her," she said.

"Well… um…"

"Don't deny it, we know." Jacob knew that there was no way out of this, that even if he denied it, the two women would know.

"H-how... How do you know?"

"Remember two months ago, you were like sick every morning and you hated the way baked blueberry's smelt."

"Right… So…?" That hardly explained a thing to Jacob.

"You were in love with blueberry cupcakes the first month; you even told me they were one of your favourite cupcakes."

"Oh." Damn!

"Exactly… So… back to Grams question... Where are you gonna have the baby?"

"I hadn't really thought about that yet." He hadn't thought about anything that had to do with the baby because he always felt helpless, like he could do nothing to make the situation better.

"Jacob," Lynette said. Jacob turned to the older woman. "You do know why the Law of Vampires and Werewolves not being in sexual relationships was established right?"

"Yeah… coz if one or the other got pregnant they'd most likely be killed during the birth and it could cause the family of the dead person to avenge and it would most likely start a war."

"Exactly. But you and this vampire you were with didn't follow that Law?" Jacob felt trapped. Like he was stuck in a corner. He'd just told Lennie that hid family followed the Law, he'd lied and she'd known he was lying.

"We didn't think it would happen. We... We were together for a while and we never thought it might happen." Lynette nodded with understanding.

"I see… does the other father know?" Jacob looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly as the jab on his lower belly began slowly. "I see… so you're alone?" Jacob swallowed a few times, willing the pain not to get worse, to go away.

"Pretty much… yeah…" he replied as the pain slowly left again.

"Well Jacob," Lynette said, touching Jacob's knee motherly-like. "Lennie and I are here for you. We will look after you until we are sure you and the baby will be fine."

"You don't-."

"It'sa not really an option Jacob." Jacob sighed but nodded and looked up.

"Thank you Lynette." Lynette smiled sweetly.

"Jacob... Why didn't you tell the other father?"

"He is um… well known. It would've been hard to hide a baby." Lynette nodded.

"I see."

"How far along are you?"

"About four months." Lynette nodded.

"Well Jacob, you've got another month or so before the pregnancy starts getting difficult."

"Oh?" Jacob was surprised that she knew.

"I studied this when I was younger and even worked at a hospital, before the Law was made."

"Oh?"

"That Law isn't that old Jacob, it's a resent thing. Too many wolves and vampires died during the births, but it was usually women who got pregnant. There were rare cases of men being pregnant, but they never survived more than a day. The Council and the Volturi couldn't lose any more of their people so they made the Law.

"Jacob, there were some that did survive, even though they were women, they survive, and I'm hoping you'll be like them and be able to live and see your child grow." Jacob nodded again.

"Thank you Lynette." Lynette nodded and smiled.

"Jacob, I would like it very much if you moved in with us so I may be able to monitor you properly."

"I don't want to be a bother-."

"You won't be. And it'll make me more than happy to have someone who'll appreciate my cooking."

"I appreciate your cooking Grams," Lennie said.

"Of course you do dear. Right after you make a face and fake a smile." Lennie laughed.

"Whatever Grams. So anyway… Jake and I should get to his place and get his stuff over here right?"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

"I'm full of 'em." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on Jake. Let's get going."

"Sure…" Jacob said. He and Lennie got up.

"Be back in a few Grams."

"Of course dear," Lynette said, walking the teens to the door. The two teens got out and walked to Lennie's Mustang they got in and Lennie drove them to Jake's place.

When they got to the apartment building Lennie went up to Jake's apartment and got started on the packing while Jacob went to the land lady and informed her of his leaving.

After telling the woman he went up and helped Lennie with the rest of the packing – which fortunately was only clothing and food – and they carried the stuff down to the Mustang.

After everything was collected they got into the car and drove back to Lennie's place Jacob was given the room between Lennie's and Lynette's. He unpacked his clothes with Lennie and Lynette made them all dinner.

Jacob once again ate most of the food, but the women didn't mind. When dinner was over Jacob and Lennie watched a bit of TV then they were both forced to go to bed – not without a fight – because they had work the next day.

**To Be Continued…**

So…? What'd you think? I was in a particularly good mood while I wrote this, don't know if it's good though, but what the hey? Please R&R… Thank you lovelies…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. Trying To Make Things Better

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews and all the alerts and favourites. It means a lot to me… MwahzZ

So here's Edward's chappie…

**NOTE2:** This is six months after Jacob left so that means that when we go to Jacob's 3rd person POV he'll be about seven months along…

.,.,.,.,. Time pass after narration

'_Thoughts'_

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Trying To Make Things Better**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Trying To Make Things Better**

The first few weeks had been extremely hard for Edward. He spent most of his time locked up in his room curled up with some kind of clothing that Jacob had worn, taking deep breaths and letting the scent of his wolf fill him.

Every week his family would practically force him out the house for a hunt. It was hard for him to deal with the fact that the love of his life up and left without even a note to explain why he left. It really hurt him not knowing why. He always felt like his heart was being constricted every time he thought about the day they'd come back and he'd found Jacob missing. He just couldn't understand why. Why did Jacob leave?

Everyone tried to cheer him up, they tried to make things better for him, but he would still be gloomy after. He'd always end up locking himself in his room and curling up in bed and grabbing some item of clothing that still held a slight hint of Jacob's scent. But by the fifth month all of Jacob's clothes had lost his scent and only held Edward's which just made things worse for the vampire.

The first time Edward had realised that the clothes didn't have Jacob's scent anymore he'd gone crazy. Racking through their closet, trying to find something, anything, that had at least a hint of Jacob's scent on it. He'd pretty much destroyed everything in the closet while trying to find something that held even something of a hint of Jacob's scent, but he found nothing and that made him go crazier than before.

Emmett and Jasper had tried to restrain him but he'd ended up attacking them too. But finally, after Carlisle and even Alice and Rosalie joined in, Edward had been restrained and finally, after five months of trying to keep everything in, after five months of trying to keep it together, Edward broke down and sobbed tearlessly till he had no more energy to do so.

On the six month Edward wasn't so bad; his break down had served to help quite a lot though he was still brooding. Alice got fed up and set him up on a 'friendly date'. She'd forced Edward to go, promising him it'd be fun and would be something to put his mind off of Jacob.

Edward had agreed to go on the date (a movie then dinner) reluctantly; which he'd discovered – at the time of arriving with Alice and Jasper – that it was a double date which including him, Alice, Jasper and Bella Swan.

.,.,.,.,.

"Alice," Edward said, pulling his sister back as Jasper and Bella walked ahead towards the restaurant they were going to, to get Bella some food.

"What?" she asked in her usual cheer filled voice.

"How exactly does getting me a date with Isabella Swan, the same girl that hung out with Jacob, going to 'make me feel better'?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else."

"So you picked her?" Alice shrugged.

"Relax, she's a nice girl Edward, just give her a chance okay? Look, the way I see it, if people didn't already know Vampire's exist I think that she'd be like the only human that would know what we really are and be totally cool about it… you know what I'm saying? I say, in some crazy alternative universe she's probably my best friend… practically part of the family. And there's an upside, you can't read her mind… that's gotta count for something right?" Edward rolled his eyes, sighing in agitation.

"Alice! Do you really expect me to be over Jacob that fast?"

"No Edward, of course not," Alice actually sounded hurt; she blinked almost as if she was blinking away tears. Edward felt back for the accusation. "I just… I want you to have a little fun. I'm not asking you to marry her and have babies, you just need a distraction and sadly we've failed as a family, so why not get someone else?" Edward narrowed his eyes but then let it go and sighed.

"Fine." Alice smiled brightly.

"Good boy." Alice kissed her brothers cheek then skipped into the restaurant that Bella had picked and Edward followed reluctantly.

After Bella ordered her food they all went and sat at a park bench. Alice dragged Jasper away and they disappeared leaving Edward with Bella on the bench.

"So…" Bella said nervously pushing hair behind her ear. "Um… I was surprised when your sister called and told me you wanted to have dinner and a movie." Edward controlled the eye roll that had almost happened. "I didn't think you still had my number." Edward bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying 'I didn't'.

"Well we kept it," he said instead.

"I'm glad you did." Bella smiled shyly, pushing back another lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, me too."

"Your sister's still the same, so is your brother."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Small talk that Edward didn't really care for. He really just wanted to go home and brood in peace.

"You haven't change much either."

"Yes. We hardly do." He left out the 'we are vampires' bit because he knew that would sound sarcastic and Alice would most probably hear about it and give him a hard time for his 'lack of manners'.

"So… um…"

"How has your life been Bella?" She let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't had a clue what to say next.

"It's been okay. A little boring, but okay. And yours?"

"Not too bad I guess." A lie, but if he lied enough he'd believe it right. If he believed that everything was alright and was going to be alright he'd be fine, he'd be happy again… another lie.

"That's good. You haven't been to school in a while."

"Yes, I've been… busy."

"It's not like you're missing much and you have been through all of it before so yeah…" Edward smiled slightly.

"Yes."

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"There are times where it gets on my nerves. It's especially painful if the teacher is particularly boring." Bella laughed, Edward's smile grew a little more. They continued to talk and by the time Alice came back Edward felt a lot better.

"We should get you home Bella," Alice said, smiling widely. "Charlie will be worried about you."

"Yeah…" Bella said, smiling shyly at Edward. "I had a good time Ed." Edward stopped a flinch.

"Me too Bella," he replied smoothly. The girl blushed slightly.

"Bye." Edward nodded and Alice and Bella walked away while Jasper and Edward ran off to hunt. For the first time in a while Edward felt good.

"Edward?" Jasper said, as they were making their way home.

"Yes?"

"You seem…" Jasper searched for the word for a bit. "…better. How are you feeling?" Edward smiled a bit more.

"Better than I have in a while. Going out today really helped me. I'm glad Alice dragged me into this." Jasper smiled.

"Well, she is very good at getting what she wants isn't she?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, she is. You must have a lot of trouble with her." Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"'A lot' is putting it lightly." They both laughed. "I'm glad you're alright Edward." Edward smiled at his brother.

"Me too." They walked into the house and for the first in months Edward didn't go up to his room to brood but instead went to his neglected piano and started playing a piece of music he'd written that everyone in the house recognised as the one Jacob had said was his favourite - which evidently was his song.

Alice smiled at the progress. He might've been playing Jacob's song but at least he wasn't curled up in a ball in his room clinging to Jacob's clothing anymore, and that to Alice was progress.

"In time he'll get better," Esmé said. "It'll get easier for him."

"Yes, I suppose so," Alice said, smiling. "I know someday Jacob will come back."

"How can you be sure? You can't see Jacob's future." Rosalie asked. Alice shrugged.

"I just know he'll be back, and I can just feel that it'll be with a bang." Alice sighed and went to sit beside Edward and watched him play the piano gently. _'He'll be fine.'_

**To Be Continued…**

Another chappie… wasn't awesome… I know… and I'm sorry for that. I'll try and make it better in the next one, promise…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. John, George or MichaelHenry

**A/N:** Thank you one and all for your reviews, alerts and favouritising… Yalla AWESOME!

LOL, I 'specially loved the 'Uggg I HATE Bella' review. All I can say is AMEN! Sorry Team Bella but that girl is some other kind of needy.

And I have had a couple of reviews about the whole Bella-Edward situation. I know you probably feel like Edward is just quickly getting over Jacob and being with Bella, but nay dudezZ, it's not like that. Wait for the next chappie to understand what's going on...

Awrighty...

**NOTE2: **Jacob's seven months along…

ooooo time pass

_**Any cellphone text**_

'_**Anything spoken on the phone'**_

"_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

_**Anything handwritten by Jacob**_

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: John, George or Miachel-Henry?**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**John, George or Michael-Henry?**

Jacob was lying on his back in his room. Lennie was lying on his chest, drawing lazy circles on Jacob's large belly. They lay like this everyday after dinner. It was comforting for Jacob. His stomach was slightly bruised from the baby's kicks and having Lennie's warm hand made things just a little bit easier, showing him that he's not alone, that he has support.

Lennie sighed, then shifted slightly so she could look at Jacob and was still able to touch Jacob's large belly. Jacob's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. He barely slept anymore. Every time he'd try to sleep, the baby would start kicking like crazy. The only thing that seemed to stop the kicks was if an icepack was put on Jacob's stomach - a trick the teens had discovered when Jacob had had a pretty bad bruise from the kicking.

"Hey Jake," Lennie said in a small quiet voice. Jacob opened his eyes and looked down at Lennie.

"Yeah?" he replied just as quietly.

"Tell me about this other guy... The other father. You don't have to give me a name, just... tell me about him... And your family and all that kinda stuff." Jacob smiled and nodded. Lennie deserved this, she was Jacob's best friend and after all she and her grandmother had welcomed Jacob with open arms instead of ratting him out to the Volturi and the Council.

"So you wanna know everything?" Lennie nodded.

"I'd like to. But hold on, wanna do something quick." Lennie got up from the bed and rushed to the kitchen. She grabbed two icepacks then went back to Jacob's room. Lennie placed the icepack's on Jacob's stomach and he sighed feeling his body cool down. "Okay, go!" Jacob smiled at her, she always knew what to do.

"Well... um... I lived with my dad in La Push almost all my life. My mom, as you know, died when I was young. My sisters both left because La Push wasn't their thing and it held too many painful memories."

"Aha..."

"I pretty much looked after my dad when my sisters left. I didn't really mind looking after him, dad and I got along very well and things were great between."

"Keep going..."

"Then _he_ came with _his_ family. My dad and the pack didn't like the idea of _him_ and _his_ family moving back. I didn't really know why and I sorta didn't even care why. All I knew was that they were different from other people, a difference that my dad and the pack didn't seem to like, and that they had really weird eyes that actually sorta scared me even though I'd never admit that to them… at all." Lennie laughed.

"Aha..."

"I met _him_ in the woods one night. I'd been taking one of my many midnight walks and 'happened upon _him_'. It's really more like _he_ was waiting for me, which I thought was fricken creepy, creepier then _his_ eyes, and that's saying something. But yeah… _He_ was really amazing and charming…" Jacob rolled his eyes, making Lennie laughed once more. "You know, _he_ was all that lovey-dovey romantic stuff that I don't really like.

"So yeah… From that night we saw each other in secret. We tried to make sure that no one knew of our relationship because it wouldn't be a good thing. We'd meet in the woods almost every night and we'd just spend hours and hours talking about any and everything about ourselves. And every night I'd just feel more and more comfortable around _him_.

"Then came our first year anniversary. I couldn't believe that I'd been able to hide our relationship for a whole entire year. It was crazy but necessary because I had this feeling that my dad and the guys wouldn't understand, wouldn't accept the relationship.

"So anyway, on our first year we decided that we were ready for more and so we had sex for the first time... Well _he_ said we were making love, but yeah... I'm not really a romantic like _he_ was... So yeah... We 'made love', won't go into detail about it, but it was amazing, he was amazing and everything felt right in the world.

"Then I phased for the first time. I was shocked, confused, sorta betrayed by my friends and family and I was actually kinda angry too. All the stuff I'd thought were legends were actually true and no one had even bothered to tell that all stuff was true and that it might happen to me. But what angered me the most was the fact that I had to believe that _he_ and I were enemies. I didn't believe we were. We loved each other and…

"I went to _him_ in the middle of the night and _he_ instantly knew what had happened. It's like, for a complete second I couldn't stand them smell of _him_ and it was actually pretty scary and weird but then something happened and whatever hate I'd felt in that second completely evaporated and it was like our love was much, much stronger than before. But… I don't… I can't explain it...

"Wolves, well at least our kind, have like this mind link thing were we can share each other's thoughts and emotions. I knew that if I phased the pack would hear about my relationship with E… _him _and that would bring a lot of problems. So I did what I thought was right, I avoided _him_ for a whole week, it hurt like crazy and I couldn't stay away.

"I went back to 'our spot', it was a meadow _he_'d found. I went there and as I'd hoped, _he_ was there, waiting for me. The first thing I did when I saw _him_ was kiss _him_ like the world was coming to an end. It felt… it felt amazing. I'd missed _him_ so much. You'd think we'd been away from each other for years, it felt like it. But it felt so good to be with _him_ again, I felt… complete.

"The happy feeling didn't last long because our families had followed us to our secret place and they found out what was happening and they were angry beyond anything. I'd never seen my father that angry… ever. He was usually such a chilled out guy. But that day… it was bad.

"For days my family and _his_ met up and discussed things about our relationship. We were after all breaking one of the biggest Laws and we knew that if it got to the higher ups it wouldn't be good. So our families tried to keep us away from each other. It hurt so much to be away from him. It was like every day I was away, something inside me would die and so in the end we met up at the meadow and we ran away with each other.

"When we finally came back our families just figured they'd let us be. They knew that they couldn't keep us away from each other. They knew that we'd probably just run away again, and this time not come back. So we were let alone, and we were happy and our families were surprisingly very happy for us too.

"On our second year together _his_ family practically forced me to move in with them. I couldn't leave La Push coz I had to help my dad with pretty much everything, so I couldn't leave him. But _his_ family rebuilt my dad's house so dad would be able to move around in it and live relatively comfortably without me; they even hired a maid who'd help around the house.

"So I had no reason to stay anymore and I finally moved in with _him_ and his family. And for a whole two years I lived with them and things were great. Everything was great and stuff. It was going really well. _His_ family and my family were getting on really well and things were looking up for all of us. But then..." Jacob trailed off and sighed.

"But then you got pregnant," Lennie finished.

"Yeah... So I had to go. I really couldn't stay and risk them getting in trouble." Lennie nodded.

"Wasn't it hard? To leave him?"

"It was. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. But I had to do it, I just had to."

"I know... You said that the first time you were separated from him, it was bad right? Don't you feel it now?" Jacob shrugged.

"I think that because I have some part of him I don't feel so much need for him, but I don't know."

"Hmm…" Lennie sighed then looked at the clock on the wall across from the bed and saw that it was just past midnight. "Well Jakey-wakey-bakey, I have to go to bed coz I got work tomorrow and you and I need some serious shuteye time."

"Yeah..." Lennie kissed Jacob's belly then his forehead.

"Night-night my little loves."

"Night Lennie." Lennie walked out the room. Jacob turned to his side and rubbed his hard belly gently, making sure to keep an icepack on his belly so he could get a peaceful sleep. "Night kiddo..." Jacob sighed then shut his eyes, a stray tear rolling down his face from all the memories then he was soon fast asleep…

ooooo

Jacob let out a pain filled groan as the baby kicked. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to control himself from screaming. It was so painful. The pain had gotten worse over the months, and now it was at its worst. Jacob was curled up in bed at the moment, breathing in and out, praying the pain would go away soon. Lynette said it was normal that he was in this much pain when the baby kicked, not only because of the hybrid baby – with the extra strength it had (Vampire and Werewolf fathers) – but also because of the fact that he was male and his body wasn't exactly designed to carry a child.

Jacob breathed in deeply, trying extra hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. Things were getting more and more difficult for him. After a few more minute of being curled up and breathing in and out deeply, the pain finally subsided and Jacob was able to stretch out on the bed, breathing in and out deeply once more then getting up slowly.

Jacob wiped his sweaty face and the tears that had accumulated during the pain. He pulled on a t-shirt and waddled to the kitchen slowly. He was really tried but he was also really hungry.

"Good morning love," Lynette said. Lennie had already gone to work. Jacob had stopped two months ago when his bump had started to show and the pains had gotten worse. "Sit, I'm making you two some breakfast." Jacob sighed and plunked down on the kitchen chair with a sigh. Lynette smiled at him with motherly kindness. "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah… just a little tired." Lynette nodded, placing food in front of Jacob. He instantly started eating the food, grunting as he ate. He always felt hungry! Jacob ate quickly and had finished his food in less than ten minutes. Lynette gave him the same smile Esmé used to give him and the pack when they came over to eat. It was that 'thank goodness I can feed someone' smile.

"Go have a shower then we can go to Cynthia to check on you." Cynthia was Lynette's best friend and lived on the other side of town. Cynthia was also one of the women who had helped during the hybrid births before they became illegal. Cynthia was the one that had all the equipment for this type of pregnancy so that's who Jacob and Lynette went to for a check-up every week.

"Okay," Jacob said. He tried to get up but failed. "Um… Lynette…" Lynette looked at him then giggled.

"Having a hard time there love?"

"A little… yes." Lynette laughed then helped Jacob up. "Thanks." Lynette smiled at him.

"Go on then. But don't rush it; I'm not in a hurry." Jacob nodded then waddled out the kitchen and to the bathroom and had a long – cold – shower and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself on the mirror above the sink. He looked like crap!

His eyes were blood-shot red, like he'd been drinking or something; he had dark purple circles around them, showing that he hadn't slept in a while. His skin was pale as ever and he'd lost a lot of weight (despite all the eating he was doing), weakening him. Even his hair wasn't its usual jet black colour; it was lifeless and pale, almost grey and dry.

Jacob sighed and left the bathroom and went to his room to get dressed. Jacob pulled on his boxers and pants but before he put his shirt on he went to the full length mirror and stared at his stomach. It was big yes, but that's not what he was looking at. What he was looking at were the bruises that littered his belly from the baby's kicks. His stomach was filled with black and blue blotches all over. The weird thing about the blotches was that they didn't hurt when he touched them; they were just there, like nasty decorations.

Jacob touched his belly gently and the baby kicked excitedly at feeling its daddy's hands rubbing its temporary home. The kicks were a little hard and they made Jacob grunt as pain shot through his body. He breathed in and out quickly, trying to make the sharp pain leave, then put on his top with a sigh. He pulled on the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could – which wasn't quick at all – and when he was done getting dressed he went over to the kitchen where Lynette was waiting for him, ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Jacob nodded and the pair left the house and went to Lynette's car and she drove them to the other side of town. They got to Cynthia's house and let themselves in because Cynthia had given them a spare key. They found the woman in her kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Morning," Cynthia said smiling at the two. Jacob smiled at her. He could still remember the first time he'd met her. He'd been a little freaked out because she was just so… vibrant. Cynthia had declared herself the 'life' when it came to her and Lynette; she'd said Lynette was the serious mother type while she was the 'cool, colourful' one. Jacob had gotten used to the lady.

"Good morning Cynthia," Lynette said, smiling at her best friend. "How are you this morning?"

"A-Okay. So… here for another check-up so soon, you had one three days ago."

"Yeah… he's been in a lot more pain these past few days we just came in to see if everything was going alright."

"Oh… You poor thing… You've still got about a month to go haven't you?" Jacob nodded. "Hmm… Well come on downstairs and we'll see what's going on." Cynthia led them down to the basement where the equipment was. "On the bed." Jacob got on the bed and Cynthia got the ultrasound ready. She started the usual check then she stopped and looked at Jacob for a while. "So you said you were not going to tell the other father?"

"Yes," Jacob replied.

"You're going to be a single parent?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you can handle that Jacob? Being a single parent is hard Jacob, it's not something to be taken lightly." Jacob sighed. They'd had this conversation countless times before. He knew where it was headed.

"Cynthia, I'm not telling him about this, nor am I telling you who he is so you can tell him. I don't want him to know."

"But-."

"They are well known people Cynthia. We would never be able to hide a baby from Them." 'Them' being the Council and the Volturi.

"Who exactly is the father of the baby?" Lynette asked. Jacob sighed. He really wished they'd stop asking him about the other father. He honestly didn't want to tell them because he knew that they would most probably contact the other father and that would be a big problem.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to look after the baby on my own."

"Jacob dear-."

"Please don't try and convince me otherwise Lynette. This is what I want." Both women sighed. They'd been trying to convince him to get the other father for months, but he still refused to tell him about the baby or tell the women who the father was and they knew that there really wasn't much they could do. If Jacob didn't want to tell the other father, then they had to respect that.

"Fine."

"Alright," Cynthia said. She continued to do check-ups on Jacob. "Done. Doesn't look too bad at all." Cynthia gave Jacob a towel and he wiped the jell of his belly then he pulled down his top and sat up. Just as Jacob was about to get up; an unbearable pain shot through his entire body making him curl over and groan in pain.

"Jacob?" Lynette said, taking his hand and rubbing his back gently. "Jacob dear, what is it." But Jacob couldn't answer. The pain went through him again, this time he screamed rather than groaned.

"Jake?" Cynthia said with concern. "Jacob?" Jacob let out another scream as the pain surged through his body.

"Hurts," he muttered, tears running down his face as clutched his stomach, almost as if he was trying to keep something from breaking free.

"I need you to try and tell me exactly what it feels like Jake."

"Needles… in veins… hurts… Ow…" Cynthia looked at Lynette.

"But he's still got another month to go, they all went full term, all of them," Lynette said, starting to panic.

"I know Lynette, I know," Cynthia said. Jacob screamed again, curling up, tears running down his faced. "Jacob I need you to relax, you're going into labour."

"H-h-how?" Jacob asked, breathing heavily, trying to keep his breathing as normal as possible. "Not… time… not… yet…"

"Shhh love," Lynette said swiping Jacob's sweaty brow with a cold towel. "It's going to be alright." Jacob let out another scream.

"Shhh Jake, relax," Cynthia said.

"I'll call Lennie and the others," Lynette said, rushing out the room. The others were Lennie and three other women who'd also worked at the hospital before the Law had passed.

"Hurry!" Cynthia got up and took over where Lynette had left off, rubbing soothing circles on Jacob's back, trying to keep the boy as calm as possible. "Shhh… shhh… shhh…" was all she kept saying. Jacob was whimpering and breathing in and out deeply. "It's all going to be, I promise."

"Please…" Jacob begged. "Not time… please… Cynthia, it's not time..."

"Now Jacob, I need you to listen to me. You are going to be fine, so is the baby."

"It's too… soon… please…" Jacob let out another pained scream, clutching his stomach.

"Shhh… Try and relax Jacob, it's going to be alright." Cynthia watched helplessly as Jacob's stomach moved abnormally.

"Please..."

"Shhh..." Twenty minute later Cynthia had gotten Jacob a bit relaxed and had given him a little something for the pain. Lynette, Lennie and the three other women burst into the room and quickly put on some scrubs.

"What's happening now?" Lennie asked, rushing to Jacob's side with a cold towel, dabbing it on his sweaty forehead. He was semi-conscious now.

"He was just a little freaked out because he's a bit early, but he's going to be fine. I gave him something for the pain."

"Oh, okay then."

"Are we performing a caesarean?" Lynette asked. Cynthia nodded.

"It's the only way," one of the other women said. Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Let's get everything ready," she said. The six women rushed around, getting everything that would be needed for the birth.

"Jacob love," Lynette said gently.

"Hmm…" Jacob said drowsily, the anaesthetic showing that it was working.

"Everything is going to be alright love, okay?" Jacob nodded lazily.

"Why so soon?" Lennie asked. "They all went full term right? Why is he different?"

"I don't know Len," Cynthia said. "But I'm sure when we find out it'll be something amazing and unexpected... Even unexplainable." Lennie nodded. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

ooooo

Five agonisingly slow hours and twenty-seven minutes later, Jacob gave birth to a healthy little boy. He was the most beautiful thing the six women had ever seen. The little boy had beautiful copper-black hair and bright green-brown eyes, the little boys' facial features belonged to someone else while the skin tone was that of Jacob's. The woman could tell he was going to be quiet powerful judging from his cries.

Lynette had gone to the other side of the room and was cleaning the little boy up. Jacob was still drugged by the anaesthetic though he wasn't completely unconscious. Lennie was busy trying to make Jacob as comfortable as possible while Cynthia and the three other women checked if everything was good.

"Jake?" Lennie said, taking the semi-conscious boy's hand gently.

"Hmm…?" Jacob replied tiredly.

"Are you in okay?" Jacob nodded half-heartedly. "Promise?"

"Mm…"

"Okay." Lennie went to her grandmother. "Hey Grams?"

"Yes love?" Lynette said, wrapping a yellow blanket around the little sleeping boy.

"Since the baby's a half-breed… what is it going to… eat?"

"Well… from what I gathered when I worked at the hospital, the _hybrid_," Lynette stressed the word, because she found the term half-breed a little insulting, "was usually given baby formula and it didn't harm them in any way."

"Oh…" Lennie nodded. "So I'll go shopping for baby clothes and food and stuff." Lynette nodded, bouncing gently to shush the baby even though it was already asleep.

"Alright love. Take the credit card in my bag in Cynthia's room." Lennie nodded.

"Okay." She took her scrubs off. "Later gang," she said as she walked out the room. Cynthia did the finish touches on Jacob then got up and went to were Lynette was standing with the baby. The other three women were upstairs having tea but they would come down soon to make sure everything was alright.

"He did well," Cynthia said, as they both looked over to a now sleeping Jacob.

"He did. I was worried when he was losing all that blood." Cynthia nodded.

"Yes… it was unusual the amount of blood he was losing. But he seems fine." There was silence between the women. "Do you think that the reason he has for not telling the other father is true? That they are too well known to be able to hide a baby?" Lynette shrugged.

"I don't know Cynthia. But I'm sure he didn't run away because of abuse. There's an armlet he was looking at last month, but he keeps it hidden. I think that it might have answers."

"Should I call Lennie and ask her to look for it?" Lynette was thoughtful for a moment.

"No. Let's not lose his trust. He needs us now more than ever." Cynthia nodded.

"First few months are always hard. His body will be weak till it is back to normal." Lynette nodded.

"Yes, I remember." They were hoping that Jacob would survive, they were praying. If Jacob got through this he'd be the first male to survive a hybrid pregnancy.

"He's a strong one. He'll be better in a few months." Lynette nodded again; then looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"He looks so familiar yet I don't know where I've seen this face before."

"I know what you mean. It's like I see it everywhere, every day."

"Exactly." Both women sighed.

"Do you think he was involved in an affair? That the vampire was married and he had to hide."

"No, he doesn't seem the type that would do something like that, too good at heart. And they'd never be able to hide an affair unless the wife… or husband was human."

"Hmm… But he'll have to tell us eventually right?" Lynette shrugged.

"Maybe. Well anyway, we should probably wake him and see if he's good so I can get them home to rest properly."

"Yes, we should do that." Lynette put the baby in a crib that was in the basement and walked over to Jacob to wake him. The three other women walked into the room too.

"How is he," the first one asked.

"Going to check." Cynthia was about to remove all the wires connected to Jacob when a beeping began. It slowly started increasing and Jacob began whimpering and squirming.

"What's going on?" Cynthia looked at all the machines beeping.

"Dammit," Cynthia cursed. "This shouldn't be happening!" The five women rushed around the room, trying to get Jacob to calm down and do whatever they could to help him survive.

"Why now? He seemed fine just moments ago. He was going to live," Lynette said in a tear filled voice.

"I don't know." They continued to rush around, trying to help Jacob any way they could.

"Wait! Something's happening to his stomach," another woman said. They all stopped moving and saw that the bruising on Jacob's belly was healing.

"His body… It's… it's healing itself…"

"Why is it happening so fast?"

"I don't know." They all stopped moving and watched as the body repaired itself right before their eyes. And within ten minutes Jacob's stomach had no bruising at all and his skin was back to its usual healthy russet colour, even his hair was back to its bouncy and healthy jet black.

"This is so strange," Lynette said in wonder. "It usually takes months for them to heal, if they heal at all." Cynthia nodded.

"There's something different about him, something strange and amazing."

"I know…" The women stood away and watched in awe as Jacob's body continued to heal itself much faster than any other body that'd gone through this had.

"Amazing!"

ooooo

When Jacob finally came around he realised that he was back in his room at Lynette's house. Jacob could feel his body and the strange thing was that absolutely nothing hurt. It was almost as if he'd never been in pain at all. Though he was happy that the pain was gone, he was also a bit down, he felt empty, like he was missing smoothing important. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks.

Jacob sat up quickly; touching his now flat and apparently bruise-less stomach. He looked around in blind panic only to relax when he saw Lennie who was sitting on a rocking chair with a bundle in her arms. She was saying sweet little nothings to the little bundle in her hands. She heard shuffling on the bed then looked up and saw that Jacob was awake.

"Well hello there sleeping wolfy," she said cheerfully, getting up and walking toward Jacob.

"Is it mine?" Jacob asked, already stretching out for the bundle in Lennie's hands.

"Yep, he's yours." She handed the little boy to his father. Jacob looked down at the little face and he smiled to himself.

"Has his papa's face shape and a bit of his eye and hair colour."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool stuff. So like the baby's like three days old and still nameless, we're kinda getting tired of calling him 'baby'. He'll end up thinking it's his real name."

"Three days?" Jacob was more than surprised to hear this info. He hadn't thought he'd been out _that_ long.

"Yeah… You were really out of it. Understandable though, your body was recuperating, now you're almost back to normal." Jacob nodded. He'd survived the birth!

"What time is it?"

"It's three, why?"

"Nothing."

"So… what are you going to name him?" Jacob didn't even think about it, he already knew what he was going to name his son.

"Michael-Henry." Lennie recognised that name from somewhere, but she didn't quiet remember where.

"Come again?" Jacob chuckled.

"_He_ like that name for a boy, it's better than his first choice… John-George or some shit like that." Lennie laughed.

"Wow… this guy really is from _them_ days." Jacob chuckled.

"I know. It didn't really take much convincing. I just told him that that name wasn't even sexy on my great grandfather and he figured Michael-Henry was better, and I agreed."

"Wow… So anyway Monsieur Jacob, you and little Monsieur Michael-Henry need to eat now."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"It just wouldn't be you. So tell me wolf boy, how exactly did your body heal so fast? Grams and Cynthia have been talking about since they got you here." Jacob shrugged.

"I… I don't know."

"Hopeless as usual. Anyway, let me get little mister there and give him to Grams then I'll go make you something to eat."

"Can I… can I feed him myself?"

"Sure you can li'l' puppy… just don't choke the poor thing." Lennie passed him a bottle and he positioned his son properly and started feeding him. "Hah… I'm impressed. Where'd you learn that move?"

"My… um… Alpha's wife had a baby; I was godfather, so I kinda had to learn."

"Ah… I see, I see. Anyway… I'll go make you something."

"Okay…" Lennie gave both Michael-Henry and Jacob a kiss on the forehead then walked out of the room to the kitchen. She instantly pulled out her cellphone and went onto the internet.

"Lennie," Lynette said.

"Jake's awake, he's feeding 'Michael-Henry'."

"Michael-Henry?"

"Beats John-George by a mile, right?"

"I suppose… What are you doing?"

"I know there's someone that wanted to name their child Michael-Henry and I'm pretty sure it was one of the celebs." Even though Lennie was a teen, she wasn't really much of a trend follower; she much preferred 'real things and real people' who made her 'gain brain cells not lose them'.

"Oh?" Lennie went on Google and typed out: _**Who wanted to name their child **__**John-George/Michael-Henry**__**?**_

Lennie put her phone down and began taking things out the fridge and cupboards to make Jacob's lunch. She was so absorbed in being 'Grand-Master Chef' that she forgot that she'd been Google-ing something. When Lennie was done making the lunch she carried the overflowing tray to Jacob's room. She opened the door to find the bed empty. She walked inside and saw that Jacob was at the changing station, busy changing Michael's diaper.

"Aw… is daddy changing witow baby's diaper?" Lennie said, making her voice all goo-goo gah-gah and placing the tray of food on the table in Jake's room. Jacob rolled his eyes. He dressed Michael then handed him over to Lennie while he went and started attacking the food. "Good to know your appetites back. I hated not seeing you eat."

"Yeah…" Jacob said, shoving a whole cupcake into his mouth.

"Such an animal! Isn't daddy an animal Mikey? Yes he is, yes he is." Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"Stop trying to stoop my son down to your level of stupidity Lennie." Lennie glared at Jacob and he chuckled.

"Dog's got jokes?" Jacob laughed.

"Eh? What can I say?" He quickly finished the food on the tray they pushed it away.

"Full?"

"Not even close to just enough." Lennie rolled her eyes.

"Shame on you! Eating like a pig!"

"I've got a naturally large appetite, I can't help it." Lennie laughed.

"Sure… pig! I'll go get you more."

"I'm coming with."

"Sure Jacob, whatever makes you happy."

"Giving me my baby back would make me happy."

"Oh… mama-bear!"

"Excuse me?" Lennie burst out laughing.

"Nothing Jacob, absolutely nothing." Lennie passed Michael to his daddy and they both went to the kitchen.

"Afternoon Jacob," Lynette said, smiling at the wolf.

"Afternoon Lynette, Cynthia."

"Look at you all out and about," Cynthia said smiling.

"Yeah…" Jacob said smiling too. He still couldn't quiet believe he'd actually survived a hybrid pregnancy, and he hadn't even gone full term.

"Let's see him then," Lynette said. Jacob handed Michael to Lynette and he sat down on a chair and started playing with the teaspoon in front of him. Lennie walked over to the stove and remember her cellphone. She walked over to it and picked it up. She stared at the first article then clicked on it and began reading.

_**Edward Cullen, oldest adopted child of the world renowned vampire doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and the beautiful Esmé Cullen, was recently interview about his recent decision of joining his father's profession…**_

Lennie rolled her eyes and skimmed down the passage till she got to a link where the part about the baby naming was (so many people had demanded to watch it and so it'd finally been put up).

'_**Lorain, from Tweeted Daily,' **_a ditsy female reporter said._** 'So Mister Cullen, if you decided to adopt a little baby boy or girl, what would you name him or her?'**_ Lynette and Cynthia looked up at Lennie then rolled their eyes mouthing 'teenagers' to each other.

'_**Well Lorain,'**_ Edward Cullen's sweet as honey voice said._** 'For many years I dreamt that if I had a daughter I'd name her **__**Clara-Marie and if I had a son I'd name him John or George or maybe even John-George, but a certain young wolf told me ever so kindly **__**that that name wouldn't even be sexy on his great-grandfather.'**_ The reporters laughed. _**'So I pondered it for a while and finally decided that I'd name my **__**son Michael-Henry**__**. It's a beautiful name and it still sticks to my time… sorry, I read you're thought again.'**_ The reporters laughed once more.

Lennie shut her phone and looked up at Jacob who was looking down like a child who'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. Lennie looked at the other two women, not sure what to say.

"Jake-."

"Can we not?" Jacob said. "I don't really want to talk about this."

"Okay…" Lennie put her cellphone down then began making Jacob's lunch again. None of them said a thing the whole time and the only thing Jacob could think, the only thing his mind was screaming at him: 'THEY KNOW!'

ooooo

In the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping, Jacob packed all of his and Michael's things into a second hand truck he'd bought and fixed up two months previous. He knew that if he stayed at some point the women would try and contact the Cullen's, which was a dangerous game to play, he couldn't let that happen. So he did what he thought was best, run.

When everything was packed in the truck Jacob went back up and wrote a note for Lennie and Lynette.

_**Dear Lennie and Lynette**_

_**I just wanted to thank you two for the kindness you showed me when I had no one to look to. I am grateful to having met you and been part of your family. Thank you for everything you've done for me these past five months. I'm sorry that I left like this, but it had to be done. I have over stayed my time here and it is time for me and Michael to move on to other things and other places. Please don't think this had anything to do with you because it didn't. It was all me. Thank you for everything, please also thank Cynthia and the others for me. I know you could've easily gotten the Council to come and collect me and get rid of me, but you didn't, and I will forever be grateful for that. Again, I thank you and am sorry. I will always remember you…**_

_**-Jacob**_

Jacob sighed then pinned the note on the fridge with a magnet then walked out the house and went to the car. He turned on the engine then drove off.

"Well… it was fun while it lasted kiddo," he said to his son, who was looking at him almost as if he was asking what he was doing. "But now they know who your papa is so we have to leave. But don't worry kiddo; we'll be fine, I promise. I made it last time right? We can make it now… I promise we'll be fine…" And with that, Jacob drove off with his son...

**To Be Continued…**

So yeah… interesting… that sorta took an unexpected turn, but what the hey? ShizZ like that always happens to me right?

And you know when Jacob was telling his story; I'm hoping it sounded a bit off-ish, like he wasn't really telling the story properly. There's a reason for that. The reason is: Jacob is quiet far along, meaning that he's more tired and worn out, so holding up a conversation is kinda tiring so he speaks in that tired… slow… way…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	7. Desperation, Hate, Doing the Unthinkable

**A/N:** Soooo... This chapter is inspired by the words: 'Desperation can cause people to do the unimaginable, the unthinkable, and the impossible'. So when you're done reading this chapter, please don't come for me with pitch forks and torches, just remember the quote/saying that's above.

**NOTE2: **This is four years after Jacob left, though I will briefly talk about the years before… but it'll be brief…

Charlie and Renée never got divorced; they are expecting another child soon.

-?- change 3rd person POV

'_**Anyone on the other end of the line'**_

**BTW:** Bella is twenty-one here…

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Desperation, Hate and Doing the Unthinkable**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Desperation, Hate and Doing the Unthinkable**

**Two Years Ago**

Billy was interrupted by a loud knocking at his door. It was about three in the morning and there was a bad storm. Katherine - a maid the Cullen's had hired when they'd begged Jacob to move in with them - answered the door.

"Billy," she called almost as if she was frightened and shocked. Billy got himself on his wheelchair and rolled out his room and to the living room. He sighed when he saw what had woken them.

"Edward," Billy said with a sigh. The vampire was sopping wet and for a vampire he looked like crap. "What are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"I came for Jacob's clothes," Edward replied simply.

"For what?"

"I need them."

"For what Edward?"

"I just need them Billy! Please!" Billy sighed.

"Edward..."

"Please! I'll buy them from you, just please..."

"Edward, you don't need Jacob's clothes."

"I need them Billy. I... I can't do this anymore." Edward collapsed to his knees on the ground. Billy sighed and rolled to the collapsed boy. He touched the vampire's shoulder gently. "Billy, I try... I try to live on. I've been looking for him since he left... and still I have nothing. I... I miss him so much it hurts. I try to live on Billy, I really do. But I can't. Not when it hurts so much."

"There is a reason why he left us Edward."

"I know. But... I can't help thinking that he got tired of me, that... that he wasn't happy with me. What if he didn't love me anymore?"

"He loved you Edward; that much I know. Why he left, I might never."

"I don't want to believe that he's gone."

"He's not gone, he just left."

"But why? Was it something I did, something I said? What could've made him leave me?"

"Many things Edward. No one knows."

"I have to find him Billy; I need to know why he left. I need to... I need to know if he ever really loved me."

"Of course he did Edward," Katherine replied. "Everyone could see it. I know for certain that my friends that met you two wish they had a relationship half as good as yours. I know that he loved you."

"Then why did he leave? If he loved me so much why did he go? Why did he leave me?" Katherine shrugged.

"I can't answer that Edward. You won't get any answers unless to get off your ass and actually try looking for him harder. Like I always say, 'the mountain didn't go to Moses, Moses went to the mountain'. Moping isn't going to bring Jacob back."

"But where else can I look?"

"Any and everywhere. If you truly love him you will look till the ends of the earth for him. Don't waste time moping. Find him if he means that much to you. Prove to him that you truly love and you would do anything to have him back. Don't spend the rest of eternity wishing you knew why he left or wishing you'd gone after him, just do it. Do it because you love him."

Edward was quiet for a moment. He breathed in deeply then got up. He looked from Billy to Katherine then back to Billy.

"Can I at least have a shirt or something? I'll pay for it if I have to, just something, anything," he asked. Billy nodded.

"In his room," Billy said. Edward nodded then went to Jacob's room. Instead of grabbing just a shirt, Edward took anything that had a hint of Jacob's scent. He walked back to the living room and pulled out some cash. "Don't pay for them. You need them more than I do."

"Thank you Billy." Edward nodded then walked out of the house and put the clothes in his car then he got in a drove home.

ooooo

The family watched in awe as Edward walked into the house with clothes that smelt quite a lot like Jacob. No one was sure where or how Edward had gotten the clothes but they all were interested.

Alice had tried a number of different ways to cheer Edward up, setting up a few dates with Bella Swan, but after a while even those didn't help. Edward just could not get over the fact that Jacob had left him without a single word.

The family watched Edward as he slowly climbed down the stairs to go to his piano to play something - probably Jacob's song. Edward was currently holding a dark shirt that had Jacob's scent.

"Edward..." Alice said gently, as Edward made his way to the piano.

"What Alice?" Edward replied. All he wanted to do was play something that would calm him. Something that had been composed years ago for a special wolf that left without a word.

"What are you doing with your life?"

"And where did you get the clothes?" Rosalie asked.

"Does it matter?" Edward replied, sighing and sitting at the piano.

"Ah... yes."

"It shouldn't bother you really. He wasn't yours."

"Well it does. And FYI Edward, he doesn't have to be ours for us to care!" Edward shrugged then began to play lazily. "Where did you get those clothes from?"

"Billy might or might not have sold them to me."

"You bought them? He actually sold them?"

"I might or might not have broken down again."

"You're psychotic." Edward sighed and stopped playing. He turned and looked at his family, wanting so badly to shout at them to stop with the concerns but letting it go with a sigh.

"What?"

"We'll help you look for him Edward, but you honestly can't do this to yourself," Alice said. "You can't keep on like this. It isn't healthy, even for a vampire. We know he left, we know it hurts, but really... You can't do this. We'll look for him okay? We'll try and find him. Just don't do this to yourself, please." Edward sighed.

"I'm just gathering some stuff Alice."

"You're gathering _his_ stuff."

"It's stuff nonetheless." Alice sighed knowing she couldn't argue. Edward nodded at his family then continued to play Jacob's song and this time he played it properly, trying to drown out his family's worried thoughts.

"One of these days he's going to do something crazy," Rosalie muttered with a sigh.

ooooo

**Present Time**

Edward looked up at the girl 'hopefully'. Bella was smiling widely, unshed tears in her eyes. They were at the bench were they'd sat for their first 'friendly' date.

"Yes," she said finally. "Yes Edward, I will marry you!" Edward slid the ring onto Bella's finger and stood up and kissed her. People all around them where cheering loudly. Bella started blushing, she hadn't even realised they had an audience.

"Come on love, let's go tell our parents," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and leading them back to his beloved Volvo. Edward started the car and drove towards home.

When you looked at Edward, you'd thing: 'finally, he's okay, he's excepting what is', but then if you really looked at him, really took the time to analyse him, you'd see that no, he was not okay, no, he was not excepting anything and yes, he was dying inside because he still couldn't find the one person who'd stolen his heart.

Edward had been searching for Jacob ever since the wolf left. He'd searched everywhere where he though Jacob might be, and everywhere he thought the wolf might never set foot. If he knew his wolf well enough, he knew Jacob would probably go to a place where he wouldn't usually go to.

Even now, Edward hadn't stopped looking. But his looking and not finding had forced him into doing something(s) he never would've considered: 1) getting married to anyone but Jacob, 2) marrying a girl and 3) faking love and happiness, which was unfair on everyone.

Edward was ashamed of himself; he was ashamed on what he was doing. He wished he could change things, but he really couldn't, not if he wanted his love back somehow. The one thing he was truly ashamed of himself for and it sometimes made him just want to just end things with Bella because he was being unfair to her was: If Jacob ever came back, and still loved Edward as much as he had, or more, Edward would leave Bella and go back to Jacob without second thought about it.

Edward hated himself for that, he hated that he was drawing Bella in knowing fully well that he might break her heart. He didn't want to think about that though, he just wanted to live the present and leave the future for Alice to see.

Edward knew that most of the reason why he even decided to ask Bella to marry him was that he hoped that wherever Jacob was he'd see an article in the newpapers or magazines and he'd come back, come back and stopped Edward from doing this; tell him he still loved him and that he wanted him back and that Edward doesn't need to marry Bella.

But honestly, that was only a dream that might never come true. As much as Edward hated to think about it, Jacob could be out there with some other guy, living a happy and normal life. But Edward's stubborn mind refused to believe that Jacob had moved on. He wanted to believe that Jacob was out there and as miserable and lonely, as Edward was.

Edward looked over to Bella and saw her smiling down at the engagement ring that he'd given her. It was and elegant thing that had belonged to his biological mother. Elizabeth had worn that ring every day with pride and devoted love, even if her husband was a nut. Edward had always admired his mother's strength.

Edward wondered what his mother would have thought about his actions at the moment. Would she be disappointed in him or would she understand why he'd done this, why he had to, need to, do this. Probably the former. She'd probably tell him she'd raised him better than that and that he should really consider what he was doing. But Edward really had to do this, it was a necessity!

"Hey Ed?" Edward flinched slightly at the nickname. Only one person was allowed to call him that, but that person was long gone, four years now, and they probably weren't coming back.

"Yes love?" Edward said, smiling at his fiancée.

"What were you planning on doing about reporters and stuff? With our social statuses they'll want to know." Edward sighed. He'd thought about that too. With him being one of the only two vampire doctors on the planet – the other being his father, Carlisle Cullen – and Bella being an up and coming model/author, the press was going to want to know about this. But then again, they were pretty much the main people for Edward's little sick and twisted plan right? He needed them if his plan was going to work right? Right!

"I don't know. I want our families to know first before the press does. But considering where I asked you to marry me, people have probably already scent in pictures to the press." Bella nodded.

"Yeah… it's going to be hard to avoid them now. They'll want to know when you decided to propose, when the wedding is, if I want children, not to mention you'll still have to go to the Volturi and ask permission to change me." Edward was surprised by the last statement but he hid it fast. He'd completely forgotten about them.

"Yes… I almost forgot about that." He made it sound like a joke, but it really wasn't.

"Ed!" Bella faked shock. They both laughed, well Bella laughed, Edward tried not to choke on his own venom. Edward pulled out his cellphone and called Alice.

"_**Munchkins,"**_ she replied. Edward rolled his eyes. The nickname was ridiculous, but that didn't stop Alice from calling him it.

"Could you please get Charlie and Renée at home?"

"_**What for?"**_

"Please and thank you." Edward hung up and switched off his phone. "Please switch your cellphone off?" he said to Bella.

"Why?" Bella cellphone started ringing.

"Don't answer it, just switch it off."

"But it's Alice."

"I know." Bella nodded and did as she was told. The pair finally got to Edward's house and Edward stopped the car and got out, rushing to Bella's side to open her door.

"Always the gentleman," she teased. Edward smiled and took her hand then led her to the house. He could clearly hear Renée speaking loudly and quiet enthusiastically. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward chuckled. They walked into the living room and found their families all present in the living room.

"Munchkins!" Alice said, rushing to Edward and throwing herself at him.

"What Alice?" she tapped her head quickly so Edward listened in.

'_**Did you know that Rosalie hired a Detective to track down Wolfie?'**_ Edward shook his head. He'd suspected that Rosalie was doing her own searching and now it was proven that his suspicions were correct. _**'Well she did.'**_ Alice pulled away and turned to Bella. She was about to say something then stopped. "OHMYGOSH!"

"What?" Bella said, shock written all over her face. "What is it? Alice what?"

"You asked her to marry you? Munchkins!" Renée got up – with the help of her husband since she was very pregnant at the moment – and rushed to her daughter. She grabbed Bella's left hand then squealed excitedly.

"Oh baby!" she said, calling Charlie over. "Come see the beautiful ring." Charlie sighed and got up and walked over to a squealing Renée even though he didn't want to, but he seriously didn't want to piss off a pregnant lady any time soon.

"It's beautiful," he said, smiling. "Congratulations."

"Charlie, did you know about this?"

"Well… Edward might or might not have come to me and asked."

"And you didn't tell me?" She sounded hurt.

"You would've ruined the surprised Renée."

"True… I know I can't keep secrets. Ah well, congratulations you two." She hugged them both.

Everyone was congratulating the pair, well, all but one. Rosalie was standing in a corner, scowling fiercely. Edward saw this and slipped away and to his blonde sister.

"Rosalie?" he said awkwardly.

"Seriously Edward? Her?" she said, sounding as angry as she looked. Edward sighed.

"If not her then who?"

"What about Jake?"

"He's gone Rose; we can't keep hoping he'll come back. He might never come back." Edward fought the urge to curl up and sob tearlessly. He had to be strong; he had to be strong if he wanted his plans to work.

"You don't know that." Edward sighed. "I hired a detective."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. He's the love of your life, not her."

"Rosalie, I love Bella, she makes me happy." LIES! Was what Edward's mind shouted at that statement?

"So do puppies and playing music."

"Rosalie, please. Bella… she makes things better for me. I love her. Just be happy for us. Don't..."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie said loudly. Everyone fell quiet and they all turned to see what was going on.

"Rose," Edward warned.

"No! I'm not going to be happy about this. I'm not going let some stupid ditzy, money-hungry **whore** come in here and think she can replace the love of your life. I can't believe you'd even consider marrying the same girl who couldn't even stand the sight of Jacob just because you liked him and not her!"

"Rose!"

"NO! Screw Bella and her fake angelic ways. I'm going to find Jacob and when I do I won't even tell you because you won't deserve to know where he is… Stay here with your precious Bella, it's not like she'll do anything for me." Rosalie spat then ran out the house – via the back door – and into the woods.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, processing what'd just happened. They'd expect some kind of angry outburst from her, but... Whow! Emmett cleared his throat and shuffled about awkward.

"Well…" he said. "Um… I'll go look for her." Emmett rushed out the house before anyone could say anything. Bella started crying then.

"Bells," Alice said, wrapping his arms around Bella. "Forget what Rosie said, she's just… she's like that with everyone."

"She hates me," Bella wept.

"She doesn't hate you, it's just… it's hard for her to let go, it's not your fault." Edward sighed then walked to Bella.

"Don't listen to Rose love," he said. "She's just surprised."

"You sure?"

"Yeas, I'm sure."

"Okay…" Bella said in a small voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Edward kissed Bella gently... even though he didn't mean any of it.

-?-

Rosalie ripped off another tree, screaming angrily as she threw it across the forest floor. She was beyond pissed. How dare Edward? Could he seriously be planning on marrying that...?

"Stupid Isabella Swan! Dumb stupid bitch! Stupid Alice for getting Bella! Stupid Edward for liking Bella! Stupid dumb dog Jacob for leaving!" Another tree was pulled off and thrown.

"Deforestation is bad for the environment." Rosalie turned around and glared at her husband.

"What do you want asshole?"

"Oh come on Rosa, don't be like that." He was the only one that called her that, the only one permitted to call her that well him and the lost wolf boy.

"Fuck off Emmett, why don't you go back to precious Bella and leave me alone."

"Rosa-."

"Edward is such an idiot! I know he's not over Jacob. Sure he can fake it with everyone, fake that he's happy with that… that thing! But I know he's not, I know that deep down he misses Jacob and that he's just waiting for Jacob to come back. But he won't get Jacob if he's married to that dumb human!"

"Come on Rosa, aren't you being a little unfair?"

"Unfair?"

"Yes. It's been four year babe, he can't be gloomy forever."

"So are you telling me that if I left you you'd move on in four years?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It sure sounds like it is what you're saying." Emmett sighed.

"Let him be happy Rosa. He was alone for so many years, then Jake came along and it was good, but Jake's gone now, let him be with Bella."

"He'll have to go to the Volturi Emmett. Think! Aro will want to see 'how his life's been'; he'll see that Edward had a sexual relationship with Jacob… a wolf! Think Emmett, think!" Emmett was quiet for a while.

"Oh."

"Exactly! That stupid bitch is going to get us all killed!"

"Well I mean… if you'd put it that way…"

"I still hate her. I still meant what I said."

"Right… Come on."

"I'm not apologising to her."

"I know that. It just wouldn't be you if you did." Rosalie smiled at her mate.

"I love you bear."

"I love you too princess." Rosalie kissed her husband and mate deeply.

"Come on, I'm not done glaring at Bella." Emmett laughed.

"And I'm not done flirting." Rosalie stopped walking. "I'm kidding Rosa. But honestly, you're like on a league of your own, it's hard to reach." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up goof-ball," she said smiling. They walked back into the house. The Swans were still there. Rosalie sighed and stood back at her spot.

"Rosalie," Esmé said in her you-should-apologise voice.

"I'm not apologising," Rosalie said crossing her arms over her chest. Esmé sighed and sat down beside Bella. "Look, I don't care what you guys want or do, but a) I'm not coming to the wedding, so Alice don't bother getting me a dress, and b) I'm not going to act like I like Bella, because I don't and I'm not going to… ever. And finally c) I wasn't kidding when I said that I wouldn't tell anyone when I find Jacob. Anyone got any questions." Emmett put his hand up. Rosalie rolled her eyes, expected. "What goof-ball?"

"So if I go to the wedding does mean no sex for a month?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No goof-ball." Emmett sighed relieved and smiled. "It means no sex... ever."

"What?"

"You're being unfair Rosie," Alice said.

"And you're all being unfair to Jacob. We don't even know why he left."

"And might never," Edward said. Rosalie shrugged.

"Whatever. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room working on my I hate boyfriend stealers speech." Rosalie didn't even wait for anyone to say anything. She just went upstairs and shut herself in her room.

"We should go," Renée said. "It's been a long day and baby's getting restless."

"I am sorry about Rosalie's behaviour," Esmé said.

"Oh, that's okay. It must be hard for her to let go." Esmé nodded.

"Thank you for understanding." Renée smiled.

"Bye-bye then." She, Charlie and Bella left. Finally the Cullen's were left alone and that's when Edward exploded.

"I don't believe her!" he shouted. "How dare she say all that stuff? As if I don't care about Jacob!"

"Of course you don't," Rosalie shouted, coming down the stairs. "Otherwise you wouldn't be marrying Isabella Swan!"

"I love Jacob, Rosalie! You have absolutely no right to say that I don't. I still care about him but I can't sit here all my life and mope, I have to move on." Though he was probably doing the complete opposite.

"After four years? That's barely anything. You spent more than a hundred years alone. Then you find the one person that makes you happy and they leave and in four years you replace them? Ha! Call that love!"

"Why won't you just let me be happy?"

"Because I know you're not happy. I know that you're only doing this to fill some void. But Edward, Jacob is still out there, he's alive. We'll find him."

"It's been too long."

"It's been four years, not forty or four hundred, four! We could still find him, we'll still find him. I know it. I know there's a reason why he left, and I know that it's big and it'll probably change our lives forever, but… We can't stop looking, we can't give up." Edward sighed.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"We can't all live in a fairy-tale Edward. And there are so many other guys that she could be with. It doesn't have to be you." Rosalie's cellphone started ringing. She pulled it out of her jeans and answered it. "Hello?"

'_**Misses Cullen-Hale?'**_ a man said at the other end.

"Yes?"

'_**Ma'am this is Detective Johnny Homebridge, you hired me to look for a Mister Jacob Black.'**_ The rest of the family looked up at the mention of Jacob's name.

"Yes?"

'_**Ma'am I found something…'**_

"Oh?" Everyone paid even more attention then.

'_**It appears Mister Black lived in a small town called Appleton just outside Montana for eight months,'**_ the family exchanged looks all with the same thought, he was so close…_** "…but then he disappeared in the middle of the night and only left the people with a note.'**_

"And when was this?"

'_**Ah… about **__**four**__** years ago.'**_ Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?"

'_**He called the family a year later saying he was alright.'**_

"Do they know where he was calling from?" Alice asked.

'_**Somewhere in Colorado, but when they tried to call back they found it was a public phone.'**_

"Do you think he moved?"

'_**I'm not sure ma'am, I'm still looking.'**_

"Oh… Alright, thank you Detective," Rosalie said.

'_**No problem Misses Cullen-Hale. Have yourself a good day.'**_

"You too." Rosalie hung up and sighed. "He could've moved right? It was three years ago."

"Yeah," Alice said. "He could be anywhere in America."

"We should also start looking again," Jasper said. "Maybe he's closer than we think." Rosalie nodded then turned to Edward who was just standing there, still as a statue.

"Edward?" she said. "Are you okay?"

"He's… I…" he tried but didn't know what to say.

"Yeah… he's still somewhere out there. I just wish I could find him soon." Rosalie sighed then walked upstairs. Edward walked to his piano and began playing Jacob's song again. The rest of the family disappeared, everyone moving to go do something different around the house as they all processed the fact that Jacob was still out there, somewhere…

_**'Desperation can cause people to do the unimaginable, the unthinkable, and the impossible...'**_

**To Be Continued…**

So there you have it… I'm thinking that maybe next chapter, or the chapter after the Cullen's finally find Jacob… What'd you say? I say YAY!

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	8. Fatherhood with Discoveries

**A/N:**Okay, please don't kill me. They won't find Jake yet, but have no fear; they'll find him soon, soon... No shoot me please, iz mindz folt... she not wanting me to let them find Jack-ob!

**NOTE2:** For this chapter I'm going to start from the time Jacob left in the middle of the night and work from there. I'll skim through the first couple of years then put a ".,.,.,.," which means that I'm going to start talking about the presence (in past tense). I know it's probably confusing but it'll be better now, things will flow more smoothly… I hope…

I'm also going to make up another town because I'm like clueless about towns, I don't even know how to get around in my own hometown (and I've lived there pretty much all my life *insert sheepish smile here*) so I think it's going to be easier if I just make up my own town so I can make up things as I go along… I'm sorry if it irritates you *flower*(whichever one you like)

**Anything written in an article**

'**Anything written by hand'**

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Fatherhood with Discoveries**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Fatherhood with Discoveries**

Jacob hated leaving. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to do it. He had no other option but to leave. It was unfair for Michael, but Jacob had to do it. He knew that if he stayed with Lynette and Lennie, one of them would eventually try and contact the Cullen's and things would probably go downhill from there.

Jacob hated that he had to run, he didn't like running from his problems, he liked to face them head on, but he knew that if he did that he'd most likely end up getting many innocent people killed, he just couldn't do it; he couldn't be responsible for so many deaths.

Jacob sighed as he continued to drive; his first stop was in Montana. He needed to fill up and get some proper rest because it was the middle of the night and he needed a proper place for Mikey. Jacob filled up the tank then drove to a motel where he got a room and got himself and Mikey set for the night. He'd lay Mikey down on his stomach his face to the side, putting a pillow on one side of his small body and him lying down on the other side. Jacob fell right to sleep because he was exhausted.

The next morning Jacob had gotten his stuff together and had continued his journey. For a whole week* Jacob drove, stopping here and there to refill and get some sleep and something to eat. By the second week Mikey had been agitated by all the travelling and was would get grouchy and start crying all the time and Jacob would be forced to make a stop so he could get his son more comfortable.

When Jacob reached Colorado he'd found a little apartment and he'd lived there for a whole year. While there, Jacob had decided to call Lynette and Lennie to let them know he was alright and apologise to them for leaving. Both women were upset by the fact that he left them like that, and he explained to them why he left. They were hurt that he didn't trust them enough but they didn't blaim him, they knew that what he'd been afraid of was something that was going to happen sooner or later.

After the phone call Jacob had felt a little better. He decided that it was best to move again. He had this feeling that someone was trying to track him down and he could not afford being found. So Jacob was on the move again.

Finally, after a week and a half of driving and stopping and driving, Jacob finally reached his destination, Henderson, Florida a small town just outside Jacksonville. Henderson was a bit bigger then Appleton had been. Henderson was equipped with a university, a high school, a primary school, quite a lot of good apartments and houses and had lots of shops and other places for both entertainment and convenience.

Jacob knew that even though he was here the Cullen's could still find him, but there was less chance of that happening considering that vampires didn't commonly live in sunny areas, they usually lived in places like Washington and Maine, places that didn't have sun too often.

Jacob had thought ahead and had called the only real-estate agent in Henderson and had gotten himself a small comfortable double story house that he could afford. When he got to Henderson he drove to his new home.

In four months Jacob had settled in fine with his son, he had gotten himself a decent job that paid pretty well. He also started saving cash so he could be able to get Mikey into school and also go to school himself.

Four years later Jacob had gotten pretty comfortable in sunny Henderson and had joined Henderson Uni. and gotten Mikey a decent babysitter who didn't even want him to pay her – his kind neighbour Mrs. Lewiston who lived with her nineteen year old granddaughter Lisa (he guessed he just had a thing for old ladies who lived with their granddaughters).

Lisa was in school with him and she was the same age as him. They were pretty close, best friends actually – though Lennie would always be his biggest and best-est friend. Lisa was a beautiful girl with beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wasn't as talkative as Lennie had been (she could talk your ears off), but she was outgoing and free-spirited. They took the same classes in Uni. and when Jacob was at work Lisa would look after Mikey.

Everything was looking good for Jacob. His son was growing well, he was a spontaneous little thing always running around, a bundle of joy and happiness, Jacob's light in the dark. Mikey was a smart little boy, but to Jacob's relief he wasn't overly smart or growing too fast, he was like all four year olds.

Over the years Michael-Henry had looked more and more like his father with his copper coloured hair – though Jacob had decided to keep Mikey's just a bit longer – and beautiful green eyes, though they still had the hints of brown. His facial features looked a lot like Edward's too, this worried Jacob a bit because Edward was one of the most recognised people in America, even the world because of his being a vampire doctor and all.

Even though Jacob worried about being caught out, he didn't let that stop him and his son from living a good and healthy life. He was done running now, he was settling in well and he wasn't ready to leave yet, he wasn't planning on leaving at all. He'd made good friends with pretty much everyone in the street he lived in – mostly because they all fell in love with Mikey – and he and his son were happy.

Things for the little family were going smoothly and Jacob was happy with his new life with his son and all their friends. He wasn't ready to give them up and he wasn't going to because this was his life now, Mikey was his life and everyone else around them was his life and Jacob loved it.

Jacob was, for the first time in four years, content and he was not going to give that up any time soon!

.,.,.,.,.

Jacob was sitting at the kitchen counter working on a paper and watching Mikey run around the kitchen excitedly. They were waiting for Lisa to arrive to look after Mikey so Jacob could get to work.

"Aren't you tired?" Jacob asked his son who was still running around.

"NoPe," he said, popping the p at the end. Jacob rolled his eyes, Mikey had gotten that form Lisa, the girl always popped her P's, it was a habit of hers that she didn't even like herself. "When'th Litha coming, daddy?" Jacob shrugged, smiling at his son. He loved the little boy's lisp; it was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard.

"I don't know kiddo; she was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Benny'th going to be angwy." Benny was Jacob's boss at the auto shop he worked at; the guy was twenty-one and was the better-than-thou type. Benny's place was a pretty successful place because Benny's father was a man of power and could provide high class customers for Benny quite easily.

"Nah, Benny's a nice guy." Mikey looked at his father thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes, tilting his head and scrunching up his nose – that was his 'thinking face'.

"No he'th not! Litha thaid he'th a thcumbag!" Jacob chuckled, obviously Lisa would say something like, she did date Benny a while back and they'd had a fall out and now disliked each other.

"Don't say that word Mikey, its bad."

"Oh! Thorry daddy."

"I'll forgive you this time."

"Thank you." Jacob smiled at his son. He then caught Lisa's scent as she walked into the house – his wolf senses had been heightened slightly after the birth, so much so that they affected his human senses too.

"Hey Lisa," he said, not even looking behind to see the girl.

"Jacob," Lisa said sighing. "How the hell...oween do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know that I was here."

"I heard you; you're not as quiet as you think." Jacob turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Whatever. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Lisa smiled brightly and sat down at the counter across from Jacob. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her jeans pocket that she'd clearly torn out of a magazine.

"Bam!" she said putting the magazine cut-out on the island they were at. She smiled at her best friend smuggly. "Front cover story!" Jacob felt his heart seize up as he saw the picture and the huge headline on the sheet of paper.

**Vampire Doctor Edward Cullen to Marry Author/Model Isabella Swan**

Jacob looked at the headline for a while then he took the paper slowly, trying his best not to show that he was shaking, and began to read the article.

**Being one of only two vampires on the plant to be able to withstand human blood, Doctor Edward Anthony Cullen (Mason) is a well known and well respected man. He is also famous for his wonderful personality and his irresistible charm.**

**After years of being alone Edward Cullen has finally found someone who he thinks is his soul mate and asked the beautiful girl to marry him at a bench where they'd sat for their first date.**

**Isabella Marie 'Bella' Swan is the lucky lady that won Edward's heart. She is an upcoming model who has been in numerous magazine ads and has recently been chosen to be the face of billion dollar fragrance company, _Allure_. Bella is also the author of a few human-vampire love stories.**

**Though the love birds haven't given us a date for the wedding yet, it can be certain that this is going to be an extravagant occasion considering that world renown designers Rosalie Cullen-Hale (Hale-McCarthy) and Alice Cullen-Hale (Bradon-Whitlock) are going to be helping with the wedding, though rumour has it, Rosalie wasn't so excited about the news and we all wonder why. She was originally changed to be Edward's mate right?**

**But what can we say? Not a lot of women are going to like knowing that our dear Edward's heart has been won by someone that isn't them…**

**#Scandaluuus!**

Jacob sighed and put down the article after reading it a few more times.

So Edward had moved on? Well that was fine then... It was okay... But it really wasn't, but what the heck right? Edward deserved to be happy. Jacob's the one that left. Edward couldn't be brought down by that. Edward deserved to move on, he had to. It was a good thing. It was a great thing!

But it wasn't. It hurt Jacob more than he wanted to admit, his heart felt like it was being constricted and broken at the same time. Edward had moved on, he was getting married. Fine. Jacob had to accept this. Edward had found someone who made him happy, a mate. So that made Jacob a little happy too though... though it still hurt more than anything.

Sometimes it sucked having a friend who was obsessed. Lisa was an avid Cullen Family follower; she knew everything about them… well almost everything. She collected every article and got every picture of the Cullen's. She knew about all their histories, from Carlisle's years in the Volturi to Jasper and Alice's joining the Cullen family. She knew where all their homes were and how many they'd had over the years… yes, she was obsessed and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Jacob only wished she wouldn't talk about them so much when he was around, but that was asking for too much really.

"How you like them apples? I told you he'd ask her eventually. They're relationship wasn't that publicised but that one picture showed where this relationship was headed." Jacob rolled his eyes at his best friend, trying to be casual about it. "Don't roll those brownies at me boy. I did tell you."

"Yes, you told me."

"So anywho… what do you think. I'm like their biggest fan, maybe I should like write them a letter to congratulate them you know. It's not every day we meet the love of our lives right?" Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah… I suppose."

"You think I shouldn't, don't you?" Jacob shrugged.

"Do what you like Lisa, so long as you look after my son properly." Lisa rolled her own eyes.

"Whatever Black." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, I better get going, don't want Benny to have a fit." He got off the chair and stretched.

"I can't believe you still work for that scum." Mikey gasped then and looked at his father.

"Ooooh... Litha uthed the bad wowd daddy... ooooh," Mikey said accusingly.

"I know," Jacob said, picking his son up. "Lisa, please don't use bad words around my son." Lisa looked at Jacob confused. "Scum," he mouthed.

"Oh…" Lisa said rolling her eyes and laughing. "Thorry Mikey, I won't uthe the bad wowd anymowe," Lisa said, imitating Mikey's lisp.

"Pwomithe?" Mikey asked, putting his thinking face on.

"Pinkie pwomithe."

"Good!" Mikey smiled brightly at Lisa.

"Well then," Jacob said. "I'll see you two later." Jacob kissed his son's cheek then put him down.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye kiddo." Jacob left the house and got into his truck and drove to Benny's Auto Shop.

When Jacob got to the shop he found that there was already a car waiting for him at his station. He sighed and parked his truck then got out and went over to his station. There was a form on his table so he could see who the owner of the vehicle was and what was wrong with the car.

Jacob picked up the clipboard and looked at the problem the car had – he always looked at that first – then he read up and saw the name of the owner. Jacob gasped and the clipboard fell to the ground as he saw the name. His co-workers looked at him strangely and he smiled, picking up the clipboard with shaky hands.

'**Alice Cullen-Hale (Brandon-Whitlock)'**

Jacob breathed in deeply then turned and looked at the car. So she'd gotten herself a new car. Not a surprise though, she changed those like she changed her clothes. Jacob put the clipboard down and was about to begin working on the car when he heard someone call him.

Jacob looked up and saw that it was Benny's father; Benjamin Bolton Snr. Jacob was confused for a moment, wondering what the high and mighty Benjamin Bolton was doing here. Jacob walked over to the man cautiously, not quite sure what to say or do.

"You're Jacob Black?" Benjamin asked, looking Jacob up and down, examining the boy thoroughly. Jacob felt uncomfortable as the man continued to scrutinise him.

"Yes sir, I'm Jacob Black." A woman joined them shortly after.

"I see," was all she said, after she too examined Jacob. "Turn," she instructed.

"Ex-excuse me?" Jacob asked, looking quiet confused.

"Turn, three-sixty, turn… slowly…" Jacob did as he was told, turning slowly, feeling very awkward. "He's got a cute ass too." Jacob felt himself blush. "Jacob Black, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Um…" He was planning on spending it with Mikey. "Nothing much," he replied.

"Good. You're going to be Benny's partner for that engagement party the Cullen's are having."

"What?" Jacob said, shocked. No! No! No!

"Yes, it's settled. I'll come back tomorrow so we can get you a tuxedo for the event." The woman stepped closer and grabbed some of Jacob's long locks. "Beautiful hair, but we'll need to cut it."

"Um…" He didn't mind that, he was already planning on cutting his hair anyway.

"Any problem with that?"

"Um… no, none."

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow." The woman turned and left, walking into the limo that Jacob only now noticed. Another person walked out the limo, this time it was a man.

"Jacob Black," the man said, eyes narrowing as he looked at the tall boy in the eyes.

"Yes sir?" Jacob answered uncomfortably.

"Are you currently in a relationship with anyone, whether it be an actual romantic relationship or a sexual one?"

"No, I'm not."

"Is it true you have a four year old son?"

"Yes, it's true."

"His mother died while giving birth to him four years ago?"

"Yes." That was the story Jacob gave and nobody asked any more questions which was awesome in Jacob's opinion.

"When was the last time you were sexually active?"

"Four years ago."

"Anyone before that?"

"No."

"After?"

"No." The man wrote something on the clipboard he was carrying then nodded.

"That's all. Thank you for your time Jacob Black." The man nodded at Benjamin Snr. then left.

"So Jacob Black," Benjamin said, all business toned.

"Yes sir?"

"My son seems to be interested in you for some reason or another." That statement confused Jacob because he knew Benny; the guy was a complete ass to everyone, especially Jacob. "Considering you haven't dated since the death of your… son's mother, I figure you probably aren't interested in a relationship."

"I haven't had time for a relationship sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I have school, work and a four year old son to look after." Benjamin nodded.

"I see… Well Mister Black, let me just say this. My son may be a pompous ass at times but he's a good boy who deserves to be happy." Jacob nodded. "If you make him happy, you make me happy." Jacob knew what that meant, he didn't like it, but so long as he wanted to work at Benny's Auto Shop, the best paying auto shop in the world, Jacob knew he had to do what he had to do.

"Yes, of course sir."

"Good. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." Jacob nodded. Benjamin walked to the limo and climbed in. The limo drove off and Jacob returned to his work.

"What was that about?" one of his co-workers, Matthew, asked. Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing much," he replied as he began to work on Alice Cullen-Hale's car.

"Man you should've seen the chick that brought this baby in, cute little thing, like a pixie." Jacob nodded, but didn't comment. "She's a vamp too. I saw her sparkling when she stepped out and into some hot blonde chick's car." That would most probably be Rosalie, Jacob thought.

"That's all great Matt, but could we please just get back to work? Please?"

"Whatever man." Matt walked away and Jacob sighed, continuing on the car he was working on, dreading the rest of his week.

This was so messed up. Just when things were getting better, just when he thought he was home free… Jacob sighed as he continued to work on Alice's car, trying his best not to lean onto it so he wouldn't leave his scent.

This was going to be fricken hard!

**To Be Continued…**

So it wasn't awesome… I'm sorry… *cry-cry-CRY!* please forgive me *Jacob's puppy dog eyes*

Give me like three more chapters okay? I promise Jacob will be re-united with the Cullen's by then. Don't give up on me just yet =)

*I don't know how long it'd take to drive from Minnesota to Florida but just pretend that it only took this long because Jacob had to stop all time for Mikey's sake.

Remember, no pitch forks or torches =)

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	9. Party Prep

**A/N:** Thank you all for the positive feed back. Love you all... Much love... Oh yeah and...

Haaaaaaappy - belated - birthday to you! Happy - belated - brithday to you! Happy - belated - bitrthday dear **MarineLvr84**3252637238528 (*LOL* no I'm kidding, only the bold parts the name)... Haaaaaaaappy - belated - birthday to you! Have many, many more 3 thee =)

Any more birthday girls or guys? I could sing for you... I can so sing *LOL*

**NOTE2:** ooooo time pass

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there… darn!

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Party Prep**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Party Prep**

Alice was rushing around the venue – in human pace – ordering everyone around, trying to get everything perfect. Everyone wondered why she'd decided to have the engagement party in Jacksonville considering Bella's grandparents (her mother's parents) had just moved to California. Alice didn't explain her reason much; she only said that she felt obliged to have it here, like something was going to happen if she had the party in Jacksonville.

Edward had read her mind a number of times, trying to see if she was hiding anything from them. No, she wasn't even blocking her mind from him. Every time he read her thoughts all he got was 'something big is going to happen'.

Alice was in a word, excited. She wouldn't stop smiling. Her family tried to reason with her, prepare her, just in case this was something bad, but Alice wouldn't falter, she was sure this would be something good, that was something that would make things better, make it good for everyone.

"Alice," Edward said, watching his sister ordering people around. She was busy 'perfecting the venue'.

"What Edward?" she said, sounding a little annoyed at her brother. She already knew what he was going to say, they all kept saying, but Alice was unfazed.

"You shouldn't get too excited about this." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. She stopped and looked at Edward.

"I know something is going to happen, I know it's something exciting."

"What if it's not?"

"Then it won't happen, I can't do anything about that." Edward looked at his sister thoughtfully. "It's this feeling Edward, like how you _feel_ when someone is watching you, you don't see it, but you feel it." Edward nodded.

"I understand. All we're saying is don't get _too_ excited about this." Alice nodded.

"Sure, sure," she said, with a wave of her hand. She continued to move around, making sure nothing was out of place.

"So we're going to have the press too?" Edward asked, walking over to where Alice was currently standing.

"Yep. All the major magazines and newspapers are coming. It's going to be big!"

"Yes… I guess it is."

"Carlisle had a call from Aro."

"I heard, he wants to know when we're coming to ask for permission to change Bella."

"Yeah…" Alice looked at Edward contemplatively. "You don't want to change her, do you?" What was that in Alice's tone? Was it a hint of hopefulness? Hope that Edward wouldn't go through with this, or that he would?

Edward didn't linger on that thought. He already knew what he wasn't going to do, and that's marry Bella. He already had a plan on how he was going to break it off if Jacob were to be a no show.

"You don't want to go through with this, do you?" Edward shook his head.

"This all feels so…"

"Wrong?"

"Yes…"

"I know what you mean. I mean, I know that I set you up on that 'friendly date' with Isabella, but I didn't think it'd be serious, so much so that you'd want to marry her. I just thought she'd be a friend you know, someone beside us. Someone... almost like him... with a beating heart and stuff."

"I know." Alice sighed.

"We all feel like it's not right. Like, Jazz, Em, Es, Carlisle, especially Rose. I wish… I wish it was him, not her. I wish it was his scent on you, not hers. We all do. I wish you were marrying him... not her." Alice suddenly giggled.

"What?"

"He'd be hopeless though. Remember when I wanted to throw him that birthday party." Edward chuckled remembering how stubbon Jacob had been throughout the planning.

"He was uncooperative the whole time."

"I practically had to drag him to the bakery to pick a cake flavour."

"And when he got there he wouldn't pick a flavour."

"And you had to pout an answer out of him."

"That didn't work at all because he gave me that little lost puppy look."

"I know! And we all felt bad for forcing him into tasting the different cakes."

"Then he smiled and said he wanted chocolate, lots and lots of it."

"He was a lot of work wasn't he?"

"Yeah… he destroyed the cake too." They both laughed at the memory of Jacob pushing the cake off the table deliberately so it fell to the ground and was completely destroyed. When Alice had tried to scold him about it, he'd given her the cutest puppy dog eyes/pouty face ever and she just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Yeah… well everything seems to be in order; I should go get my car from Benny's." Edward nodded.

"Yeah… I'll take you." Alice nodded and they got into Edward's Volvo and he drove them to Benny's to pick up Alice's baby. They arrived to find Benny standing by Alice's car with a clipboard in his hand. Edward parked his car and they got out and walked over to him.

Edward started sniffing the air deeply.

**"What are you doing?" **Alece thought, looking at her brother.

"Can you smell that," Edward whispered.

"Smell what?"

"I don't know what it is, but it smells so..."

"So...?"

"Good." Alice sniffed too.

"I don't smell anything unusual."

"Hmm! It's probably nothing." Alice nodded. They finally reached Benny, who was smile at them.

"Hey guys," Benny said, smiling at them.

"Hey Ben-Ben," Alice said, smiling brightly.

"You're cars all done Alice."

"Thanks Benny,"

"Wanna start her up and see if everything is running smoothly?"

"Sure." Benny gave her the keys to her car and she got in and started it. "Like music to my ears. You're guy's amazing!"

"I know." Alice turned off the engine and got out the car.

"Where is your guy anyway?" All the other mechanic guys where still in, though they were packing up to go home.

"He took the day off, he got a phone call that his son wasn't feeling to good and he had to get home." Alice narrowed her eyes at Benny.

"Don't tell me... You have a crush on him?"

"Well... I mean..." Benny looked down, turning a bright shade of pink.

"Ooh-la-la... Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Uh-uh-uh... Psh, I-I-I mean... I don't know, maybe... not." Edward concentrated on Benny's thoughts, the guy seemed to be trying to think about anything but 'the guy'. Edward wondered why this was so.

"Ooooh… Well, could you thank him for us when he gets here."

"Of course. Please just sign here to say you're satisfied with your car's servicing?"

"Sure thing." Alice signed the form then handed her credit card. Benny disappeared to the office and swiped the card then came back with slips; Alice signed one and took the other to keep. "Thanks Benny."

"No problem."

"If anything goes wrong I want all my money back," Alice joked.

"Sure, sure Alice." Edward looked up and looked at Benny surprised. With everyone knowing he was a mind reader, everyone was cautious about what they thought around him. And at the moment Benny was making it his mission not to think about something that Edward couldn't quite catch since it was blocked by thoughts of car parts and pay cheques.

"What'd you say?" Edward asked. Benny looked confused.

"What?" Alice sighed and shook her head. Anyone could say that for any reason.

"Never mind."

"Well," Alice said. "Thanks Benny-boy." Benny nodded. "Oh, before I forget, are you still coming to the party?"

"Yes."

"Bringing someone?"

"Yes." Alice smiled.

"He or she?" Benny's sexuality was common knowledge and nobody really cared and if they did, they didn't show because Benny Snr. was a powerful man that could make things happen.

"He."

"Nice… is it our guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Is he hot."

"You know it." Alice smiled brightly.

"Do I know him?"

"No... He's a suprise." Ah... So that's why Benny was trying to block his thought from Edward. The guy was a 'suprise'.

"You should introduce us to him tomorrow."

"I will."

"He better be a hottie too."

"He definetly is."

"Good! Well, bye then Benny."

"Bye, Alice, bye, Edward." Edward nodded and he went back to his car and he and Alice drove to the hotel they were staying in, in their separate cars.

ooooo

Alice was the first one active the next day, she was up and at it at six in the morning, waking everyone up so they could all finalise their outfits and such things. She was over excited, the day had finally come. Alice couldn't help it, she was just so excited. But with all honesty, she was nervous too, what if it was bad? Alice pushed that thought away; it was going to be good.

"Morning lovely people," she said walking into the garden area where her family and Bella's family were sitting enjoying the sun. It was nine o'clock and the sun was already blazing.

"Morning dear," Esme said, smiling at her daughter.

"Today is a wonderful day don't you think?" Alice said, smiling at everyone in turn.

"It is." Bella and Edward walked out, both smiling brightly. "Morning happy couple."

"Morning Alice," Bella said, smiling at her future sister-in-law.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Edward asked, sitting down beside Bella at the table. She looked at him, mesmerised by his beauty as the sun hit his skin and it shimmered beautifully… like diamonds, millions of tiny beautiful uncut diamonds.

"Well… us girls are going to be doing girly things all day. I'm treating all the ladies to a spa day then we're going to have our hair and make-up done then come back to get dressed."

"Ah… so we're meeting you here?"

"Yes. I expect everyone to be here at five. The party starts at seven and we have to be there before our guests." Everyone nodded. "Good. Now then, Bella, finish up eating and we'll be off."

"Okay," Bella said eating quickly. Alice suddenly began to giggle. Everyone looked at her like she was weird.

"I spy, with my little eye, something that used to try and pick 'the diamonds' off Edward's face if the sun came out," Alice said.

The Cullen's started laughing as they remembered the day they'd finally allowed Jacob to see them in the sun. He'd controled himself from touching Edward for a complete three seconds before starting to try and pinch Edward's face to 'pick off the million dollar diamonds to buy new socks for Billy'.

"He was so cute..."

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "He also tried to pul out my hair to try and see if it was extension."

"He also tried to cut it to sell it on eBay," Esme said.

"Didn't he also try to sell my lab coat?" Carlisle asked.

"And we almost succeeded in selling both," Emmett said.

"But Alice just had to see," Jasper drawled. They all laughed.

"Anyway..." Alice said. "Hurry Bella, we gotta get going."

When Bella was done all the women, led by Alice, left the hotel and went to a spa in town.

The men didn't have much to do so they spent the day at the hotel's private beach, all just chilling there. The Cullen men were sitting under a huge beach umbrella because it was useless to be sitting in the sun if they weren't even going to get a tan. Charlie and Bella's Grandfather, Phil, where enjoying the sun a bit of a distance away from the Cullen's.

"So Edward," Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?" Edward shrugged.

"Alice made a huge deal out of this engagement party," he said, sighing. "Imagine what the wedding's going to be like."

"I caught a glimpse of the wedding cake, it's something else."

"It's huge man," Emmett said. "Enough to feed a nation." Edward chuckled at his brothers choice of words.

"I wasn't expecting anything less from Alice," he said. "She always overdoes things."

"I know what you mean," Jasper said. The men laughed at him.

"Must be hard keeping up with her."

"She can be... frustrating at times but I can handle her."

"I know someone else who could handle her quiet well," Carlisle mused. The others knew who he was talking about. Jacob was the only one either then Jasper who could control Alice. All he had to do was whine for a few minutes then pout all day and it'd be a success. The men all let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it's been four years," Emmett said.

"Me neither."

"It feels like forever but not," Edward said. They all nodded in agreement. "I wish I knew where he was, to at least get an explanation from him, or something."

"I know, we all wish we could find him. Some day he'll come back, and we'll know why he left."

"I wish that someday would be soon."

"Cold feet?" Edward shrugged.

"It's unfair on her."

"I know. But it's unfair on you too." They all fell quiet and they just sat there, still as statues, watching the waves and all the humans enjoying themselves.

ooooo

At five the men made their way back to the hotel where they found the girls all pampered up.

"I'm giving everyone ten minutes to get dressed; then we leave," Alice said as she made her way up the stairs. Everyone followed suit and they all went into their rooms and got dressed and ready to go.

Ten minutes later everyone was downstairs, looking snazzy as ever. The Cullen men were all working designer tuxedo's and white shirts with bowties and formal shoes while the women went with figure hugging designer dresses. Charlie and Phil were also wearing tuxedos but theirs weren't as expensive as the Cullen men's were. Renée and Bella both had on flowing dressed that reached just past their knees. All the women were wearing beautiful accessories and were wearing high heels shoes – even a very pregnant Renée.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked, looking everyone over. She was satisfied. "Good! Let's go party." They all left the hotel in their separate cars and made their way to the venue where the party was going to be held. "This is going to be good!" Alice squealed.

She couldn't explain the feeling, but she just knew things were going to be good from here on out!

**To Be Continued…**

I hope that was better… so yeah… tell me what you thought…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	10. Maybe It'll Be FineOr Maybe It Won't

**A/N:**Thank you all for the wonderful words of encouragment. You're all fricken AMAZING! (There were more exclamation points BTW). Love you all 6much =) Mwah!

OMG: dude chill! It's coming!

**AND also:**

A cookie - no, a whole cake... even two, for **Velandrae** for explaining, perfectly might I add, the whole 'Jacob chose to leave his love' situation. You totally got what I was trying - and I'm pretty sure failing - to explain. So... Shout out and a cookie for you =) (our Maths teacher makes us draw lollipops in our books if we get an answer right instead of giving us an actual lollipop... Stingy old lady!)

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Maybe It'll Be Fine... Or Maybe It Won't**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Maybe It'll Be Fine... Or Maybe It Won't**

The last three days leading up to the 'engagement party of the century' were hectic. Everyday Jacob would go to work only to be dragged away by someone to go 'prepare' for the party in some stupid way or another.

Jacob had been to etiquette classes, which was really stupid in his opinion, it's not like he – or Benny – was planning to stay long; they were just going to be there for appearance sake. They weren't going to sit at a fricken table and eat! It was going to be a baffet, pick food and go eat, not sit at a table with a knife and fork. Jeez!

By Saturday Jacob was exhausted and over the party. He'd considered - more than once - to just forget about the party and not go, fake sickness or something, but with a Cullen obsessed friend – *cough*Lisa*couch* – it was hard to try and forget about the party. Lisa had been over excited to hear that Jacob was going to the party (Jacob couldn't help but feel that there was a hidden agenda when it came to Lisa's reason for wanting Jacob to go to the party), but she hadn't been too thrilled to hear who he was going with. She definelty didn't like the idea of Benny being with Jacob, claiming that Benny was an asshole with an attitude. Though Jacob agreed with her about that he knew he really had no choice, but to go.

Jacob really didn't want to go for more than just the fact that the Cullen's were going to be there – though that was the biggest reason – he also didn't want to go because his son hadn't been feeling too good. Mikey had had a bad fever the night before and Jacob really didn't want to leave him – even though he wasn't so bad anymore – but Lisa and her grandmother had promised to look after the little angel for him and that they'd call if things didn't go well.

At the moment, Jacob was standing in his room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He'd just gotten out the shower and was looking at himself in the mirror. He was looking good. He'd healed well over the four years and he was back to being Jacob. He hadn't phased in four years so he was ageing a bit – though it wasn't **that** visible – but he still looked good.

Though Jacob wasn't one to pat himself on the back, he had to admit that he was a good looking fellow, especially now that he'd gotten his hair cut short. He like his new do, it took less time drying and was less of a hassle when it came to handle and care. The hairdresser that'd been doing his hair had been amazed by how soft and thick it was and begged him to tell her what he used. He'd only smiled and said it was his little secret.

Jacob was now getting dressed, putting on his new white shirt with the expensive Armani tuxedo – which he seriously didn't want to wear but had to – and the sleek black formal shoes with a bowtie. For accessories Jacob had on a sexy black Rolex watch and his cufflinks were shimmering gold. In a word, Jacob looked HOT.

When he was done getting dressed and fixing himself up, Jacob went downstairs to the kitchen were Lisa and Mikey were colouring in, in one of Mikey's books - well Mikey was coloring; Lisa was looking through her magazine and occationally colouring in.

"Ooh-la-la," Lisa said, when she saw Jacob walked in. "Look at you all delicious and all." Jacob blushed.

"Don't start with me Lisa-Bianca," he said. She rolled her eyes, she really didn't like her full name, said it was bringing her down.

"Whatever, Ephraim." Mikey giggled at the name; he thought it was a really funny name.

"You look pwetty daddy," he said, putting his hands out so Jacob could pick him up.

"Thank you Mikey," Jacob said, picking his little boy up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"All better. Litha thaid I'll be weady to play outthide in no time."

"Good for you." Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it," Lisa said, rushing out.

"Ith it time for you to go daddy?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Aw… okay." Jacob smiled at his son.

"I'll be back in no time at all. Okay?"

"Pwomithe?"

"Pinkie promise." They looped pinkies.

"Good." Mikey wrapped his short arms around his daddy's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nayeli daddy."

"Nayeli Mikey." Jacob put Mikey down then went to the living room and found Benny standing there. The guy actually looked good in his own Armani tux.

"Hi Jacob," he said, blushing slightly.

"Hi Benny," Jacob replied.

"You look good."

"Thanks, so do you." Benny blushed even more. Lisa rolled her eyes and did a gag noise then she disappeared to the kitchen to continue playing with Mikey.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob sighed internally not quite sure if he was ready for this. But he sucked it up and followed Benny out the house and to a sleek red and black SSC Ultimate Aero.

"Here." Benny passed Jacob the keys. "You drive." Jacob looked at Benny, shocked. "Come on, the thing starts at seven." Jacob nodded.

"Sure, sure." Jacob got into the driver's seat – remembering to put his seat belt on – and started the car without squealing like a five year old, and drove off to Jacksonville.

ooooo

The pair arrived in Jacksonville at seven-thirty. Quite a lot of people were already there. Jacob parked the car, sighing contently; then the two got out. Jacob had been given strict orders to stick by Benny's side at all times, really all they had to do was act like they were a merry couple with a blossoming romance and all would be good.

Jacob took Benny's hand in his and the other guy blushed again. For someone who was a constant pain in the sitting equipment when they were at work, Benny sure did blush a lot. But it was probably because he had a huge crush on Jacob and…

As they entered the building Jacob was hit by the all too familiar smell of the Cullen's and one Cullen's scent stood out the most, that sweet vanilla scent that always drove Jacob crazy. Jacob was suddenly very nervous and wasn't very sure about this anymore. This was suddenly all too real. Was he really going to be in the same room as the Cullen's... all night? Jacob sighed, praying that everyone else's scents would somehow magically mask his own.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked, noticing how quiet and tense Jacob had gotten. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"I'm good," he said. Benny blushed slightly and nodded, leading Jacob to a group of twenty-something year olds. Jacob made sure that he was facing away from the area where the Cullen's were standing so none of them could see him, only his back.

"Benny," one of the guys said, eyeing Jacob hungrily.

"Matthew," Benny said. This was not the same Matthew as the one Jacob worked with, this Matthew was way different… richer.

"Who's your friend then?" a girl about Jacob's age asked.

"This is Jacob." Jacob was praying that the Cullen's were too occupied by something else to be bothered to listen to the conversation that was going on here.

"Jacob," the group said. Jacob smiled at them nervously, they were all so high and mighty, Jacob knew their kind; he'd dealt with these kinds of people in the brief years he'd spent with the Cullen's, but did they seriously have to talk so loud? Though there was noise around the room, the Cullen's could easily pick up any conversation, and that would not be good... at all.

"Hi," Jacob said.

"So Jacob," Matthew said, standing beside Jacob, a flirtation smile on his face. "You and Benny work together?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Is he as much a pain in the ass with you guys as he is with us?" a girl who looked a lot like Benny asked.

"Shut up Louise," Benny said.

"Oh come on bro, you know you are." Benny rolled his eyes while Jacob laughed. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all? Oh how Jacob hoped that he was right…

**To Be Continued…**

Random ending there… hmm… but there's a reason for that, don't worry… I'm so excited about the next couple of chapters… whow!

Anywho…

Next chapter... =) *Alice's squeal*

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	11. Caught Up or Caught Out

**A/N: **This one is for Rat3000 and everyone who's pissed at me for taking so long to update... I'm so stressed out right now. Its my last year in high school and there is so much to do. I haven't even to apply to any Uni's yet. I really am sorry you guys, but I'm going to make it up to you... I promise... And again, I'm really, really sorry I had to make you wait... I love you all though...

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** NoPe

**Just You and Me: Caught Up or Caught Out**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Caught Up or Caught Out**

Rosalie was standing in a corner looking glum. She really didn't want to be here right now, she wanted this party to end. Why had she even come, she'd told everyone that she wasn't going to go, but here she was now, why? Because of Alice's stupid 'feeling'. Oh but Alice...

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh. Dumb Bella! Dumb Alice and her 'it's gonna be great Rosie, it's gonna be amazing, believe, I promise'. Rosalie had fallen into that little pixie chick's trap and now she was stuck at a stupid party she didn't even want to be in. Damn Alice and her convincing ways!

Rosalie looked around the room at all the stupid guest; they were all human, so very breakable. She wondered why the Denali's hadn't come; she'd expected them to come. But she understood, Florida was way away and the Denali's were 'old types', not really sunny people.

As Rosalie scanned the crowds she noticed one of the guests. A tall – not too tall – guy with tanned skin (she could see the hands and a bit of his neck). The guy was holding hands with Benjamin Bolton Jnr. Rosalie wanted to see the boys face but she didn't want to move from her hiding spot so she decided to listen in on the conversation the group was having. She never did put her plan in action because her pixie sister joined her.

"Hey Rosie," Alice said, smiling at her sister strangely.

"What do you want?" Rosalie said, sounding extra attitude-ey.

"Why are you standing here all alone, staring at Benjamin Bolton Junior?"

"I'm not staring at Benjamin, stupid! I'm trying to see his dates face."

"Why?"

"Just look Alice." Rosalie turned Alice around and the pixie girls saw the back of the of Benny's date. She looked back at her sister with wide eyes.

"You don't think it's…?"

"I don't know. He could've cut his hair right? It has been four years. Things change in four years... Damn, I want him to turn around so I can see his face. What if it is…" They both couldn't say it, beacuse really, what if it wasn't? They started feeling a bit excited by this. What if it was…?

Jasper and Emmett strolled over to the girls, both smiling. The girls' excitment been something contageous and affecting Jasper in a good way, making him want to release it to his brother.

"What's gotten you two so excited?" Jasper asked, his smile widening as he got closer to the two girls.

"Look at Benny's date, the one with the short hair, holding Benny's hand," Alice said excitedly. The two boys looked... and looked... and looked, then they turned back and looked at the girl in shock.

"You two don't think it's…"

"But he doesn't smells like…," Emmett said, sniffing. This guy didn't smell like earth, instead he smelt like fesh rain, if fresh rain ever had a scent.

"You can't be sure with so many people around Emmett," Rosalie said. That point wasn't really logical, but heck, she would say anything to convince not only herself but her family that that was who they thought it was.

"We should move closer to see," Alice said, grabbing her mate's arm and pulling him towards the group of teens. But before they even got half way there, Benny's date's phone started ringing. The boy pulled his phone out then smiled. He whispered 'gotta take this' to Benny then walked out the room.

"Follow him," Jasper said. The four of them followed the boy out. They sniffed the air, trying to find where the boy went. They spotted him quite a few yards away and they could hear him and the person on the other end of the line perfectly. They hid so the boy wouldn't be able to see them even if he was looking.

"_**H**__**e isn't doing to**__**o**__** good, he's been crying since you left and I don't know what to do. All he wants is h**__**is**__** daddy,"**_ a teenage girl's voice said through the phone, sounding like she too was about to cry. The boy sighed.

"Okay," he said. "I'll come home just now."

"_**Okay, be quick with it, its way past his bedtime and I think his fever is coming back."**_

"Okay Lisa, I'll be home just now. I'll just go say goodnight to Benny and Co then I'll be there."

"_**Okay. Bye then."**_ The boy hung up then turned around. All four of gasped when they saw his face. It was him! It was… but…

The boy walked into the room and said his goodnight to the group, explaining to them that his son was sick and he had to get home. Hearing that statement shocked the four Cullen's even more.

He had a kid? Was that why he ran? He got some girl pregnant and he was too afraid to tell anyone, so he ran? But why was his scent different then? Was it because he fathered a kid with some girl or... or what? So many questions unanswered.

Benny said the boy could take the car; that it was for him anyway. The boy was shock and excited and he thanked Benny kissing Benny's cheek and saying goodnight to everyone. The boy got into his new car and he drove out.

"Let's follow him," Rosalie said, already moving towards Emmett's Jeep. The others followed her. They all got in quickly and Emmett started the car and drove out, following the boy. They drove right out of Jacksonville and into the small neighbouring town called Henderson.

The boy stopped his car in front of a small double story house. Emmett stopped a way away so they wouldn't be spotted. The four Cullen's watched the boy go to the house next door and knock on the door. A pretty blonde girl answered the door.

"Finally!" the girl said. Crying could be heard inside.

"Thanks for looking after him," the boy said, stepping into the house. A few moments later the crying stopped and the boy walked out with a kid in his arms. The Cullen's couldn't see the kid's head though because it was hidden under a blanket, but they could see short little tanned arms and legs sticking out from the blanket. "Night Lisa."

"Whatever Jacob, you owe me."

"I know." The boy walked to the house where he'd parked his car and walked inside – talking to the boy softly and telling him that his daddy was here and that he shouldn't cry now – and shut and locked the door behind him.

The four Cullen Kids in the car let out sighs they hadn't even realised they were holding. They all exchanged looks.

"It is him," Rosalie said, not believing it. "We found him." Alice giggled excitedly.

"I knew something exciting was going to happen tonight!" she said squealing. "I told you guys! Eek!"

"You did..."

"Oh my, gosh! We actually found him!" Alice bounced about on her chair. "Finally!"

"He's got a kid," Emmett said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll love the child, he's part of our wolf. We found him!"

"What about the mother?" Jasper asked. "What if she's still alive? What if it's the blonde? Or maybe the girl from where he lived four years ago? Or someone from the Rez?"

"It doesn't matter Jazz. All that matters is that he's finally going to come home!" Rosalie sighed.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" she asked in a small voice.

"Then just like when we forced him to live with us back then, we'll force him back home. Rosie, be happy for goodness sake, we found him!" Rosalie smiled too.

"We really did, didn't we." Both girls squealed in excitment.

"Yay!" Alice's cellphone started ringing. "Eddie?"

"_**Where on earth did the four of you disappear to?"**_ Alice looked at her family, silently asking them if she should tell Edward. They all shook their heads.

"We're on our way back. We just got a little hungry. We went butcher shop hunting."

"_**Oh… alright then. Well hurry back, the people will be leaving soon."**_

"Okay." Alice hung up then turned to her family. "We'll come back tomorrow right?" The other three nodded.

"Tomorrow," they all said as Emmett drove them back to the party.

Tomorrow they would confront him!

**To Be Continued…**

Huh? Huh? What do you say? Exciting or not? To me it's exciting, just saying! Can't wait for next chapter *insert huge wolf grin here* and again, I'm sorry I'm taking so long.

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	12. Confrontations

**A/N: ****SUPRISE! ***insert huge grin here* So I sat down and practically pulled my hair off working on this chapter... So yeah... Hope you enjoy this one... MwahzZ

**NOTE2: _"anyone on the other end of a phone call"_**

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Just You and Me: Confrontations**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Confrontations**

Jacob walked into his house with his sniffling son in his arms. Mikey still didn't feel too good. Every time he had a fever he wanted to be with his daddy, anyone or anything else agitated him and more often than not he ended up crying and demanding for his daddy.

This time that prove to be an advantage for Jacob because, even though he wasn't looking, he could've sworn someone in the Cullen family was going to walk up to him at the moment his phone rang. As much as he hated to see his little boy sick, he was sorta glad that he'd gotten sick because Jacob had been forced to get home.

"Mikey," Jacob whispered, trying to put his son down, but failing because the little boy clung to him more. "Kiddo daddy's too hot to hold you. Let me get you an ice pack."

"Mikey wantth daddy to hold 'im," Mikey whined.

"I know kiddo, I will, but let daddy get you an ice pack so you can cool down."

"No daddy, I don't want an ithe pack."

"It'll help cool you down kiddo." Mikey shook his head stubbornly and clung to his daddy.

"I don't want it daddy." Jacob sighed.

"Okay, fine." Jacob switched off the lights downstairs and went upstairs to his room. He turned on the lights. "Let me put you down so I can get undressed Mikey."

"Daddy…"

"I'll hold you, kiddo; I just need to get these clothes off." Mikey sighed.

"Okay." Mikey let go of his father and Jacob put him down on the bed where he curled up in a ball, sniffling a little. Jacob sighed and got undressed quickly then put on pyjama pants and turned on the air-conditioner in his room. He sat down on the bed and Mikey crawled onto his lap. Jacob wrapped his arms around his son and shushed him.

When Jacob was sure that Mikey wasn't as agitated as he'd been before, he put his son down on his stomach on the bed and lay down beside him, patting Mikey's back gently and humming a random tune.

"Daddy?" Mikey said in a small sleepy voice.

"Hmm?"

"I'm thiwthty, pleathe can I have thome milk?" Jacob chuckled.

"Okay." Jacob got up. Mikey sat up and put his hands out, wanting to be picked up. Jacob chuckled then picked Mikey up and they went down to get Mikey some warm milk.

Soon after drinking it, and being shushed a little more, Mikey fell asleep. Jacob sighed and turned the air-con off because Mikey was beginning to get cold. He got them under the covers and he fell asleep, dreaming about the events that had taken place that day…

ooooo

Jacob always liked Sunday's. They were the only day which he didn't have school or work and he could spend it with Mikey.

His son was much better then he'd been the night before. He'd woken Jacob in the morning declaring that he was 'hungwy' and that he wanted cocoa pops with warm milk for breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast, Jacob gave Mikey a bath then sent him down to watch his favourite show – The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse – while Jacob had his own shower. When Jacob was done he got dressed then went down to find his son sleeping quiet comfortably on the floor in front of the TV. Jacob smiled to himself.

Since Mikey was sleeping, and wouldn't disturb him, Jacob decided to do a bit of cleaning around the house; he hadn't done it in a while and he couldn't put it off any longer. So he got to work cleaning up his home while humming a random tune.

When the house clean - enough - Jacob decided to work on his paper for class, he had been putting it off for some time now and it was due in on Wednesday. When he was done with his paper, and satisfied with it, Jacob went to the kitchen and made lunch for himself and Mikey. While busy doing that, Mikey had woken up and was now clinging to his leg and making it quiet impossible for Jacob to move around.

"What's wrong butternut?" Jacob asked, picking his son up. "Are you still feeling a bit sick?" Mikey wrapped his short arms around his daddy's neck, sniffling a bit. "Talk to me kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Tum-tum thore," Mikey said in a small tear filled voice.

"Are you hungry?" Mikey shook his head. "You want me to get you something for your tum-tum?" Mikey nodded against his father's shoulder. "Okay, I'll get you something." Jacob put Mikey down on the kitchen island and he walked to the refrigerator and got out some medicine for Mikey. He got a teaspoon and poured some in and gave it to Mikey. Mikey drank it wearily, making a face. Jacob laughed.

"It'th ugly daddy," Mikey said, giggling.

"But it makes your tum-tum better." Mikey nodded, already smiling cutely at Jacob. Jacob picked Mikey up once more and put him down on the floor. He took the pot with spaghetti off the stove and was about to drain out the water when someone rang his doorbell.

"Ith that Litha?" Mikey asked curiously. Jacob shook his head, Lisa never knocked.

"I'll go check." Jacob walked to the front door, followed close by, by Mikey. He stopped at the front door and suddenly Mikey clung to his leg, hiding behind it. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head then opened the door.

Jacob let out a shocked gasped when he saw who was standing there at his door. But he… they… Jacob looked down, not sure what to say or do. They were looking down too, but not at the floor, but at the little being hiding behind Jacob.

Jacob looked down at his son who was still hiding behind him. Mikey wasn't very good at meeting new people; he only got comfortable after he knew their names. It was a strange thing, but Jacob didn't mind it, at least Mikey wasn't constantly clinging to him when around people.

"Jacob," Alice said softly. Mikey decided it was safe to at least peak. The four Cullen Kids gasped when they caught a glimpse of the little boy who'd been hiding behind Jacob.

Those eyes, that hair, that face…

"Jacob?" Alice said again, this time looking at him. Jacob looked down, not sure what to say. "Jacob is he… is he… yours?" Jacob nodded. "And… and Edward's?" Jacob nodded again, still not looking up. The Cullen's gasped again. Jacob looked up at them. They were all looking down at the little boy. They could see the resemblance very clearly.

"Can we come in?" Jacob nodded and stepped aside. The Cullen's walked into the house and sat down in the living room, Alice next to Jasper, Rosalie next Emmett. Jacob joined them, sitting down on the single couch, Mikey climbed onto his daddy's lap and faced the visitors, his big green-brown eyes looking at the Cullen's curiously. The room was deathly silent, the only noise coming from the ticking clock on the wall by the TV. "What's your name sweetie?" Alice asked Mikey, breaking the silence.

"My name ith Michael-Henwy Cullen-Black," Mikey said, but then he gasped when he realised what he'd just said. He wasn't supposed to say the Cullen part in his surname. He looked at his dad guiltily, tears filling his eyes. "Thowy daddy, I didn't mean to thay it, it jutht-."

"It's okay kiddo," Jacob said gently. "You can tell them." Mikey blinked away the tears then turned back to the visitors.

"You gave the child the name he wanted?" Alice asked Jacob. He nodded then looked down at his son who was looking at these strange people.

"This is why you left?" Rosalie said, speaking for the first time. Jacob looked up briefly then looked back down, nodding. "Why?"

"You know the Law's Rosalie," Jacob said. "They would've known and destroyed us. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"But you should've said something Jake, not just leave us without a word. Do you have any idea what that did to Edward?"

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered. "I couldn't risk it."

"Damn it Jacob; that was so unfair of you! We had a right to know, Edward had a right to know. You shouldn't've left."

"I couldn't risk it Rose, I couldn't. You guys are so well known, they would've found out, the Volturi… the Council…"

"We could've faced them. Jacob don't you understand, we'd fight for you, die for you, you shouldn't've gone; now Edward's engaged to that stupid mortal girl."

"I know."

"We know you know, we know you were at the party as Benjamin Bolton Jnr.'s date." Jacob gasped. That's how they'd found him? He was so sure that he'd eluded them. "Yeah… we saw you; we followed you here last night then decided to come see you today."

"You… you didn't tell him did you?"

"No, not yet, but we're going to."

"Please don't; please don't tell him, please."

"But we have to. He has a right to know Jacob, he's his too." Jacob swallowed thickly. He couldn't do this.

"Rose-."

"What happened? After you left, where'd you go?"

"I moved to Appleton. I used money I'd saved up to get there. When I got there I met a girl and her grandmother. The grandmother and her friends used to work at a hospital where hybrid births took place so they helped me."

"Why'd you leave then?"

"They figured out that Mikey was Edward's so I left and I moved here."

"And you've been living here since?"

"Yeah…"

"You could've said something, told one of us or something."

"I know, but it was too much of a risk, I couldn't." Mikey saw his daddy's sad face and he started to sniffle.

"Daddy," he whispered. "Daddy whath wong?"

"It's nothing kiddo," Jacob whispered, smiling at his son. "Don't worry."

"But youw thad daddy." Mikey sounded like he was going to cry. "Don't be thad daddy." Jacob smiled down at his pride and joy.

"Okay Mike, I won't be sad." Mikey wasn't convinced, he turned to Rosalie.

"Why are you making daddy thad?"

"I'm not trying to make your daddy sad sweetie," Rosalie said gently. "I want him to be happy."

"But youw making him thad."

"I'm sorry I'm making him sad." Mikey looked at his daddy.

"Thhe thaid thhe'th thowy daddy."

"She did say that," Jacob said.

"Will you fowgive hew daddy?" Jacob nodded. Mikey gave his daddy a kiss. "Daddy can I go colouwin-in...n in?" Jacob chuckled. Mikey could never say that right.

"Sure kiddo." Jacob got up and led Mikey to the kitchen. He put him on the kitchen counter and pulled out his colouring books and his crayons. Alice, Jasper and Emmett joined him while Rosalie pulled Jacob back to the living room.

"Jacob-."

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I know leaving was wrong, but you gotta understand that I had to do it. With the publicity you have the Volturi and the Council would've known and things wouldn't've ended well."

"I know Jacob. I understand that, but… you could've called or something." Jacob shook his head.

"You would've tried to find me and that really wasn't an option." Rosalie sighed.

"I know. I'm glad we found you though, I really missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Rosalie hugged Jacob tightly then stepped back, smiling at him.

"Come on; let's go see what my cute little nephew is doing." They walked to the kitchen to find Mikey concentrating on his colouring. Jacob smiled when he saw that the others were also helping.

"He must really like you guys," Jacob said, going to the fridge to get Mikey a juice box.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"He never allows people to touch his colouring stuff." The Cullen Kids smiled.

"Well it's a good thing he likes us then isn't it."

"Yeah…"

"Daddy ith that fow me?" Mikey asked, looking at the juice box.

"Yep, here you go." Jacob handed Mikey the juice box which he took eagerly and started sucking from the straw.

"Aunt Alithe do you want thome of my juithe?"

"I already had something to drink."

"Oh." Mikey actually sounded disappointed. Alice sighed.

"I'd love some, thank you Mikey." Mikey smiled happily and passed Alice the juice. Alice made like she was sucking then she passed it back to Mikey. "Mm… that was de-e-elicious!" Mikey giggled.

"It'th apple, I love appleth."

"Me too, they're my favourite." Mikey's smile grew.

"All flavours are your favourite Alice," Jasper said to his wife.

"Daddy, uncle Gathpew talkth funny," Mikey said, giggling. The others laughed too, not only at what he'd said, but also at the name.

"That's not nice Mikey," Jacob said, trying to keep a straight face. "You don't say things like that about other people."

"Thowy uncle Gathpew."

"That's alright darlin'," Jasper said.

"Hey Mikey," Emmett said.

"Hmm?" Mikey said.

"Want a piggyback ride?"

"Yeth pleathe." Emmett smiled and turned so Mikey could climb on his back. "Awe you code Uncle Emma?" Jacob laughed at the name once again.

"A little bit," Emmett said, smiling.

"Then why don' you have a Blankie, like me. I have a Blankie, it'th blue with a wed caw on the co-nah."

"I left my Blankie at home. But I'll bring it next time."

"You thilly man, you nevew leave youw Blankie behind, that'th what Litha thaid, coz you get code." Mikey even nodded his head to get his point through.

"He's right. I have to remember my Blankie always." Emmett began hopping around the room, making Mikey laugh and squeal happily. Jasper also got a turn, having the same conversation about always remembering his Blankie. When Jasper was 'tired' he put Mikey back on the counter and little boy continued to drink his juice and colour in, occasionally giving the older people instructions on what picture to colour and with which crayon to use.

Jacob caught a familiar scent and groaned internally, he knew this was going to get crazy. Mikey saw the look Jacob had on his face and he started giggling.

"What are you laughing at butternut?" Rosalie asked.

"Litha'th coming, thhe'th cwazy," Mikey said, giggling even more. Before Rosalie could ask who Lisa was, a blonde haired blue eyed girl walked into the kitchen about to say something. Her sentence died on her lips when she saw the four extra people that were sitting in the kitchen with Jacob and Mikey.

"Oh… My…" Lisa said, looking at the Cullen's. "You're… you're the… you're the… Oh my… oh my, gosh! Oh my, gosh! Jacob, can I talk to you in the living room please?" Jacob chuckled and followed Lisa out to the living room.

"What's up?" he said, smiling at his best friend.

"Those are the Cullen's!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"In your kitchen Jake!"

"I know."

"Why?"

"I used to live with them."

"WHAT? And you never told me this because…?"

"I didn't?"

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Those are the fricken Cullen's! The Cullen's! As in my biggest obsession… ever! And they are sitting in your kitchen right now and you didn't even bother to call! What kind of best friend are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want Cullen obsessed girls in my house while the Cullen's are here too."

"But it's me Jake. Me. The same girl that looks after your son when you're at work. The same girl that cancelled her date last night so she could look after your son. The same girl-."

"Okay, I get it. I should've called you. Whatever."

"Will you introduce me to them? Oh my, gosh, I can't believe I'm actually in the same house as the Cullen's. This is so exacting. Okay, relax Lisa, relax. You don't want to seem too eager."

"They're vamps Lisa, they have scary supersonic hearing, remember?"

"Oh shit! Now they'll think I'm like the rest of the fans, drooling over them and obsessing over them."

"You are like the rest of them." Lisa was quiet for a second, thoughtful.

"Shut up Jacob! Come on, Mikey promised I could cut his hair today."

"Sure, sure." Lisa walked into the kitchen followed by Jacob. She tried to act as cool as possible, trying hard not to squeal in excitement. "Um… guys, this is my next door neighbour and best friend Lisa-Bianca Hallway. Lisa, you know the Cullen's, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie." Lisa couldn't stop from smiling.

"Yes, I know them. Hi guys, you can call me Lisa, everyone does." The Cullen's smiled and nodded.

"Right…"

"Hey Mikey," Lisa said, looking at the little boy who was back to colouring.

"What Litha?" Mikey said looking up from her colouring with a frown. He didn't like being disturbed when he was 'busy'.

"Remember yesterday, you said I could do your hair?"

"I nevew thaid that."

"Yes you did! Before you started crying for your daddy." Mikey put on his thinking face.

"I nevew." Lisa sighed.

"Fine! I came for the food! What are you making Jake?"

"I was making spaghetti."

"And…?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hopeless! Hey Mikey, can I help you colour in?"

"No," Clara said. "Youw handth awe diwty."

"No they aren't!"

"I don' like you Litha, don' touch my cwayonth."

"Oh… it's like that now? It's like that? Fine. We'll see who'll look after you when your daddy's at work, we'll see."

"Aunt Alithe and Aunt Wothawee will look aftew me." Lisa faked a shocked looked.

"You're really going to abandon me like that? I can't believe you! After everything we've been through! Huh! Shame on you Michael-Henry Black, shame on you." Mikey giggled. "You laugh at my downfall too. You have no heart, you little demon-child."

"Youw ugly when you do that." Mikey burst out laughing.

"That is not nice Miachel, take that back." Mikey continued to laugh. "Jacob I am disappointed in you! You should teach this little critter some manners!"

"It's not my fault you look ugly when you do that," Jacob said, chuckling. Lisa did a dramatic sigh.

"Shocking. Mikey, you are your father's child. Shame on both of you. What are the Cullen's supposed to think? This is horrid behaviour."

"Says the girl who came here looking for food," Emmett said, chuckling. Lisa blushed a little but quickly recovered.

"Is it my fault he makes such darn good food? If it is then sue me!" Jacob smiled, this is why he loved Lisa. Even though she was fan girl obsessed with the Cullen's, she knew that didn't really like the attention and wanted to be treated normal, so that's exactly what she did. "But wait… don't sue me too much coz I'm broke. I'm only a college student, I can only afford lunch and even that's hard to get."

"Why don't you just get a job?" Alice asked.

"Me? Get a job?" Lisa laughed. "No… I suck at jobs… Punny! Anyway, I really don't work well under a boss. I should really take pointers from Jacob, he's been working for that ass…cuse me, Benny Bolton Junior, for a while now and he's doing fine, he's my hero."

"Ah…"

"Speaking of Benjamin Bolton Junior," Rosalie said, looking at Jacob. "Why the hell was he your date last night?"

"Um… see…" Jacob stared.

"Benny has a huge crush on Jacob," Lisa said.

"What?" the Cullen's all asked, looking at Jacob. He smiled guiltily.

"Yeah… True story."

"Jacob's 'the guy'!" Alice exclamied. Everyone looked at her confused. "I told you guys, about the guy Benny was blushing about. It was Jacob! Wait... If Benny likes Jacob, and Jacob was his 'date' last night, does this mean he..." Alice turned to Jacob. "What exactly do you feel for Benny Jacob?" Alice asked. Jacob shrugged. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him too."

"I'll kill him," Rosalie said.

"No you won't," Jacob said. Rosalie glared at him.

"I'll kill you too."

"Not if I kill you first leech." Rosalie smirked.

"Wanna bet dog?"

"Bring it mozzy!" The two laughed.

"I really missed you Jake."

"I missed you too."

"Wait... What just happened?" Lisa asked.

"Oh don't worry about them Lisa," Alice said. "They do that all the time. We've gotten used to it."

"So Jake really lived with you guys?" Alice nodded.

"He even had a crest."

"Speaking of crests…" Rosalie said, looking at Jacob.

"It's in my room," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you wear it?" Jacob didn't even bother to answer that question; he just continued to make dinner.

"Daddy," Mikey said.

"Yeah kiddo?" Jacob said looking at his son.

"I need to pawty daddy."

"Okay." Jacob helped his son down and he rushed out the kitchen and to the bathroom.

"You taught him?" Lisa asked, sounding surprised.

"Lisa, he's four, he's old enough to know how to go to the bathroom himself."

"Right…" They all fell quiet then heard a toilet being flushed and little feet running.

"Wash your hands," Jacob called. The supernatural's heard a sigh and then a few seconds later they heard a clank then water running, another clank then little feet running down the stairs and right into Jasper's arms. Jasper and Emmett started throwing Mikey about and he squealed and laughed in glee.

"Hey Jacob..."

"What Lisa?"

"You're a lying bastard, and no Mikey you may not use that word, it's bad."

"Why am I a lying... you know what?"

"Who said: 'of course not Lisa, it's impossible, how can two guys have a baby' when I asked you why Mikey looks so much like Edward Cullen hmm? Hmm? You lier. I may be blonde but I'm smart. And really Jacob, who lies to a Cullen-fanatic about a kid that obviously looks like Edward Cullen, not belonging to Edward Cullen? I mean seriously Jacob? Seriously?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"But I'm your best friend! Do you really think I'd go to those damned Volturi scums and rat you out...? No! Of course not! I would never do that to my best friend! I love you and Mikey way too much to lose you to those 'higher up' scums!"

"I know that... now."

"Yeah!" Lisa then smiled and looked at Mikey. "So like, this is Eddie Junior then?"

"Yep."

"Nice..."

"Litha'th luppie," Mikey said.

"Oh shut it small fry." Mikey giggled.

Alice's cellphone started ringing. She pulled it out of her little purse then groaned.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"Edward," she said. They all turned and looked at Jacob who looked very uncomfortable.

"You can't tell him," he said in a small voice. Alice nodded then answered her cellphone.

"Eddie!" she said in her usual happy tone.

"_**Where are you guys?"**_

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"_**No, but Bella and her family just got back and I thought you had plans for you and Bella or something."**_

"Oh yeah! We were going to go shopping! Damn! I completely forgot about that. I'll be right there."

"_**Where are you guys?"**_

"In town, looking at all the pretty shoes. We'll be right there, just tell Bella to hang on, I'll come and pick her up."

"_**Mm…"**_

"Thanks bro. Love you."

"_**Whatever."**_ Edward hung up and Alice let out a breath.

"Well Jake, we have to get going. Rose and I will come back tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied, holding Mikey who'd been picked up during the phone call.

"Bye, Jake, bye, Mikey," Alice said, kissing the two boy's cheeks.

"Bye, Aunt Alithe," Mikey said. "Bye, Aunt Wothawee."

"Bye, Mikey," Rosalie said, giving the two boys a kiss too.

"Well man," Emmett said. "See ya."

"Yeah man," Jake said.

"Bye, Uncle Emma," Mikey said. Emmett smiled.

"Bye, Mikey-wolf."

"Good bye Jacob," Jasper said, nodding at Jacob.

"Bye, Emo," Jacob replied. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Uncle Gathpew," Mikey said to his other uncle.

"Bye, darlin'."

"It was nice meet you Lisa," Alice said.

"You too," Lisa said. Alice and Rosalie gave Jake and Mikey one more hug then they all left. Lisa let out a long sigh. "This is so going down in my diary! Later Jake, I want my plate of food, so does gramma."

"Sure, sure Lisa," Jake said, waving his friend off.

"See you later Mikey."

"'Kay," Mikey said. Lisa rushed out the house. "Can I cawy on colouwin-in...n in?"

"Sure," Jacob said putting Mikey on the counter and he continued with colouring in and Jacob continued to cook dinner.

The rest of the night went by fine, with Lisa joining the two for dinner and helping with the dishes. After dinner she left and Jacob got Mikey into bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Awe they gonna come back?" Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, they'll be back." Mikey smiled.

"I like them daddy, they funny."

"I know. They are. Get some sleep Mike." Mikey nodded then lay down properly.

"Nayeli daddy."

"Nayeli Mikey." Mikey gave his daddy a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Night kiddo."

"Night daddy." Jacob turned off the lights but left the door open then went to his own room where he got undressed and got straight into bed and fell right to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

**To Be Continued…**

Whow! Hope I didn't bore you or anything… and I do hope that this makes up for my making you guys wait for updates...

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	13. More Find The Truth

**A/N:**Okay... Maybe this one is going to make up for my dragging on? *pouty mouth* I'm really sorry I made you guys wait for so long for an update. Hope you didn't give up on me *wipes tear*.

**NOTE2: **For this chapter I'm going to 'freelance' the POV's so it won't be specifically the Cullen's 3rd person POV's only, but it'll also be Jake's.

**NOTE:**

#1. Whatever errors I make about locations, please excuse them, just go with the flow, pretend everything I write is true, but please do tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice =)

1. Jacob is still a werewolf

2. Edward is still a vampire

3. The Cullen's exist too

4. The wolves exist too. They know that Jacob lives with the Cullen's and accept them

5. The vampire's and the wolves live in peace (vampires and wolves can live freely together) and people know of the existence of vampires and werewolves so the vampires don't have to move

6. Bella… she's there too… somewhere… there

7. The Volturi don't mind about the whole werewolf-vampire living together thing so long as nothing unusual happens

**Disclaimer:** NoPe

**Just You and Me: More Find The Truth**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**More Find The Truth**

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in one of the rooms they'd check into at the hotel. It was one of the honeymoon suites so it was sound proof so the four vampires could talk quiet comfortably without worrying about someone hearing them. They were busy discussing what they'd found out that day.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked her mate and two siblings once again. "I mean, we can't let the wedding happen now that we know Jacob's alive… and has a child... Edward's child."

"I don't know Rose," Alice said. "It's so complicated."

"I know! We have to keep this as DL as possible, if the Council and Volturi find out…" They all knew what would happen, it's what had forced Jacob to leave in the first place.

"Can't you look into the future Alice?" Alice was thoughtful.

"I probably should try." They were all quiet as Alice tried to look into the future. She sighed. "It's too blurry to tell."

"So whatever it is, Jacob's part of it." Alice nodded. They all sighed.

"This is so complicated!"

"I know!" They heard the door opened and they all kept quiet and acted like they weren't doing anything. Emmett sat down on the floor and put his feet on the bed. Rosalie lay on her stomach on the bed and made like she was doing her nails. Jasper was sitting by the TV, flicking through the channels while Alice looked at a fashion magazine sitting beside her mate. Esme walked into the room and looked at her bored looking children.

"I'm so bored!" Emmett said, making it like he'd been complaining beforehand.

"We heard!" Rosalie said, sounding irritated at her mate.

"I know, I'm still bored." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Esme looked at her children a little closely then she sighed.

"What were you talking about before I walked in?" she asked.

"How bored I am," Emmett said.

"And how we already know that," Rosalie said. They both smiled at Esme innocently.

"We all know that you're lying to me," Esme said in her sweet motherly voice. "Now tell me the truth." The door opened and Carlisle walked in too.

"Damn!"

"Should we tell them?" Alice asked as if Carlisle and Esme weren't even in the room.

"Only if they promise not to tell Edward," Rosalie replied.

"Yes, because we promised we wouldn't tell him."

"If we tell it'll be a problem." The four 'teen' vamps nodded. Alice got up and stood before her adoptive parents.

"Do you solemnly promise to not tell Edward or think about what I am about to tell you?" Esme and Carlisle looked at each other then at their daughter. They saw how serious she was about this.

"We promise," Carlisle said. Alice nodded. She looked at her mate and siblings and they all nodded in silent agreement. Alice turned back to her parents. She breathed in deeply.

"We found Jacob."

"What?" both Esme and Carlisle said, shocked.

"Where?" Esme asked.

"He's in Henderson; he's living there with his…"

"With his what?" Carlisle asked, not hiding the dread of expecting to hearing the word 'partner'.

"His son."

"What?" Esme said. "He… he had a son?" Alice nodded. "D-does he live with the mother?"

"He is the 'mother'." Esme and Carlisle were confused for a second then realisation dawned on them and they both looked at Alice in shock.

"You mean…" Carlisle said. Alice nodded again.

"He left because he was pregnant? Yes. He was scared that the Volturi and the Council would find out and…"

"I see."

"You can't tell Edward, we promised him we wouldn't." The parents nodded.

"Of course. But him; is he alright? Is the child alright?"

"Never better. Apparently he met a woman that used to work at the hospital that used to help with the vampire-werewolf births."

"Oh."

"So he's alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Alice said, nodding.

"We must go see him Carlisle."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We must."

"Rose and I are going back tomorrow."

"Don't you have to go shopping with Isabella since you didn't go today?"

"Oh… Right… well, you'll go with Rose then." Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"Good then." They all nodded at each other.

"So…" Esme said. "The baby…?"

"Oh my, gosh Esme, he's amazing!" Alice said excitedly.

"He's so smart," Rosalie said.

"And beautiful."

"He's like a minature Edward and… he's just so amazing! You have to meet him."

"What is his name?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"Michael-Henry Cullen-Black. He used the name Carlisle. Jacob used the name Edward wanted." Carlisle smiled.

"He did… What about the… the crest?" Alice smiled at her 'father'.

"He kept it too. He doesn't wear it though because then there'd be questions. He's afraid that the Council and the Volturi will find out and…"

"Has anyone thought about what's going to happen with Isabella?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that both the Council and the Volturi will want to speak to Edward and Isabella, they need permission to change her. Aro will want to know what her intentions are of course and then he'll also want to read Edward…"

"I told that girl was trouble!" Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"Dammit!" Alice said. "I don't know… I'll have to 'stall' the wedding plans, we have to try and convince Jacob to tell Edward the truth."

"He's worried about the Law about werewolves and vampires being in sexual relationships. He won't want to tell him. He'll probably try and run again."

"Mm… true too. We'll have to keep watch of him or something."

"We could get Lisa to keep a watch on him."

"Yeah… Lisa…"

"Well-." But Rosalie stopped talking when the door opened and Bella walked in. She looked at everyone sheepishly.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Mm!" Rosalie said unimpressed.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, smiling brightly.

"Edward was looking for you guys, said something about a hunt…"

"Oh… okay. Thanks Bells." The Cullen Kids left the room and shortly after so did Carlisle and Esme. Nobody really felt comfortable to be in the same room with Bella after what they found out.

ooooo

Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were standing outside Jacob's house. Esme was a bit jumpy; she was excited to meet her grandson for the first time. Carlisle wouldn't stop smiling; he too was excited to meet the little boy.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her parents then knocked on the door. They all waited patiently as they heard Jacob make his way to the door, followed by little feet. The door opened and Jacob's mouth dropped at the three new comers. Mikey pushed past his daddy and rushed into Rosalie's arms.

"Hello Aunt Wosawee," Mikey said.

"Hi sweetum," Rosalie said, kissing Mikey's cheek. "Are you going to let us in Jake?" Jacob shook his head to clear it then moved to the side and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle walked in. They all went to the living room. Jacob stood by the door, looking at the fourth person, not sure what to say.

"Well hello stranger," the person said with his usual warm smile. Jacob smiled too.

"Hi dad," Jacob said.

"It's good to know your alive son."

"Yeah… isn't it old man?" Billy chuckled and rolled into the house. They went to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting on a couch with Mikey sitting between them going on about what he had been doing before they arrived.

Mikey, being such a smart little boy, looked at Jacob then at Billy and made a conclusion. He shimmed off the sofa and walked to Billy. He put up his arms and Billy picked him up and placed the boy on his lap.

"Hello," Billy said.

"Hello," Mikey said. "You look like daddy."

"I do?" Mikey nodded. "Well… I'm your daddy's papa."

"Weally?" Mikey sounded very surprised, like this was the most amazing news he'd ever heard. Billy nodded. Mikey looked at his father excitedly. "Daddy, he'th youw papa!"

"I know," Jacob said, smiling at his son. Mikey giggled then looked back at his grandpapa then began telling him what he'd been doing. Jacob walked to Esme.

"Hello Jacob," Esme said, hugging the boy.

"Hi Esme," Jacob said, hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Hmm!" she said. He looked fine so she was satisfied with that. "How are you dear?"

"I'm alright Es, you?"

"Never better. I'm so glad you're alright Jacob. We were all so worried about you when you left."

"Yeah… I'm sorry I left Esme, I just… I had to."

"I understand love; I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your position." Jacob smiled at his surrogate mother. "Are you going to come back?" Jacob shrugged.

"I don't… I don't know Es. It's…"

"Complicated. I know love." Jacob sighed. "It'll work out in the end."

"Yeah… or it'll cause a war."

"Don't worry love, it'll be alright. Look, you're the first male to survive a hybrid birth, I'm sure that'll mean something." Jacob nodded then walked to his father and son.

"Daddy, gwampa'th funny," Mikey said, giggling cutely. Jacob smiled.

"I know," Jacob said. "He also tells great bed time stories." Mikey looked at his grandpa with awe.

"Weally gwampa?"

"Well… I don't know about great, but they are good," Billy replied, smiling.

"Daddy doethn't know how to tell good bedtime thtowieth." Billy chuckled.

"He's not very imaginative."

"What'th ima…ima…ma…ma…tive?"

"I-ma-gi-na-tive."

"Yeah… what'th that?"

"To be able to make up stories."

"Oh…" They continued somewhat the same. Mikey was all over the place, sitting on everyone's lap and making everyone colour in. He also asked why Billy didn't walk and why Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme hadn't bought their blankets. At some point during the day Lisa had dropped by and had a squeal/freak out moment when she saw Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She also had an awesome time with Billy too and before she left she proclaimed that Billy was 'theee awesomest dad in the world'.

At around nine Mikey finally fell asleep in his grandpa Billy's arms - after an excelent tale about the man that could turn into a large wolf and protected his land from bad people - and Jacob took him and put him to bed and he went down and continued to speak to his dad, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Jacob found that Billy had been called in the middle of the night and had been asked to get ready to leave. Alice had picked him up at his house and they'd flown to Jacksonville, he was living in the same hotel as the Cullen's.

At around one in the morning the four vistors left, calling it a night, leaving Jacob with the promise of coming back the following day. They drove to the hotel talking animatedly about Mikey and Jacob. They were all happy that Jacob was alright and that he had such a beautiful son who was also healthy and happy.

When they got to the hotel they found a note that told them to go to the garden for dinner. Edward was more than surprised to see Billy Black among the people who'd supposedly gone hunting.

Edward didn't ask any questions because he thought he was going to get his answers when he read is family's minds. But he didn't get an answer; instead he got blocked minds… from his whole family! His family confused him, why would they block their minds unless they had something to hide? Something that had to do with Billy being here suddenly.

ooooo

At first Edward didn't pay much mind to it, but then he started to get worried. Everyday someone in his family would disappear all day and come back with some strange scent Edward didn't recognised but was somehow drawn to. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure Billy's sudden arrival had something to do with it.

On the second week - Alice had extended their vacation, not that it'd been a vacation in the first place - Edward was sure something was amiss. He had confirmed that whatever was going on had to do with Billy because every time someone in his family disappeared they'd disappear with Billy. It was all too strange for Edward; he didn't understand what was going on, but he had to find out, and soon!

ooooo

The family was sitting outside by the pool; the only person missing was Jasper. Edward looked at his youngest sister. The pixie girl made it a mission to ignore him. He glared at her but she continued to ignore him, speaking instead to Rosalie about cute little boy clothes she saw. He looked around and saw that Bella was sitting on her own by the pool. This surprised Edward because Alice and Bella were hardly apart. But ever since the party Alice seemed to distance herself from Bella.

Edward sighed and continued to try and read his family's minds, but they all came out blank. He decided to focus on Emmett's because he was more likely to slipup and let the secret out. Edward sat down across from his large brother and listened closely.

Just when Edward was losing interest Emmett's mind slipped, but only for a few seconds, but that was long enough. It was an image, an image of a little boy with long copper-black hair. In that one second image Edward saw the little boy's tanned skin, his cute little fingers. Then he saw his face. That face, it was… Then he saw him, his lost love, holding the little boy and smiling down at the child. They… he… he…

Edward gasped as it finally came to him. The reason they kept disappearing. They were...they went to see... But... Everyone turned and looked at Edward strangly, wondering what it was he'd just heard.

"What is it, love?" Esme asked with a sweet smile, looking at her oldest son.

"You…" Edward couldn't speak. Could it be? The image he saw, could it be real or was it something Emmett made up? But this was Emmett, Emmett wasn't that imaginative. "How could you?" Edward shouted at his family.

"What are you talking about dear?"

"How could you not tell me? My own family?"

"Tell you what? What are you talking about Edward?"

"You know what I'm talking, mother. You were hiding it from me! You...you all kept it from me...knowing how much I needed to know! You... you..." He could tell the family was trying hard to keep their faces emotionless, but they knew the jig was up and that they'd have to explain themselves. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Edward," Alice said gently, finally breaking.

"You! All of you! You-you kept this from me? Why? Why would you do something like that? You knew how much I needed to know, yet you kept it from me! Why?"

"He made us promise not to tell."

"But you should've told me anyway, Alice! You should've told me the first time you found out."

"I know, I know I should've but-."

"But nothing! You kept this from me! You kept him away from me, you kept _them_ away from me... Where is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"He didn't even want you to know."

"He didn't want me to know? He... That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Alice. Just tell me where he is."

"No."

"Alice!"

"NO! I am not telling you where he is."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you aren't even supposed to know that we know."

"That shouldn't matter Alice! Just tell me where he is."

"He's..." Before she could answer, Alice was interupted by her cellphone ringing. The others sighed in relief. "Hello?"

"_**Alice?"**_ Jasper's voice said, sounding distressed.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Alice put the phone on loudspeaker for Billy's benefit.

"_**He's on the move."**_

"What?" the five Cullen's in the loop and Billy asked.

"_**He's on the move. He's packing."**_

"Oh… Stall him, we're on our way." Alice hung up. "Let's go." The Cullen's including Edward and Billy – who was being pushed by Rosalie – rushed out the hotel and into different cars and sped to Henderson.

When they got there they saw that a truck was parked outside. There were a few things already in the truck. They all hopped out the cars and rushed into the house. The sight that met them would've been comical if it was for a different situation.

Jasper was at one side of the room with Mikey in his arms while Jacob was on the other growling and whining and begging for Jasper to hand Mikey over.

"Jake?" Jacob stopped dead still when he heard the voice. "Jacob?" Jacob turned slowly, heart thumping hard in his chest, mind continuously screaming 'no, no, no, he wasn't supposed to know'. "Jacob... It is you." Edward rushed to Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. "Jacob, it's really you?"

"Yeah Ed. It's me," Jacob whispered. Edward pulled Jacob closer and kissed him gently.

"I missed you so much Jacob. You have no idea."

"I missed you too Ed."

"I love you so much Jake. Don't you ever do that to me again. Don't you ever leave me again?" Edward continued to kiss Jacob gently, kissing all over the younger boy's face.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Ed." They kissed lovingly. Edward felt a tug on his leg and he pulled away from Jacob and looked down. He smiled when he saw the little boy.

"Awe you my papa?" the little boy asked, his thinking face on. Edward nodded. The boy smiled and put up his hands. Edward picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Hello. My name is Michael-Henry Cullen-Black, what'th youw name?"

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Ewed?" Mikey looked at Jacob excitedly. "Ewed? Can I call you papa?"

"If you want to, yes." Mikey's smile grew.

"I do want to. Now I have two daddy'th." Edward kissed Jacob then Mikey.

"I love you, both of you." Jacob smiled.

"We love you too," Jacob said, smiling.

Someone, just outside, stood and watched the exchange between the wolf and the vampire. They were breaking one of the biggest Law's, heck, they'd already broken the biggest Law, they had a son. The person knew what was to come now that Jacob and Edward had reunited and he was not planning on letting that happen. He'd given up way too much to allow that to happen!

The blond guy was glaring daggers at the dog-scented boy, the man who was obviously dog-boy's father and the vampire coven. So the dog was alive, and on top of that he had a child. That wouldn't do, not at all. The blond boys had to get rid of this 'Jacob'. If he wanted to be with Edward, he knew what he had to do in order to have Edward all to himself.

The blond smiled to himself as he slipped away unnoticed once again. He'd been doing it for years now, moving about unnoticed. He'd watched Edward, watched his Edward fall in love with this...this animal! He'd watched Edward propose to the flimsy human girl. He'd watched it all, and never noticed. Why? Call it an ability if you must, even a gift. He was just really, really good at being at a place without being noticed, it was his 'thing'.

The blond walked to his own car he'd come with that was parked a few streets away from the dogs house. He got in the car and pulled out his cellphone and scrolled down.

"_**Jacksonville Airport, how may I help you?"**_

"Yes, I'm calling to ask if I can get a one way ticket to Italy."

"_**Um..." **_Typing was heard on the other end. _**"You're in luck. We have a few.**__**"**_

"Are there any flights available now?"

"_**We have one for tomorrow morning sir."**_

"I'll have that one then. I'm on my way."

"_**Of course **__**sir**__**."**_ The boy hung up. He smiled.

"Edward will be mine once more. I will have him and nothing will stop me." He started his car and drove off to Jacksonville Airport.

**To Be Continued…**

I know it was rushed, but I just wanted to get it done… can you believe this stories almost done? *Dramatic gasp*. Now we're going to see what Aro and the Council are going to do about this little problem and who is this blond guy? Originally 'blond guy' was Bella, but I thought... Nah, let's change that, so I hope it's a good change...

And I hope I've made up for making you guys wait. I will try and get the next chappie up on Monday... Love you all =)

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	14. Explenation, Please

A/N: Oh em gee... Thank you all for the support. I know I sort of went MIA on you guys, but I was on holiday and I had absolutely no access to a computer and my phone just would co-operate with me. Sorry for the wait and once again, thank you =)

Oh yeah, and please check out my profile to see which stories I'm working on and which are on hold… dankie

Disclaimer: nat ta-die (it's supposed to say not today, but anyway)

Just You and Me: Explenation, Please

Edward looked at Jacob for a long while. He still couldn't believe that they'd finally found him, after so many years - well four, but it felt like many - the family was once more finally together.

Edward and Jacob were in Edward's hotel room. It also being soundproof, they could talk freely without anyone overhearing or trying to intervene. Edward was happy, no, overjoyed, for Jacob's return - of course he was - but he couldn't help but feel angry because of the way Jacob had just disappeared and how he hadn't wanted Edward to find him.

It hurt to think that Jacob was willing to stay away from Edward for the rest of his life. Edward couldn't understand why Jacob would want something like that. They were supposed to love each other, didn't Jacob love him anymore?

Edward sighed then leant against the dressing table and crossed his arms, looking at Jacob, who was currently sitting at the edge of the bed, boring holes into the floor while he nervously bounced his leg.

"Jacob..." Edward started quietly though he knew the wolf could hear him. Jacob looked up slightly, but then looked down again, bitting his bottom lip and playing with his hands. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't," Jacob whispered biting his lip after the answer. Why was this so hard to do? Why did he feel like he was being shut in a corner. _You're fine Jake, its fine, _he kept thinking in his head.

"Of course you could! We're your family!" Edward didn't mean for it to come sounding so angry and... loud, but it just did. He hadn't wanted it to come out like that, but it had and he'd watched Jacob flinch slightly which was something he didn't want to happen. He wanted Jacob to be happy, to feel safe and feel home, but... but Edward needed the truth.

"It was too dangerous." Jacob kept his head down and his voice low while Edward was being loud and pissy.

"Too dangerous Jacob? For who? Me? Our family? We would've been fine Jacob."

"The-the Council and the Volturi-." Edward breathed deeply to relax, he needed to relax. Jacob was back, he was safe, Edward had no reason to feel scared and alone anymore; his wolf was back.

"We would've dealt with them. You shouldn't've run. It was unfair."

"I..." Jacob fell quiet; he didn't know what to say to Edward at the moment. Jacob continued to bite his lip and play with his finger, head still down.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. What if you'd died Jacob? What if you hadn't found those people that helped you? What if they'd turned you in, or were secret Volturi Guards. Then what? Then what would you have done?"

"I... I don't know."

"You just left, Jacob. Don't you think that hurt me? Didn't you even consider how I'd feel? What we'd all feel? Did you plan it out? Is that why you practically forced me to go hunting with the family? Because you knew you were going to run. Is that it? Is that why you made me go? To run without me stopping you? Why you had your thoughts block all week before the trip? Is it that?"

"It's not like that Ed-."

"Then what is it like Jacob, huh? What is it like? You left me without a word! You just up and went! Don't you think I at least deserved an explanation? Anything at all? Do know how horrible I felt when I found that you left me? Do know how hard it was to find you gone? How broken and useless I felt when I couldn't find you?"

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered with tears running down his face. He hadn't intended for any of this to happen, he'd thought he'd been doing the right thing, protecting the family. He'd thought...

"Sorry Jacob? You're sorry? You left me! For four years you were gone Jacob! You... you kept me away from my son. I missed his birth Jacob. Don't you think that I'd want to know at least that? To know that you were pregnant."

"I had to do it."

"You didn't have to do anything! You should've stayed. We could've figured something out." Edward wanted so desperatly to cry, but nothing came, just the irritating tingling and slight itch behind his eyelids.

"It was too dangerous Ed. We couldn't've done anything. I had to go."

"I missed four years of my son's life Jacob! I missed his first words, his first step, his first everything. Don't you think that's unfair on me? Don't you think that you leaving was completely unfair?"

"I know it was. B-but there was nothing else I could do, nothing I could think of."

"There were a whole lot of things you could've done Jacob! You could've stayed in La Push; we could've moved you to Isle Esme, anything. You didn't have to leave!"

"I didn't-."

"It was so unfair of you. You could've at least said something. Do you know how painful it was to come home and find you gone, for me to not know where you were, if you were okay...? Do you know how broken I was because of that?"

"I was only trying to protect the people I love."

"What about you then?" This loving nature of Jacob's would be the death of him! It was one of the reasons why Edward loved Jacob so much. He knew Jacob would rather die alone then let anyone he loved die. It was who Jacob was. But it was fustrating too because Jacob put himself last, he wouldn't think of what it would do to himself. "What about your life? Do you value yourself so little that you'd risk your own life for the immortal?"

"I-."

"What if the people you had met weren't good? What if they turned you in? Then what? Then you'd be dead! I wouldn't know where you were, or what happened to you, or why you left. Don't you see that it was more dangerous leaving then staying? Don't you see that?"

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think."

"No. You ran. You left me here broken and lost. I thought you didn't love me anymore, that you didn't care..." Jacob shook his head.

"I do care Ed. That's why I left. Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted you to be safe. I couldn't bare the idea of _Them_ finding out and hurting you guys. I couldn't let that happen Ed, I just couldn't. I'd never be able to forgive myself for something like that."

"What about you Jake? What about your safety? Your life? Our son's life?" Jacob shrugged. Edward sighed. "I love you, more then words could ever describe. You leaving me like that... I didn't know what to think... I thought... I thought you hated me, that you didn't love me any more, that I..." Jacob got up quickly and rushed to Edward, he wrapped his arms around the vampire tightly.

"Never Ed. I'd never hate you, never. I love you with all my heart. I left because I thought it was for the best, not because I hated you. I did it because I love you; I was trying to protect you Ed. I love you so much. You're my everything. I didn't leave to hurt you; I left because I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe. I much prefered to know that you were happy with someone else then dead because of me. I won't ever hate you, ever! I love you with everything that I have. You are my life."

Edward touched Jacob's cheek gently, caressing it, wiping the tears away from the beautiful face. Jacob leaned into the touch breathing in deeply. Edward smiled at his love. He loved Jacob so much it was crazy. Jacob was his all and everything. Losing Jacob had been horrible, the worst thing Edward had ever had to go through, worse then being bitten. But now Jacob was back and they had a son, Edward was going to make sure that Jacob and Michael were safe, never alone again, together with him, as a family, as it should be, as it should've been from the start.

"We can't always run from our problems Jacob," Edward whispered, wiping the tears from his love's face. "We have to face them at some point."

"I know. I know it was unfair of me Ed and I'm sorry I left you." Edward pulled Jacob closer and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I left Ed, I really am."

"I know you are. And I understand why you left, I get it. You felt like you had no choice, like there was nothing else you could do. You wanted to protect us. I understand Jake. But never, never again Jacob. Never leave me again, ever." Jacob nodded.

"I won't, ever, I promise."

"I want to take you home love. I want you to come back home, tonight. Let's go home Jacob." Jacob smiled then nodded.

"Let's go home." Edward pulled Jacob closer to him and kissed the wolf passionatley. He pulled away, leaning their foreheads together to let Jacob breath.

"I missed you so much Jacob." Jacob, eyes still closed and breathing heavily, smiled at his boyfriend.

"I missed you too." Jacob opened his eyes and watched Edward. Edward smiled, looking deep into Jacob's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you so much Jacob Black."

"I love you so much more Edward Mason." Edward chuckled at how they fell back to their old habits, including Jacob's calling Edward a 'Mason' rather then a 'Cullen' because 'it had a deeper meaning'.

"We're going home... with our son." Jacob smiled happily.

"Just make sure Alice doesn't spoil him too much. I don't think I can afford a spoilt brat." Edward chuckled.

"It'll make up for the last years." Jacob sighed.

"I was afraid _she'd_ use that excuse, not you too." Edward chuckled.

"We have unlimited rights to spoil him, making up for the four years he was gone... and the four you were gone too."

"Damn!" They both chuckled. Edward kissed Jacob once more.

"Come on, I need more time with son." Jacob smiled.

"Okay. Let's go see Mikey."

"Thank you Jacob."

"For?"

"Naming him Michael-Henry, thank you." Jacob blushed slightly.

"It's the name you wanted. You deserved that much."

"And a whole lot more."

"Yeah... And a whole lot more." They smiled at each other lovingly. Edward placed a chaste kiss on Jacob's lips.

"Let's go." They left the room and went to Alice and Jasper's room, where the family was sitting. Mikey got up from the floor where he'd been playing and ran to his dad's. Edward picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Whewe wewe you two?" Mikey asked. "Aunt Alithe and Aunt Wosawee wanted to do co... thomething funny to my hair." The boys laughed.

"We're sorry love, we won't leave you anymore."

"Good! Coz I don't think I wanna sit with Aunt Alithe and Aunt Wosawee, and Gwama keepth hugging me." The boys laughed again. Edward pulled Jacob close, kissing his temple and smiling at both his loves. Edward couldn't wait to get the two home.

To Be Continued...

Heh? Heh? What?

Hope you liked this... I know it's short, but yeah...

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	15. She Knew!

A/N: Hello friends who hate me for not updating this story. So I want my sister to read this story I'm writing but I don't trust her enough because she could say it's good only because I'm family or she could say it's bad just to get on my nerves or it could really be bad... Oh dillema!

juliet6984: Eyo! I almost forgot about that! Damn! Well thanks for the remind... And for real, it is MAJOR. Ay but me *face-palm* inconsitant... But yeah... I still got this... No stress...

And

Pacochico11: I'm sorry about the whole 'you left but I still love you' thing. I hope it didn't put you off the story completely though :(

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyers is le owner *said in fake French accent*

Just You and Me: She Knew! 

Edward was lying in bed, his arms wrapped securly around a sleeping Jacob, Mikey squashed between them, but the little boy didn't seem to mind, he was fast asleep too, cudling with his daddy and papa. Edward couldn't stop smiling at the two beautiful boys lying in his arms, so beautiful, so peaceful...

Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face. Having the love of his life in his arms was wonderful. Knowing that he had a son with his ever beautiful boyfriend was better then anything in the world. Knowing that his love and his son, _his son,_ were alright and in his arms was the best thing Edward could ever have, the best feeling in the world, knowing that his loves were safe in his arms.

"Eddie," Rosalie whispered walking into the room followed by Alice. Edward looked up at his sisters to find them smiling at the two sleeping boys, he smiled too.

"Yes?" he answered in a low voice so he wouldn't wake the two boys. Rosalie looked back at her brother.

"We have something very important to talk about." Edward looked at the two boys then back at Rosalie. She sighed and tapped her head. Edward nodded in understanding. _"Need I remind you that we have a little someone who __happens to be__ your fianc__ee?__"_

"Dammit!" Edward cursed quietly. How could he have forgotten something like that? Oh right, he was reunited with Jacob and discovered a son he never thought he'd have. It probably wasn't a valid or fair excuse to make, but it was the truth. He loved Jacob and his son more then life itself and continuing a charade with Bella would be unfair on all of them.

"So...?"

"I'll speak to Bella later."

"You've already booked our tickets to leave for today, we've been postponing going back home for a week now, we're leaving today and that's that," Rosalie pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest. She really did want to get rid of Bella soon. With Jacob back she didn't need to see the human's face any longer. She was still pissed off at the wolf for leaving the family but still! He was her puppy-dog and now he had junior puppy-dog which Rosalie couldn't wait to spoil rotten.

"I'm sure I have time to speak to her before we have to leave."

"Sure..."

"Rosalie would much rather you just left," Alice muttured with a sigh. She'd already Seen Rosalie try to convince Edward to just leave with no explenation.

"I'm not like that Rose," Edward said with a frown. "I'll explain the situation to her without revealing too much."

"So in other words," Rosalie said. "You're going to lie."

"It's neccessery."

"Just tell her your still in love with your old flame or something," Alice suggested. "Say you two found each other again and feelings just... came flooding back. I mean after all it is the truth." Edward sighed. Why had he used Bella in the first place? Oh, yeah, to find Jacob! The plan had worked smashingly well not accordingly but thank goodness Jacob had been chosen as Benjamin Junior's date. Either way, the plan had work but Edward hadn't thought it over well enough.

"Just pack your bags and be gone!" Rosalie said.

"Tell the truth Edward!" Alice argued. "It's better than a lie and the truth never hurt anyone."

"Lie like your life depends on it Edward because it does. Lie like if you don't you'll never be able to breathe again," Rosalie said.

"Which you can't do anyway."

"I say tell the truth, but keep some information," Jasper said walking into the room with Emmett. They'd heard the whispered argument from outside and decided to put their input in.

"Yeah bro, these chicks'll make you go crazy if you don't use one or both of their ideas," Emmett said. Edward sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell a bit of both then. Are you girls happy with that?" The two females in the room shrugged.

"Whatever," they both said.

"Good. Now please leave or you'll wake Jacob and Michael."

"Too late for that," Jacob muttered sleepily. Edward could tell the wolf was still half asleep but was fighting to stay awake in order to ask what the family was arguing about in hushed voices.

"Sleep love," Edward said gently. "I know you're still tired." Jacob nodded. There was no use arguing, he was still so very sleepy and he wouldn't mind going back to dreamland.

"'Kay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We love you too," the girls chorused. Jacob chuckled tiredly and was soon fast asleep.

"I'll find Bella and tell you where she is," Alice said.

"Alright," Edward replied. "Goodbye then." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bye." The Cullen's left the room, leaving Edward with his boyfriend and son once more.

ooooo

When Jacob and Miachel finally woke Edward decided to get his boys something to eat and after the lunch Jacob had decided that Miachel needed a bath so that's where the little family was at the moment, in the bathroom.

"Come on Mikey, we gotta wash your hair," Jacob said to his son.

Edward watched in amusment as Jacob repeatedly tried to persuade Mikey into leaning back to wash his hair but the little boy wouldn't have it, he did not even attempt to try and lean back. Edward continued to watch as Jacob begged and pleaded with the smaller boy who only shook his head no.

"Come on Mikey. Don't you want your papa to see what a big boy you are?" Mikey looked at Edward thoughtfully.

"Papa knowth I'm a big boy, wight papa?" Edward smirked and nodded.

_"You're not helping!"_ Jacob thought, narrowing his eyes at Edward. Edward only chuckled. "Come on Mikey, please."

"Nooo," Mikey whined.

"Just a little bit."

"Nooo daddy. Jutht noo-wah!" Jacob let out a fustrated growl. "No!"

Edward supressed another chuckle and watched as Jacob continued to try and tilt Mikey's head back only for the little boy to squick and splash about trying to keep upright.

Edward's cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and found that Alice had sent him a text. Edward opened the text and read it.

_Bella's in the main lobby. If you leave now you'll catch her heading out to the beach. Good luck Edward._

_-Alice_

Edward sent back an 'okay, thanks' then put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at his boyfriend who was still trying to wash Michael's hair but failing miserably.

"Come on Mikey, just tilt your head back a little, just a little bit," Jacob pleaded.

"No daddy," Mikey said with a pout. "I'll gwown."

"You won't drown, I promise. I'll hold you."

"No daddy." Jacob wiped his wet face - from all the splashing Mikey had been doing every time Jacob had tried to tilt him back - and sighed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno." Jacob looked at Edward for help.

"You've got this love," Edward said encouragingly. "I'm going downstair to speak with Bella." Jacob bit his lip worridly. "Relax, we'll be fine." Edward kissed the top of Jacob and Mikey's head. "I love you both."

"We love you too," the two younger boys chorused. Edward smiled at his boys then left the bathroom and rushed out his room. He caught an elevator and went down to the main lobby where he caught sight of Bella as she disappeared through the doors that led to the beach.

Edward walked that way too and followed the brunette out to the tables though she didn't sit. She spotted him and smiled, waving him over. Edward took a deep calming breath then went over to his soon-to-be ex-finacee.

"Hey," Bella said smiling up at the vampire.

"Bella... we need to talk." Her face fell at those words. The dreaded for words had been said.

"Um... O-okay... What's going on? Did something happen? Did someone die?"

"No, no, no one died Bella."

"Oh... Well... um... Then what's wrong." Edward sighed.

"Bella," Edward sighed once again. This was really hard to do. He might not've been in love with the girl, but he liked her and what he was about to do was hard. "I know this is completely unfair of me, and I apologise for ever waisting your time." Bella frowned, this didn't sound good at all.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Bella... During the time that we were here I realise a few things..." Edward hated that he had to do things like this. He wanted to tell Bella the truth really, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her very much. She just seemed like the type to would spill, but hey, maybe she was good at keeping secrets... maybe, but Edward couldn't be sure.

"Um... you-you realised some things?"

"Yes... You see Bella; there was someone else before you... I..." Edward sighed. Well this was actually quiet hard, like really hard. "He left for a long while and during the time he was gone I met you."

"Right..." Bella wasn't really shocked that Edward had been with a man, she knew that vampires were very adventouris people and weren't really picky about bed partners... they were going to spend the rest of eternity on earth and there really was no time to be picky about silly things like if a person was male or female.

"But then I found him again and... and old feelings came back when I saw him again."

"What... what are you trying to say here Edward?" Edward sighed.

"Bella, I love you, I do, but..."

"But not the way you love him," Bella said in a small sad voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I feel terrible about this, I really do. It's just, he's... he's special to me, different." Bella suddenly laughed, though it was humourless.

"You know, for some strange reason, I knew this would happen the moment we started drifting apart. I had a feeling that it involved someone else, and I was right. But what can I do if you really love him."

"I'm sor-." Bella put her hand up to stop him.

"No. It's okay Edward. I know what love is like. And because I love you, I want you to be happy; I'm going to let you go. It's okay."

It was a lie and they both knew it. She loved Edward and things weren't okay, but she wanted him to be happy and if being with someone else made him happy, then Bella would be a big girl about it and let him go.

Edward felt awful for what he was doing, hurting an innocent girl this way, he felt absolutely terrible!

"Thank you Bella. And I really am sorry for doing this to you. I wish there was something better I could do, but..." She only smiled, though it was a sad, teary one.

"It's okay." She pulled off the engagment ring and put it into Edward's hand, curling the long cool fingers around the engagment ring. She kissed his cheek gently. "Look after Jacob and your little boy well," she whispered." I'm sure they mean everything to you. Don't mess it up, he's got a fragile heart, but a good one. If you break him I'll personally get Rosalie to hurt you." Bella pulled away and before Edward could react, she was walking away quickly so he wouldn't speak another word to her.

"Wha..." Edward blinked in shock a few times. She knew! She knew! She knew? How the heck did she know that Edward and Jacob were together... and had a son?! Edward shook his head and sighed then turned and began to make his way to his room, a bit dazed. So she knew, maybe that's why things were so much calmer, it would explain why she didn't scream or... she knew!

_"Look after Jacob and your little boy well, I'm sure they mean everything to you. Don't mess it up, he's got a fragile heart, but a good one. If you hurt him, I'll personally get Rosalie to hurt you."_

"Hey Edward, check this ou..." Jacob trailed off when he saw the look on Edward's face. Jacob frowned. Edward didn't look hurt or heartbroken, he looked... confused? "Edward, what's wrong?"

"She knew," was all Edward said in a small shocked voice.

"Who knew? Knew what?" Edward turned to Jacob and took the shifter's hands, kissing each finger in turn. "You're acting creepy Cullen. Who knew what?" Edward took Jacob's thumb into his mouth, he sucked it a bit. Jacob let out a quiet moan then cleared his throat and tried to pull away but Edward just held him tighter. "Edward..." Edward pulled the thumb out his mouth.

"I went to speak to Bella... about calling off the wedding..."

"Oh yeah... shit, I forgot... sorry."

"What for?"

"I... I don't know really, I guess for making you have to break up with Bella." Edward smirked.

"You have nothing to apologise for, love."

"R-r... ight..."

"So anyway, I told her about you, well I didn't mention your name, but I told her that I'd found you again, and that I loved you in a different way then I loved her, and how special you were to me."

"Right... I still don't see why you look so confused."

"Her parting words confused me Jacob."

"Oh..." Jacob waited for Edward to tell him the parting words but it never came. "What were they?"

"'Look after Jacob and your little boy well, I'm sure they mean everything to you. Don't mess it up, he's got a fragile heart, but a good one. If you hurt him, I'll personally get Rosalie to hurt you'. Those were her exact words." Jacob looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"She said that?!"

"Yes. That's exactly what she said."

"But... And... We..." Jacob huffed. "Well shit."

"I know." Edward smiled. "We'll be fine though love, I promise." Jacob nodded. "Come on, let's go find our son." Edward led Jacob back into the hotel and they went up to Edward's room.

"Hey love-birds," Alice said. "We're done packing, thanks for the help." Jacob smiled, the whole family knew that smile all too well, the knew that a sarcastic remark was about to be said.

"No problem Alice, it's the least we could do," was Jacob's sarcastic response. Alice narrowed her eyes at him. Edward laughed happliy, glad to see how easily everyone fell back to their old habits before the leaving thing.

"So Edward. How'd the Bella thing go?"

"She knew about Jacob." The family froze. "She told me that if I broke his heart she'd personally get Rosalie to hurt me. The scary part isn't the fact that she know, it's the fact that she seemed pretty serious about her threat."

"That'a girl!" Rosalie said. "So there's hope yet for Miss Swan. I'll call her up just to make sure that her threat still stands." Edward rolled his eyes. Rosalie was so Rosalie, she'd hated Bella the whole time and suddenly she liked the girl because she's threated to hurt Edward if Edward hurt Jacob.

"Sometimes I feel like Rose likes Jake more then me," Edward said.

"It's the truth that is!" Rosalie agreed. Edward shook his head while Jacob smiled.

"Aaw, I like you more then Edward too," the Quileute boy said smiling.

"Cute!" Edward muttered.

"I always liked the blonde more then Cullen," Billy said.

"Hurtful!" Edward said, shaking his head and frowning. "And traitory!" The family laughed. "At least I have Mikey, he likes me."

"No," Mikey said sitting on Billy's lap. "I like Gwampa Billy becauthe he tellth nithe swoieth."

"You like him better because he tells nice stories?"

"Yep!" Mikey said, popping the 'p'.

"Traitors, all of you!" Edward rushed to Mikey and picked the boy up then started tickling him while crying 'traitor'. Mikey giggled and squeeled and begged his papa to stop.

"Okay papa, I like you mowe papa, I like you more!" Mikey squeeled.

"Good!" Edward said, putting the boy back on his grandapa's lap.

"Anyway..." Alice said looking down at her wrist watch.

"We're leaving in half an hour," Carlisle informed. "That's when the jet will be ready."

"Alright," Edward said.

"What can we do in half and hour?" Alice asked, looking at Mikey thoughtfully.

"I don't like it when Aunt Alithe lookth at me like that," Mikey said.

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

"Coz thhe'th gonna wanna do thomething cwaaaazeee." Everyone laughed at that.

"We need to drive to the airport," Alice started, "and judging by the traffic it'll take us about twenty-five minutes plus the time it'll take us to get down the stairs and to the car that's taking us to the airport... Damn! I'll have no time to get Mikey a present from LA! Ah well, I'll get him something in Forks. Ooh, I need a room for him! Mikey we can go shopping for stuff for your room and new clothes! This is going to be FUN!"

"Yay," Mikey said not looking excited at all. The family laughed as they grabbed their luggage and made their way downstairs while Alice continued to speak excitedly about what she was going to do for Mikey's room.

They all got to the airport and it didn't take long before Alice announced that the plane had arrived and that they were all finally going home. The announcement was followed by cheers from the now reunited and finally complete family.

ooooo

"Papa," Mikey said, getting on Edward's lap once the jet was securly in the air.

"Yes love?"

"Whewe awe we going?"

"Home."

"Home? But ithn't home Flowida?"

"Your real home is in Forks."

"Weally?"

"Yes."

"Hey daddy."

"Yup?" Jacob replied looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"Why didn't you thtay in Fowkth with papa and gwampa?"

"Well... um..."

"Hey Mikey," Alice said, interupting the explanation that would never have come.

"Yup?" Mikey replied.

"I love your hair, can I do cornrows." Everyone was greatful that Mikey was easily distracted.

"No Aunt Alithe, I don't wanna," Mikey whined hiding his face in his father's hard chest, though that didn't seem to bother the little boy at all.

"Please... Pretty pleeeease."

"Nooo Aunt Alithe, my haiw ith thore." Everyone laughed.

"How can your hair be sore Mikey?" Rosalie asked.

"It jutht ith." Everyone laughed again. "I'm going to thleep now papa, no one mutht touch my haiw, okay?"

"Of course," Edward said.

"Good." Mikey settled himself on his father's lap. He sighed deeply then shut his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. "Oh, and wake me up when we get thewe."

"Of course."

"Good." And with that Mikey shut his eyes and was fast asleep. Edward smiled down at his beautiful son. He kissed the boys forehead then gently rocked him and hummed to him as he slept.

Finally, they were all going home where they belonged...

To Be Continued...

Ah... Finally! Yeesh! So no bitch!Bella for this one... at least that's what I think. Some of you may be be like: 'the hell? That's unrealistic, how can she be so calm about this?' But see, she already knew about Jacob anyhow so my 'logical' brain just figured that she'd've seen Jacob with Mikey who happens to look a lot like Jacob and Edward and she put two-and-two together and figured things out, Bella is a smart girl after all, she did figure out that Edward was a vampire in the original story...

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	16. Home Part I

**A/N:** Hello friends. Well guess who's finally deciding to continue with this story? Yes, that's right me… So there is a big reason why my updates stopped and I sort of lost interest in this story. During the first few chapters that were building up to the reuniting of Edward and Jacob there was lot of excitement and then the pair finally met again and I kind of felt like people suddenly lost interest in the story because they'd gotten what they'd been waiting for. This is how I felt for a while but then realised that there were still people waiting for me to update this story and that I should continue with it and get over myself. So yeah, I'm back to working on the story *YaY*. The excitement for the meeting is over but I swear that the story will pick up, there is still more. There will definitely be a confrontation between Jacob, the Pack and the Cullen and the Council and Volturi so now you can look forward to that :)).

I'm sorry for making you wait so long because of my insecurities, I'm back and will continue to work on the story for those haven't lost interest because of lack of updates and stuff :)).

**Enjoy :))))**

**Shout_Outs:** Thank you to everyone who's reviewed thus far. I love reading the words of encouragement and support, you make me smile so thank you :)). And yes, I like re-reading all my reviews. I think I probably read those more than I read my stories *LoL*. Don't judge me!

**Disclaimer:**

**Just You and Me: Home Is Where My Heart Has Always Been Part I**

**The Vampire/Werewolf Laws**

**1. Vampire's may only drink the blood from a human if and when given permission by the human**

**2. Vampire's that drink animal blood may not hunt in Werewolf areas**

**3. A Vampire and a Werewolf may not be in sexual relationships with one another though they may be a 'family' where there is no intimacy between a Werewolf and a Vampire**

**4. If a Werewolf and a Vampire do have a sexual relationship and are caught, they may be condemned to death**

**5. If either a Werewolf or a Vampire is impregnated by the other specie a war can and will be started… One for all and all for one!**

**6. Any Vampire that drinks the blood of a human without the humans consent may be punishable by death**

**7. Any Vampire that bite a human and turns them must have had permission from both the human and the Volturi or both the human and the Vampire will be condemned to death**

**8. If a Vampire kills a Werewolf and vice versa a war will begin between the two species**

**9. No Vampire or Werewolf is above the Volturi or the Great Wolf Council, anyone tries to defy the Volturi or the Council is punishable by death**

**10. The Volturi and the Council give no second chances and are not afraid to kill those that try to defy them**

**Home Is Where My Heart Has Always Been Part I**

Jacob sat nervously in the couch in the Cullen home. His father and the pack were going to come over for lunch. Billy had been driven home by Alice and he was going to come over with the Pack so the Pack could once again be reunited with their brother. Billy and the Cullen's had agreed not to tell the Pack about Mikey, and thought it would be best if they saw for themselves and gave Jacob a chance to explain himself. Jacob could barely sit still because he wasn't sure how his family would react to his coming home after being away from almost five years. He'd left without a word, without warning and he hadn't even tried to contact them. Yes he had a valid reason, but he still couldn't help but feel like his family would hate him for just leaving.

Jacob jumped half out of his skin when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard anyone walk into the living room where he was sitting.

"Easy," Edward whispered against Jacob's ear. Jacob sighed and leaned back against Edward, allowing the Vampire's coolness seep through his clothes and skin, cooling his body. "Relax Jacob, your family won't hate you. They'll understand why you left." Jacob bit his lip nervously before letting it with a soft sigh. "I won't lie to you Jacob, I know they'll be angry, but it's only because they love you."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Jacob muttered with sarcasm. Edward chuckled before kissing the Shifter's cheek and moving away. Edward got up from the couch and stood before Jacob, his hand out.

"Come on, let's go see what Mikey's up to." Jacob nodded, taking Edward's hand and allowing himself to be led to the kitchen where Rosalie, Alice and Esmé were making lunch and Mikey was sitting on the kitchen island colouring in and talking to the three females.

"Daddy!" the little boy squealed happily when he saw his dad. Jacob rushed over to the little boy and picked him up holding him tightly and attacking his face with kissed. "Aw daddy no! I'm thowy, I'm thowy!" Mikey squealed as he laughed.

"You're sorry?" Jacob asked, standing up right and giving his son a moment to catch his breath. "But what are you sorry for?"

"I donno."

"Well then that sorry doesn't count!"

"NO!" Jacob once more attacked his son with kisses and tickles making his son squeal and laugh. Jacob was engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Edward and the three women leaving the kitchen to go answer the front door.

"Jacob?" Jacob froze from his tickling when he heard a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again. Jacob gently put Mikey down then breathed in and out deeply before turning to face his surrogate mother Emily. "Oh Jacob, it's really you!" Emily rushed forward and threw herself into Jacob's arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Jacob sighed in relief, hugging the woman back. After a moment they pulled away from each other and Jacob found that Emily was crying.

"Em," he breathed.

"I thought…" Emily breathed in deeply. "I thought you'd died or something Jacob. Why would you leave like that?"

"I had to Emily."

"No you didn't. Why would you feel the need to run away from us?"

"It was for everyone's safety."

"What do you mean it was for everyone's safety?" Jacob sighed; shifting to the side then looked behind himself and found his son looking at him. Emily looked in the direction Jacob was looking in and let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at the little boy. "Oh! Is he- is he yours?"

"Yes, mine and-and Edward's." Emily gasped once more though she could tell that the little boy belonged to Jacob and Edward.

"Oh Jacob, this is why you left? You found out you were pregnant?"

"Yes. I had to leave for everyone's sake Emily. If the Council and the Volturi found out about it they would've killed all of us." Emily nodded in understanding then slowly walked over to the little boy was looking at shyly. She kneeled in front of the boy.

"Hello," she said gently, smiling at the boy.

"Hello," Mikey answered.

"My name is Emily Uley, I'm Jacob's friend. What's your name?" Mikey looked to his dad who nodded with a small smile.

"My name is Michael-Henwy Cullen-Black, but you can call me Mikey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mikey."

"It'th nithe to meet you too." Emily smiled at the little boy then stood and turned to Jacob.

"The others are in the living room; they're waiting to see you. Some of them aren't happy about the fact that you left and will show, but they do love you and they did miss you." Jacob nodded and he was suddenly very nervous again. He swallowed thickly. "I'm going to go join the others, come in when you're ready." Jacob nodded and watched as Emily left the kitchen to join the rest of the Pack and Edward walked in with a sigh. He walked straight to Jacob and wrapped his arms around him.

"Leah and Paul seemed to be the most pissed off," he whispered. "Seth and Quil aren't sure if he should be happy or angry, Embry's genuinely happy for your return."

"What about Sam?"

"He's… he's happy I guess."

"You guess?" Edward shrugged.

"He's not really settled on emotions yet."

"Great…"

"Don't let that put you down. Come on, let's go in." Jacob nodded and moved away from Edward. He put his hand out for Mikey who rushed forward and took his dad's hand nervously. Jacob pulled his son up and sat him on his hip. Edward kissed both boys' heads then they made their way into the living room to join the Cullen's and the pack.

**To Be Continued…**

It's extremely short, especially considering how long I made you wait. But let's call it a teaser and also a way for getting myself back into the story since I've been ignoring it for so long. Thank you for your patience and encouragement, the story is finally going to pick up again :)). YaY for progress!

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


	17. Leah's Anger

**A/N:** Here's another chapter… sorry about the lateness, doing some hectic editing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Okay, so last chapter I said Jacob, Edward and Mikey went into the living room to join the family, but then I thought it over and thought it over some more and then figured that I didn't want the Pack to find out about Mikey instantly, so instead of Jacob, Edward _and_ Mikey going into the living room, Jacob and Edward go and Rosalie and Alice go into the kitchen to keep Mikey company till Jacob has _told_ the Pack about his son. So yeah, that's all, carry on!

**Shout_Outs:**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness:** *LoL* You're on!

**Rat3000:** Here's an update, sorry it's late! I missed you too gurl! *LoL* Well more to read then!

**aidabye:** Thank you :)). And here's part two :)).

**ADB:** Yep, I'm back and working on the story though it'll be slow updates.. But at least I'm back :)))).

**ArchAngel-Gabrielxxx15:** Aaw, thank you, and here's more.

**Disclaimer:** No own!

**Just You and Me: Leah's Anger**

The living room was deathly silent. The only sound being the Shifter's breathing. Jacob was tempted to shift about in his seat to show his discomfort but the scrutiny he was under prevented him to. Since he'd walked into the room all the Shifters had looked – no glared at him, Embry was the only one who smiled at him but Jacob had been too uncomfortable to smile back, but he'd nodded in acknowledgement.

Jacob stared down at the carpeted floor hard while chewing on his bottom lip. He would not dare look at any of his Pack brothers and sister, too afraid of what he might see. He wouldn't blame them if they didn't ever want to talk to him again, the way he'd left hadn't been the right way, but they had to understand that it was the only way. If he'd stayed there would've been a greater chance for the Volturi to find out about him and Edward and that wouldn't have ended well.

Someone let out a breath and Jacob instantly tensed, afraid of someone breaking the silence even though it was deathly uncomfortable. There was shuffling but Jacob still didn't look up, he refused to look up at anyone, not even his dad who had also yet to say anything sine Jacob entered the living room.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Edward cut through the silence. "Isn't anyone going to say anything?"

"What do you want us to say Cullen?" Paul all but growled out. "That we're happy to see him? That we're glad his back?" Someone snorted and Jacob was sure it was Leah. "_He_ can just go back to wherever he was!"

"You don't even know why he left!"

"Yeah, so?" Leah interjected. "The thing is, he left! He didn't even bother to contact us, tell us that he was leaving, he just… disappeared. If he thinks we're going to accept him back with open arms, well he's got another thing coming! You don't just leave for years and expect everything to go back to normal. That's not how real life works!"

"He had his reasons for leaving! If you'd just let him explain before judging him for leaving-."

"Look Cullen, he was our Pack brother, but he couldn't even tell us that he was leaving," Sam said in a levelled voice. Jacob couldn't help cringe as Sam said 'was out Pack brother', that could only mean one thing. "He didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth. We have every right to be angry at him for leaving the way he did."

"I know that Sam. But he felt that he had to leave, he felt that he couldn't stay here."

"Why are you speaking for him?" Leah demanded. "Can't he speak for himself? What, is he better than us now?" Jacob's lip chewing intensified as tears stung behind his tightly shut eyes. He couldn't do this; he couldn't talk to them, not while they were like this.

"Leah, give him a chance to explain," Emily said gently. "He has his reasons."

"And I'm sure you know what those reasons are?"

"Yes, I do know what they are and I understand. You will too if you let him explain." Leah shook her head with a huff.

"Fine then, explain yourself!" Edward gently took Jacob's hand with one of his and the other wrapped itself around Jacob's waist, pulling the boy closer to him.

"It's alright Jacob," Edward whispered gently. "Just tell them the truth." Jacob nodded, took a deep breath then slowly looked up at everyone though he mostly kept his eyes at Billy, Emily and the Cullen's, the people who already knew the truth.

"I… I didn't want to leave," Jacob started slowly. "I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. When I found out, I just… I had to go. I didn't want to put any of you in danger. I didn't even think about it, the moment I found out I just packed my bag and left. It was only to keep you say, so-so the Council and the Volturi wouldn't come here. So if they found out they wouldn't… they wouldn't hurt you."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Quil asked.

"My…" Jacob took a deep breath. "Mikey, he's my… he's my son."

"You got someone pregnant?" Leah exploded. "You knocked some chick up so instead of dealing with it you ran?!"

"What? No, I-."

"Seriously Jake-."

"Let him speak Leah," Billy said with a tone leaking authority. Leah shut up but huffed angrily, the Pack now glaring at Jacob.

"No, I didn't," Jacob said. "I didn't get anyone pregnant, I… I was… I was the one that got pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Leah asked.

"I… I left because I was the one that got pregnant. If I'd stayed the heads would've surely found out and they would've come here and hurt all of you. I could never have let something like that happen, not to you guys. So I left."

"If you were really pregnant you wouldn't be alive," Sam said, shaking his head, trying to comprehend the information Jacob was giving him. Everyone knew why Vampire's and Werewolves weren't to be in sexual relationships. It wasn't impossible to get one of the other pregnant, but the birth was sure to kill the carrier of the Hybrid child. "No one survives that birth. Why lie? Just tell us the truth."

"That is the truth." Jacob felt Edward moved away from him and leave the room. The whole time that Edward was gone Jacob felt extremely exposed. Leah and Paul were glaring daggers at him while Sam, Quil, Seth and Embry looked confused. Jacob wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. A few moments later Edward finally came back with Mikey who was excitedly telling his papa about the cookies he was making with his 'Aunt Wothawie and Aunt Alithe'. Edward put Mikey down and the kid instantly rushed over to Jacob.

"Daddy, why you cwying?" Mikey asked with concern as he began to wipe away the tears running down Jacob's face. Jacob couldn't help but laugh at his son.

"It's nothing kiddo," Jacob said, pulling his son close to him.

"You thure?"

"I'm sure." Mikey tilted his head, looking carefully at Jacob then turning to Edward who smiled down at him.

"Pwomithe?" Jacob nodded, still smiling at his son. After a moment Mikey seemed too realised that there were other people in the room and he turned slowly to look at them his shyness suddenly coming in full force as he buried his head in Jacob's chest. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on Mikey, don't you want to meet your aunts and uncles," Edward asked with a smile. Mikey peaked behind himself then spotted his granddad and rushed over to Billy, hopping onto his lap and hiding his face in the older man's chest. Billy laughed heartedly.

"Don't you want to meet the rest of your family Mikey?" the man asked.

"I dunno," Mikey mumbled with a shrug against Billy's chest.

"You already know most of the people here don't you?"

"I dunno," Mikey repeated with a shrug.

"Come on kiddo, they don't bite."

"Much," Emmett said before chuckling. Mikey looked up at his uncle with a frown. Emmett grinned at the kid, wriggling his eyebrows. Mikey giggled behind his hands shyly and it was hard not to smile at the cuteness of the kid.

"So are you gonna meet your daddy's brothers and sister?"

"Ah-kay," Mikey said.

"Alright. Well see that lady over there, with her arms over her chest," Billy pointed to Leah.

"Ah-ha?"

"That's your Aunt Leah."

"Aunt 'eah."

"Leah."

"'Ath what I thaid!" Billy chuckled.

"Of course it is. Next to her is Uncle Paul."

"'kle Paul."

"Uncle Quil is next to him, then Uncle Embry."

"U'cle Kill."

"Quil."

"'ath what I thaid, g'andpa."

"Of course that's what you said. And that one?"

"U'cle Embwy."

"And then that's Uncle Seth."

"U'cle Theth."

"And Uncle Sam."

"Amewica!" For a moment everyone looked confused but they heard Jacob laugh and they turned to him, waiting for him to explain.

"Uncle Sam, US, America," Jacob said. He'd long dried his tears though he was still nervous.

"Smart kid," Billy said with a chuckle. "Wanna go say hi to them?"

"'Kay." Mikey shuffled off his grandpa and walked over to Leah. He shyly looked up at her. For a long moment Leah just looked down at the child with narrowed eyes which made Mikey's shyness come back. Embry rolled his eyes and moved over to where Mikey stood. He knelt down in front of the child and held out his hand.

"Hi," he said smiling at the little boy who looked freakishly like Jacob and Edward that it couldn't be denied that they were his fathers.

"Hello," Mikey replied.

"I'm Embry."

"I know, gwanpa told me." Embry nodded. "And I'm Michael-Henwy Black-Cullen but you can call Mikey."

"Mikey, that's a cool name."

"Embwy'th a cool name too." Seth and Quil came to say hi to the kid too, followed by Collin and Brady the after a while Sam and Paul spoke to the little boy, figuring that they couldn't stay angry forever. Leah though, she would not be moved. Sure Jacob's reason for leaving was a just one, but the fact that he left and didn't once think he could tell them made them angry.

Jacob just up and left, not even a note to explain why he was leaving. If he was afraid of the Volturi and the Council finding out, he could've left but he could've at least called to say that he was okay. He hadn't even bothered to call, to write, to anything. He couldn't just expect everything to go back to normal just because his explanation for leaving was the kid. No, at the end of the day he still left, he still didn't write, he still didn't call, he didn't do anything.

How could anyone trust him after that? He'd ditched his brothers and his Mate without second thought. How could anyone be sure that he wouldn't do it again? That when times got tough he would pack his bags and just be gone? No, he couldn't be forgiven so easily.

What made Leah so much angrier than anything else was that he'd seemed to have forgotten about her. Before he'd left they'd actually gotten really close, she'd actually found herself with a confider, a friend who she could talk to at any given time, who didn't make fun of her or belittle her just because she was the only girl in the Pack. Leah talked about pretty much everything with Jacob and he was always willing to listen, no matter how uncomfortable he got, he would suck it up and listen to her problem.

But when it came to him he just seemed to forget that she was there. She'd told him he could tell her anything but he'd chosen to keep this a secret and just leave. Leah wouldn't admit this – she was too angry to – but she'd been hurt when she'd found Jacob was gone. She'd felt like that one person who was actually more important to her than her family had forsaken her. She'd felt like Jacob had just taken her heart, ripped it from her chest and trampled all over it.

To her it'd been a slap on the face. She'd thought they had an agreement, she'd share her secrets and he'd share his. But that didn't happen, he just up and left, no 'bye Leah' or anything, just disappear. Hurt had turned to anger and now Leah couldn't even stand looking at Jacob.

Maybe her reasons for being angry with him were selfish, but Leah couldn't help it. Jacob was her brother, her best friend, of course she had every right to be angry at him for leaving; she had every right to hate him for going, leaving her alone with people who didn't understand what it was like to be different. She had every fucking right to not want to talk to him and at the same time want to scream at him. She had every fucking right to want to beat the shit out of him and at the same time pull him into a tight hug and never let him go. She had that right! Selfish or not.

"Leah…" Leah shook her head as she looked up. She found Jacob standing before her and she glared at him. She'd moved away from everyone because she hadn't wanted to speak to anyone, but she supposed it was her own fault that she hadn't just left and now had to speak to Jacob.

"I have nothing to say to you," Leah said coldly.

"Then don't say anything, just listen."

"I don't want to hear anything either."

"Leah-."

"Don't, okay, just don't."

"Le-."

"I don't want to hear it. Save for someone who actually gives a damn!" Leah turned and stormed out the house leaving a pained Jacob behind. Jacob's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip as he looked to the ground.

"She's angry," Emily said gently. "Just give her time, she'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't? What if she hates forever?"

"She won't. Just give her some time, I promise she'll come around." Jacob nodded and wiped his eyes. He took a few deep breaths then headed back to the rest of the family, putting on a smile though it was obvious to everyone that it was faked.

""

A few miles away Leah stood against a tree crying her eyes out. She didn't want to hate Jacob, she wanted to be happy for his return, but it was so hard. Why was it so damn hard to forgive him?

_Maybe because you fell in love with him,_ a voice said in her mind. Leah shook her head, not even wanting to entertain that thought. She stood up straight, wiping away her tears. She took a few breaths, shaking her head to clear it then decided the only thing that'd help clear her head now would be cliff diving, so she headed to the cliffs and spent the rest of the afternoon jumping from cliff…

**To Be Continued…**

There yah go… Poor Leah, I cry for her. I probably made her into even more of a bitter person than she already is, dammit! That was not my intention, not at all. I love Leah even with her bitter bitchiness and I don't want her to be annoying or hated or anything, damn, I should've just made it Paul, maybe Sam, dammit! But yeh… hope you enjoyed!

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
